


Science & Faith

by Troubled_Soul



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cute!John - Freeform, Everyone is so OCC, Guardian Animals, M/M, Older! Sherlock, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 70,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troubled_Soul/pseuds/Troubled_Soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark, cold, enigmatic, throwing insults left, right and centre; Sherlock Holmes is the epitome of an outcast. He's the guy who sits in the corner of the classroom, or in the depths of the school library, writing away in that mysterious book of his. No one knows who he is, what his name his. He is anonymous. He's just that rich freak who'll tell you your whole life story in front of the entire school. </p><p>John Watson, however, is one of the kindest people you'll ever meet. A polar opposite to the boy-whose-name-no-one-knows-'Holmes' (if that's even his real name); he's warm, friendly and empathetic, the kind of person who everyone can be friends with. He doesn't know why he finds himself being drawn to the lonesome boy in the corner with the book, the boy rumoured to be a psychopath.</p><p>In a world where everyone has a Guardian Animal, a sentinel to guide you through life, these two don't. Yet. But when a life-changing phenomenon brings this unlikely duo together, they discover, with a little help, that maybe they aren't so different after all.</p><p>---</p><p><b>25/1/15: EDITING</b> - I will be compacting the chapters into each other. The story will look shorter, but I assure anyone reading that nothing has changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone had a guardian animal. Small or large, subtle or magnificent. Each individual was blessed with a being that understood them, guarded them, and guided them through their hardships. It first started off as an egg. A large, round shell, heavy and warm and as white as snow. It appeared by the time you were six, and you were to look after it. It hatched when you were about sixteen or seventeen, ten years later and old enough to listen to its advice without brushing it off.  

Sherlock Holmes watched his egg from its box on his desk, seated in a nest of blankets. His parents had always looked after it for him when he was a child. However, he moved out to live with his brother (grudgingly) and taken it into his own care. But, in his defence, he despised his parents, and his relationship with Mycroft was more or less 'love-hate'. He could tolerate him. Sometimes he wondered if there was even an animal in his egg. He was eighteen now, two years older than when most animals were revealed. He didn't like to think about it that often. 

"Sherlock?" Mycroft gently knocked on the door. "School." 

He thought about Mycroft's guardian, a little owl named Athena, after the Greek goddess of wisdom. When he had first met her, he had been overjoyed. It was the first time he had seen Mycroft so happy about something. Did animal sentinels really bring that much joy?

Slowly sliding out of bed, he grasped his school shirt from the foot of it, removing his pyjama tee and buttoning it up. He had finished dressing when Mycroft came in to inform him that someone would be taking him to school in fifteen minutes. Good. That was plenty of time. He walked to the bathroom to retrieve his toothbrush before making his way to his desk. Cautious fingertips stroked the marble like surface of his egg. It was warm under his skin. He scrubbed at his teeth while he marvelled at it. Under the thick shell, there was a tiny thumping noise, a heartbeat. He went to deal with his dental hygiene before going back to the egg.

"Worrying, little brother?" 

Sherlock turned to stare incredulously at Mycroft. He wasn't surprised. No, this happened a lot. Athena sat on his shoulder as usually, perched elegantly as he stood. The owl seemed to tell him something before Mycroft continued to speak.

"Athena assures you it will hatch," he smiled softly. "It's just taking its time."

"I do not mind," Sherlock murmured, eyes half-lidded as he felt it him beneath his hand. "I'm just thinking..."

"You do little else," Mycroft pointed out. "Come Sherlock, you have school. The driver will be here soon."

Sherlock stood from the chair and picked up his school bag, a brown leather sling over, which had its own spot next to his bed before walking to the door. Mycroft opened the door for him, closing it on his way out. He had left his sketchbook in the kitchen from last night. Taking a detour, he swiped it off the island counter and placed it and his pencil case (which he'd left too) into his open bag before slinging it over his shoulder. Mycroft wouldn't have gone through it while he had left it unoccupied, he knew better than to stick his nose where it was not wanted. Which was good. He was glad to know Mycroft respected his boundaries. 

"What do you draw in there that you wish to keep hidden from me?" Mycroft asked curiously as he made his way to the front door. "I would never judge you on what you sketch."

"Yes you would. And you know me," Sherlock clucked his tongue boredly. "Secrecy is one of my policies with my sketchbook. Besides, there's probably nothing in there that will interest you."

"Even so, I would like to be informed on what you doodle in that book everyday."

"I do not doodle!" Sherlock huffed indignantly, swivelling on his feet to turn to his brother before he left. "Goodbye Mycroft, I shall see you after school."

His older brother waved as he exited the manor, the owl on his shoulder fluttering its wings as if trying to do the same. Sherlock watched him wall down the hallway again as he closed the door. A car was ready for him, as Mycroft had said, so he gracefully bounded down the stairs and into the sleek, black vehicle. The driver, Tony, didn't speak to him, he knew that Sherlock didn't like small talk in the morning.

Clouds rolled over the sky casting the land in grey, giving it a desolate and dull atmosphere. Sherlock's eyes gazed out the window as the tranquil scenes of the country morphed into the high-rise buildings of the city. He didn't particularly mind school, it was a chance to incessantly rebuke others who dared tease him. But he didn't really like it either. Mainly because the work was boring, he'd learnt most of it before, but also because the 'bullying' (it wasn't really bullying if he didn't mind it) he got for not having a guardian animal had stopped being irritating, and was now just at a point of being tiresome. Those idiots didn't know that things got old and he was already resilient to such treatment. They bored him to no end.

"Sir, we're here." 

Sherlock glanced at Tony with a raised eyebrow before in clipping his seatbelt and opening the door. Before getting out, he spoke out.

"Thank you." Sherlock threw out bluntly.

"I'll see you at the usual time then?"

"Of course."

The door shut with a slight slam, and he waited before it left to cross the road and enter the gates of his school. As he did, he received a number of unsure or judging stares. Great. He really didn't want to deal with it so early in the morning. Ignoring any attempts at approaching bystanders, he rushed off to his home room. More eyes fell upon him as he poked his head into his class, and followed him as he strolled to the desk in back corner of the room to sit. Throwing his feet up on the table, he pulled his sketchbook and a pencil from his bag and proceeded to draw. 

"Well, well, if it isn't the freak..."

Forcefully closing his book, Sherlock smiled insincerely at his interrupter. Sally Donovan, a dark-skinned girl with frizzy brown hair and a polecat curled around her neck. The polecat seemed to glare down at him with the same hate as its owner did. He knew it was called Diego, a boy. Sally usually came and annoyed him first thing in the morning. 

"Do you really go out of your way to tease me for not having a guardian animal?" Sherlock questioned sceptically. 

"Of course I do," Donovan replied with a slight snigger. "Look around, everyone has one but you. I doubt you even have one."

"Great," Sherlock stated bluntly. "Now do you mind? I have something to get back to."

She left him alone for now, but it would only be a matter of time before she came back for more. Persistent beings, wanting to make him crack.

Like that was ever going to happen.  

\---

Being one of the only ones who didn't have a guardian animal yet, he was rather envious of the beautiful creatures that roamed the halls of their school. There was a kid in his class who had a male peacock that sometimes splayed its feathers out in classes. John sighed as he sat down at his usual table for lunch, his friends already there. 

"Hi guys," he greeted lazily, plonking his tray down. "How are we?"

Molly noticed he looked sadder than usual. She tugged on his sleeve gently, her cream and brown Burmese, Leonides (at first, he had thought it was Leonardo, but he had been corrected with a laugh and a 'that happens all the time'), pawing at his thigh. 

"Has it just been a bad day," Molly furrowed her brow. "Or are you sad because you still don't have a guardian animal yet?"

John was seventeen, not an unusual age to not have your guardian animal revealed, but still considered a little late than the norm. He blinked at the cat half-seated on his leg and petted it gently. 

"Both, I guess," John looked wistfully at the animals around him. "It's just making me anxious when I don't have to be..."

"Well, at least you aren't like that Holmes kid," Mike looked across the cafeteria to the tall, dark-haired male hidden at the back of the room. "Poor guy doesn't have his animal, and he's eighteen."

"He's turning nineteen too," Sarah added, feeding her gazelle, Vita, a carrot. "Some people doubt he even has an animal."

"Stop scaring him guys! Don't listen to them John, you shouldn't be anxious," Mary smiled at him cheerfully, patting his shoulder, her red panda, Mio, rubbing up against his side. "Some animals take their time. You know that Mike didn't get Chitoran until he was seventeen and a half."

Mike rolled his eyes and ran a hand over the fur of his beaver, Chitoran. Their animals often had strange names, no one exactly knew how they were named, but the animals seemed to know their name before they revealed themselves. John often found that concept kind of strange, yet again, the guardian animals were wise, so maybe it shouldn't have been so surprising.

He gazed back at the lone teenager in the corner, a hand under his chin and his face contorted with worry. He didn't know his full name, which was weird because he was in one of his classes (that in itself was weird, because he was a year older than him). All he knew was what the rumours told him. And that he was always sketching away at something. Like that wasn't obvious already. Lots of people tried to pick fights with him because he often did things that were aggravating, that or they think he did something. He was the person to blame when something went wrong. John didn't see why though, in fact, he felt sorry for the poor guy. The fact that he was filthy rich and pretty attractive (saying that in the most hetrosexual way ever) made it hard to understand why he was hated. 

He thought back to his egg, hidden under his bed in a cardboard box. Safe from the outside world. Was it really that bad not having a guardian animal? Was that what would happen to him if his animal never hatched? John couldn't imagine a future like that. He shook the though from his head before looking towards his friends again.

"Do you think he minds?"

"Who?" Four heads turned towards him.

"Holmes," John murmured softly, as if he was scared he'd hear. "Do you think he minds not having an animal?"

"Who can tell?" Sarah sighed, spoon in her mouth. "He's so secretive, all he does is sit in the corner with that book of his."

"I don't think he cares as much as he thinks it's annoying," Mike frowned while sipping from a water bottle. "He's in a lot of my classes, whenever someone tries to annoy him about it all he really does is embarrass them by telling the whole class about their lives."

"He's quite independent though," Molly butted in quietly, a blush tainting her cheeks. "I've heard that whenever the teachers assign group work, he never wants to work with anyone. Yet again, no one wants to him either. Maybe he would find the presence of a guardian animal annoying."

It was well known throughout their little clique that Molly had a crush on the residential weirdo of the school. Not that she knew that they all knew about that. They often talked about it when she wasn't there. Molly had tried approached him a few times, however, each time that she did, she'd been brushed off. It seemed that the Holmes kid didn't really like to talk to people. Most people avoided him because of his infamous 'deduction' skills, he could pick out every detail of your life from one glance of your uniform. The group as a whole had worried about Molly when she went up to the older male, yet he hadn't seemed to upset her in any way, so they left it.

"He's not very engaged with school, is he?" Mary mused with a slight smile. "Do you think that's because he's being constantly teased?"

"He's in my Biochemistry class," John hummed thoughtfully, though now he thought about it, it was a little strange. "... Sort of... He enjoys it, anyway. But I think that's because he can correct the teacher and always be right..."

"Isn't that with any class though?" Mary raised an eyebrow.

"He's weird," Sarah concluded the group discussion as the bell rung. Vita trotted next to her. "Speaking of classes, Molly and I've got P.E next. We should head to the gym now. Before the changing room gets crowded."

"Sure," Molly quickly packed up her things before standing up and dashing after the older. "Come on Leo."

The remaining three watched as the girls left, a gazelle and a cat prancing after them. Mary smiled and stood.

"I've got English," Mary let Mio up on to her shoulder and waved to the two boys as she left. "See you tomorrow then."

"Bye." Two simultaneous replies were thrown to her as she left.

"What do you have again John?" Mike looked towards him as he shouldered his bag. "Are you heading to the Left wing?"

"Sorry, no," John smiled sheepishly. "I've got Biochemistry. I'll see you later then?" 

"Yeah, see you."


	2. Chapter 2

John arrived at his Biochemistry class just before the teacher, seating himself next to a nice kid named Henry, whose guardian animal was a hare. He jittered in his seat whenever any type of dog guardian padded past him. He noted this to himself, but didn't question it. 

They had a practical today, which meant they didn't need books and they'd be doing something other than just writing notes and watching boring documentaries (well, they still had to write the instructions in their books but other than that...) John noticed that Holmes had taken his usual place in the desk the furtherest away from everyone else. He was drawing away in that book once again, he wondered what he drew. 

The roll was taken before Mr. Gregson explained the instructions, methodical procedures written out messily on the whiteboard. John went to the front to collect some of the chemicals needed while Henry set up the Bunsen burner and their sample. Carefully manoeuvring himself back to the station, he set down the small bottles before helping Henry with the setup.

"Where's your guardian animal?" 

John blinked as he looked up at the other. While mixing two chemicals together in a test tube, he replied.

"Um, I don't have one, yet," he explained awkwardly. "It hasn't hatched yet..."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Henry stuttered out. "I didn't mean to-"

"Relax, it's okay," John grinned lopsidedly. "I've only been seventeen for a few months now. It's bound to reveal itself any day now. So it's fine." 

"Right, okay, I see," Henry nodded boiling some water in a beaker on the burner. His hare sat on his stool while he stood and watched the liquid. "Um, this is Altis..."

The hare lifted a paw as if to say 'hi'. John smiled and waved back as he handed Henry the tube of chemicals he'd been mixing. The latter slowing stirred the contents of the test tube into the boiling water, asking John to immediately turn the burner off as he did so.

"So... Is Altis a boy or a girl?" He asked as he turned off the gas. 

"Oh, um, he's a boy," Henry answered vaguely as the water turned bright red. "It sometimes annoys him that his name is so... Ambiguous?"

"Yeah, it would annoy me too," John agreed getting out another test tube to mix more chemicals. "So... What are we actually doing here?"

"I have no idea..." Henry laughed softly so the teacher wouldn't hear. "Something to do with the deterioration rate of an organic specimen in acidic and basic substances."

"That would explain all theirs chemical mixing," John huffed jokingly. "And the leaves..."

"Yeah..." 

John looked over to Holmes, who seemed perfectly at home mixing chemicals and preparing samples. The teacher had (presumably) given him some harder work to do, seeing that he excelled high above everyone else in the class. At the current moment, he was looking at something under a microscope, looking up every once in a while to jot something down or to quickly scrawl down a drawing of observation. Gracefully, he moved back to his Bunsen burner and started it up again, pouring some chemical into a beaker and putting it on to boil. John looked away before Holmes could notice him staring, continuing his conversations with Henry as they placed their samples into the solvents. 

"How long to we leave it?" Henry frowned at the different coloured beakers. 

"Um..." John briefly referred to his science book. "Three minutes... Then make an observation, three more minutes, observation, just do that four times..."

"Okay, I'll time it."

John nodded and started to clean up their station. Altis watched him as he washed the different test tubes and beakers while Henry went to put the chemicals away. The hare blinked up at him from it's place on Henry's stool, and because he had nothing better to do, he talked to him.

"Even though you can't reply to me," John sighed looking at the hare with a smile. "Do you know if my egg will hatch?"

Altis's ears pricked up and he began thumping his foot down on the wooden seat. John furrowed his brow at the strange behaviour, then realised that the taps were not just random, but a specifically patterned piece. Morse Code. The hare had to repeat the pattern a few times before John got all of it.

"All guardian animal eggs hatch," the hare answered his question. "It is only a matter of time..."

After finishing wiping the tabletop, he grinned at Altis, putting away the apparatus and drying his hands before petting the hare softly. 

"Thank you." 

"Oi, freak!"

This drew the attention of both him, Altis, and most of the class. A boy had knocked over one of the flasks on Holmes's desk, spilling the contents on the linoleum and making his bag and book drop to the ground with it. Holmes knelt to the floor, scrambling for his things and placing his bag on his chair before dealing with the chemical mess.

"What's wrong? Crying over a broken glass?"

The next thing occurred so fast, John was unsure if it actually happened. Holmes picked the broken flask up by the neck. Standing up quickly, he thrust the jagged end of the glass at the boy's face, digging it into the skin around his left eye. Blood dripped down his cheek and he screamed in pain as glass and chemicals seeped into his skin. He felt to his knees, the flask still dug into his flesh. His guardian animal, a Tasmanian Devil, hissed at Holmes and tried to bite at his outstretched arm. Gasps and yells erupted from the other students in the class. Henry, who had joined him back at their desk, paled and cowered away, Altis standing on his hind legs to try protect him. John watched with wide eyes at the scene playing out in front of him.

"Mr. Holmes!" The teacher yelled out, half shocked, half enraged, rushing out towards the injured student.

Said male pulled the glass out before placing it back on the desk, eliciting another cry of agony from his offender. Blood stained the end. From where John could see, the expression on his face was indifferent towards the state of the teen kneeling in front of him. He quickly gather his bag before rushing out. Many people ran over to try and help, but were pushed away by the teacher, his guardian animal, a lion, snarling at anyone who tried coming close. 

"Class dismissed!!!"

Students dispersed from the room quicker than they would to get out of school. John quickly packed up his things before scurrying to the door. As he did, he eyed the thick sketchbook full of stray sheets kicked into the doorway. It must've been Holmes's. He picked it up, loose papers and all and gently shoved it into his backpack. He was halfway out the door before the teacher called out to him again.

"Watson."

"Yes sir?" he immediately replied. 

"Could you call an ambulance?" Mr Gregson looked up at him with desperate eyes as he pressed a thick wad of paper towels on to the student's wound. 

"Yes."

John grabbed out his phone and dialled the three numbers known to heart. 

\---

Lestrade coaxed him out eventually. Well, not quite, he found him on the roof of the manor. Sherlock had run all the way back from school to home. Mycroft hadn't seen him, but the DI had been dropping in and had seen him perched atop the building. And then Mycroft got the call. Now he had Lestrade on one side, and Mycroft on the other. They were watching the sun set.

To be honest, Sherlock didn't really know how Lestrade was associated with them. He was a Detective Inspector with a wolf as his guardian animal, Saig. Sherlock had linked the fact that Lestrade's hair was naturally grey and his guardian animal was a wolf. He came around often. Sherlock helped him on police cases, so he was usually about Scotland Yard or the semi-regular crime scene but he saw no need for Lestrade to ever be at their house... He had vague suspicions it had to do with Mycroft's role in government... The DI often popped up here and there on their estate for absolutely no reason and a file full of papers that Sherlock would rather not read. Purely because what he'd find would be boring. Maybe it was stuff on criminals. Probably.

"What did he do this time?" Lestrade asked to his older brother over top of him. "He only comes to the roof to sulk."

"He embedded a broken flask into the face of a student," Mycroft sighed exasperatedly, used to these antics. "And then ran away from school before any consequences could be arranged."

"Did the school tell you that or did you figure it out on your own?" Sherlock said bitterly. 

"Don't be an idiot, Sherlock. Acid burns on your palm? Blood flecks on the sleeve of your right arm? It's not hard to see."

"What? Sherlock, you do know that you could've made that guy lose an eye!" Lestrade exclaimed. "People will call you a psychopath."

"I did not make him lose an eye!" Sherlock huffed angrily, Saig curled up half on his lap and Athena on his shoulder. Why were both the animals on him? "And you know I'm not a psychopath!" 

Mycroft huffed knowingly and raised a sceptical eyebrow at him, expectantly waiting for an answer. 

"... He might just lose some of his sight..." Sherlock muttered sheepishly. "And will probably have a few burns."

"From acid?" Lestrade frowned in concern.  

"Hydrochloric," Sherlock smirked a little looking at the minor burns on his hands. "School grade. He won't die."

"You've been suspended for two weeks," Mycroft informed shaking his head and standing up. "You're not allowed on the school premises at any time within that time period."

"Hmph."

"Don't worry Sher," Lestrade ruffled his unruly curls. "I can get you on a case, yeah?"

"Don't you ever call me that again," Sherlock looked horrified at the DI before calming and replying. "Yes, some cases will be good. Only if they're interesting."

"What's considered interesting?"

"Above a seven."

"I'm going to pretend I know what that means."

"Lestrade would you like to stay for tea?" Mycroft called back. 

 "What?" Lestrade stammered out, obviously shocked at the request. 

"Tea."

"Oh, um... Sure," Lestrade blinked down at Sherlock, who stared lazily back at him. "If it's okay."

"It is of no trouble," Mycroft hummed as he re-entered the house, Athena flying to his shoulder. "Sherlock come and set the table." 

The younger Holmes rolled his eyes, but followed his brother anyway. Lestrade and Saig trailed after him, closing the latch to the roof after them. This was the first time that his brother had invited the DI in for a meeting for socialisation rather than for work. Lestrade had been inside the manor many times before, yet still hadn't gotten used to the size of it. Sherlock shook his head as the older man blinked at the large, majestic hallways. He supposed that when you lived here, you got used to the area of it all. Mycroft dismissed the maid who had been cooking to finish the job himself. Though there was not that much to do... Why did Mycroft even get a maid, anyway? It was only on the days he and Sherlock were both out for a majority of the day, and that didn't happen too often. Sherlock went to the draws to collect a couple of plates and some sets of cutlery before placing them on the table. After that, he went back to collect some glasses from a cabinet and a carafe from the fridge. Lestrade noticed that there were only two plates. 

"Is Mycroft not eating?" Lestrade questioned cautiously. 

Sherlock huffed slyly while Mycroft shook his head, bringing a bowl of something or rather (Sherlock didn't care) to the table. He sat on the side, Sherlock at the head pouring himself a glass of water. Saig had come to sit at his side and Athena was perched amongst his black locks. He frowned up at the owl, but let her stay.

"I am," Mycroft sighed while he glanced at his brother. "Sherlock refuses to eat regularly, which I am concerned about. However, we have made a compromise. This is one of the days when he can decide whether to eat or not."

 "And you're not...?" Lestrade raised an eyebrow at Sherlock as he sat opposite Mycroft. 

 "Why would I eat when I have the choice not to?"

 "Okay..." Lestrade dropped the topic. "This is a really big dining table for two people."

That fact was quite true. The table lengthways could fit about four people on either side, one at each head as well. Why they had such a massive dining top was unknown to Sherlock. He believed  that it was to just take up space. An aesthetically designed strategy to not make the area in the kitchen look too big. He drained another glass of water before looking down at Saig and up at Athena. Seeing their owners were occupied, he stood up to take care of them himself.  

"I'll feed Athena and Saig," Sherlock murmured as he walked away. "Is there anything Saig doesn't like Lestrade?"

"No, he'll eat anything," Lestrade ruffled the wolf's fur as it padded after Sherlock. "Thanks."

"Yes, thank you Sherlock." Mycroft added with a smile. 

Sherlock didn't reply as he went to the fridge to pull out a number of meat packets and another bottle of water. Athena would hunt around the area. She often found a lot of things to eat. He also collected some bowls before heading to the large field that stretched far in front of the manor. He coaxed the two animals outside, seating himself in the middle of the grass. Athena flew off to go find something while Sherlock opened the packs of meats. Saig ate quietly as he poured water into the two bowls. The owl soon arrived back with a mouse in each talon, pecking the flesh off the small animals. Sherlock rubbed the wolf's back while both of them ate. 

Saig and Athena were close to him, he found them good company to talk to without being able to hear a reply. Yet sometimes, he wished for someone to have an actual (intellectual) conversation with. 

"The only reason I haven't been expelled is because Mycroft paid them," Sherlock told the animals. "But honestly, he was being annoying. And he ruined my experiment."

The guardian animals began to drink, and after discarding the rubbish to one side, Sherlock lay down and looked to the sky.

"I'm not a psychopath," he uttered softly as Saig rested his head on his stomach. "I'm a high-functioning sociopath."

Back at the manor, the two adults looked out at Sherlock with smiles. His black hair was startlingly out of place in the lush green grass. His whole being seemed awkward in that field, yet at the same time, he looked perfectly at home with Saig across his lap and Athena by his side. Mycroft said it was because most animals couldn't talk back to him, therefore Sherlock found himself comfortable with talking to them. 

"I would've never had thought Sherlock would be an animal type of person," Lestrade admitted with an amused smile. "He seems too... Cold..." 

"He is cold," Mycroft pointed out, arms folded as he leant against the doorframe. "He just needs someone to talk to. And I guess because he's bullied at school, animals are the only ones he can talk to."

"Yes but animals seem to like him too."

"He speaks frequently with Athena and Saig. Of course they like him."

"Yeah," Lestrade looked out at his wolf. "But I think he's different."

"Of course he is." Mycroft answered softly before walking back inside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm yet to watch series three of Sherlock T_T How many of you guys have watched it? Ah well, enough of my problems, here's another chapter!~


	3. Chapter 3

"Where is it...? Where is it?!"

Mycroft held a hand to his face as he watched his younger brother ransack the entire manor for the fifth time, tidying the mess slightly as he trailed behind. He had awoken at six in the morning to the house in a similar state, and he still hadn't had time to speak with him yet. At him, yes? To him was a completely different story. Athena had first been upset with the sudden uproar, but now rested on his shoulder, used to Sherlock's antics.

"Where is what, Sherlock?" Mycroft held his mug of tea loosely in his free hand. "Please do give up on searching for whatever it is. I am getting frustrated at cleaning up after you constantly. This is worse than when you lost your skull..."

"My sketchbook!" Sherlock exclaimed frustratedly as Athena rested herself in his hair. "I put it into my bag when I fled the classroom! How could it have fallen out? It would've been sitting on a vertical angle, It couldn't have dropped out!"

Why his owl liked to rest on Sherlock's head was a mystery to Mycroft. 

"Oh, your sketchbook," Mycroft finally understood his brother's frenzy. "I see. Well, I don't think it's entirely impossible that it could've fallen out. You were running when you fled the classroom, correct? Because your bag is one you sling over your shoulder, and also that the strap is loose; the bag itself would've been flailing beside you. This would cause the bag to tip on a horizontal angle. Also due to the state of your sleeves when I saw you on the roof, you didn't zip it up. The possibility of your book falling out is actually quite probable."

"... Oh... Oh... Of course! How could I have not seen that?" Sherlock gasped out in realisation before snapping. "Wait, don't answer that... Hm... I'll just have to get a new one... A pity, because I had been accumulating some useful notes in that..."

"Are you really just going to dismiss it like that?" Mycroft asked sceptically, knowing that Sherlock was really angry that he'd managed to lose it. "Even after you wouldn't let me look at it? You do realise someone will find it?"

Sherlock stopped. He couldn't admit that he was worried, because he didn't 'worry'. Some of the things in that book were extremely resourceful for him, he couldn't bear having to write it all down again. Too much effort. That and some of those things he didn't even remember clearly. He would lose some of those precious data blocks that were not yet built into his mind palace. It frustrated him after all that time of guarding it, of looking after and making sure no one ever got a glance of what was in it: he lost it. 

"Of course someone will. Knowing the way everyone despises me, they'll reveal it to the whole school," Sherlock didn't make eye contact with his brother, refusing to show emotion. "And then they'll destroy it, burn it, spill chemicals and water on it, shove it in the dirt, and then give it back to me, when it's ruined."

Mycroft gazed worriedly at his younger sibling. Sherlock was very fond of his drawing book, he carried it everywhere. It was practically falling apart at the seams. He supposed it could be considered his replacement for a guardian animal.

"You do realise it is okay to show evident frustration, Sherlock?" Mycroft sighed running a hand through his hair. "I know you were rather fond of that particular sketchbook. It obviously held many drawings and scripts that you found interesting or useful, to lose it all would be exceedingly annoying, if not disappointing."

"There is no need to remind me of such things," Sherlock scowled back immediately. "I will admit, however, that you are right. That particular book did have some useful drawings and bits of information. If someone were to find it and read it, they wouldn't understand. Too stupid to comprehend. It does frustrate me that I have lost that all."

"That is understandable." Mycroft agreed calmly. 

Both heard the door of the manor open and looked towards the hallway (which wasn't even visible from the living room). It was Lestrade, Sherlock could recognise the sound of his and Saig's footfalls on the tiles (Mycroft had invited him around the prior night to discuss some work. Why he let himself in was most probably because he'd seen the door open). He stopped before calling out to the empty entrance way.

"Um... Why is there a photo frame hanging from the chandelier...?" 

"Just come in here," Mycroft called out. "Living room!"

A few moments later, Lestrade and his wolf emerged from the door leading off to the kitchen and stared at the Holmes brothers incredulously. Even Saig looked surprised (he wasn't quite sure how a wolf looked when it was shocked, but he guessed Saig had the expression closest to it on) Sherlock fluffed up the pillow in his hands before placing it down as the awkward atmosphere dissipated. While the entrance way had been messy, every other room (with exception of Mycroft's quarters) was in shambles. 

"What happened here?" Lestrade blinked around in disbelief as Saig went to Sherlock's side. "It looks like a hurricane ran through..."

"Sherlock and a hurricane are practically interchangeable," Mycroft pinched the bridge of his nose. "Files?"

"Here..." Lestrade pulled a folder of papers out of his bag. "So... Sherlock did this...? What happened?"

"Sherlock lost his sketchbook."

"I did not lose it!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, it fell out of his bag," Mycroft rolled his eyes as Sherlock finished fixing up the couch. "He's been looking for it for about six hours."

"Seven, I spent an hour in my room," Sherlock mumbled as he flopped down on the newly made sofa, Saig jumped on top of him. "OOF!"

Mycroft huffed amusedly while Lestrade all but cackled at him and the wolf, which wagged his tail and lay down over the spindly teen. Athena had taken her usual place on the older Holmes shoulder. Sherlock stroked between Saig's ears as he arranged himself so the human could breathe. Lestrade gave the wolf a few good pats on the back, before looking back to Mycroft. 

"Why does Saig like me so much?" Sherlock asked from under the lupus. 

"Because you play with him a lot," Lestrade answered with an amused smile. "He tells me about the things you say to him. He thinks you're kind of cute."

"I cannot have anyone think I am cute!" Sherlock looked up at the DI in horror. "And Saig, I told you not to tell him about anything!"

"Aw, come on Sherlock," Lestrade ran his hand down Saig's back. "Like Saig wouldn't tell me."

"I specifically told him he mustn't."

"Well, he _is_ pretty bad at listening..."

"Athena doesn't inform me of what you say to her, if that helps," Mycroft shook his head. "That could be because I'm your brother."

"Probably..." Lestrade looked around the room once again. "So Sherlock went berserk because he couldn't find his sketchbook?"

"In short, yes," Mycroft exhaled in exasperation. "I was tidying up after him for the first few hours, but I gave up after it got to ten. And I still haven't gotten him to eat..."

"All I need is my brain, the rest is transport!" Sherlock's protest was muffled by Saig's fur. 

"Must've been a pretty special book..."

"To a degree."

"A degree?" Lestrade laughed knowingly. "You stuck a photo frame on the chandelier because you lost it!"

"... Slightly special then..."

Mycroft felt like it was going to be a long two weeks.

\---

As much as he wanted to, John couldn't bring himself to peek into the pages of Holmes's thick book. He felt as if there was something permeating within the paper. Something ominous and morbid, or personal. He didn't know. It was just too much of a breach of privacy for him to take.

"What do you think about what happened last week?" Mike asked as they walked to school the weekend after the event. "Holmes went mental and slashed up some kid's face."

"Oh, yeah, um, that, yeah," John stuttered awkwardly. He could still see the teen ramming the jagged glass into that poor kid's face. "It was in my class. It was pretty scary to watch..."

"Really?!" Mike looked shocked. "What happened?!"

"I don't know," John shrugged with a strained expression. "Someone knocked over his stuff and next thing we know, the kid has a flask shoved in his eye... I had to stay to help for a bit. And I overheard he's been suspended for a couple of weeks."

He wondered how the news had spread so fast. One of the many mysteries of high school...

"God knows why he hasn't been expelled," Mike muttered, Chitoran waddling at his side. "That kid's a maniac..."

"Maybe the stress got to him?" John suggested wildly.

"No one just goes and jams a broken glass into somebody else's face."

John really couldn't compete with that comment. Wait, why was he even trying to defend Holmes? What he did was crazy! And incredibly scary if you saw it firsthand. John had originally been intimidated by the older. But now he was just intrigued... The writing pad had been hidden under his bed, along with his guardian egg. He was scared of it to be honest, well, scared to have it anyway...

"He's dangerous." John settled on for an answer.

"He's a psychopath." 

\---

Most of the day passed without much happening, until after he and his friends had eaten and they had decided to get out of the cafeteria to walk about the campus. It was one of those rare sunny days in London, when the sun was actually out and the clouds allowed the sky to be seen. Molly had to go to the library to go return some books, so they talked about (like they always did when Molly was absent) her crush on Holmes.

"I don't see why she likes him," Sarah frowned, Vita walking next to her with both Chitoran and Mio on her back. "Even after this, her opinion on him still seems the same."

"But how?!" Mike cried out frustratedly. "He practically poked someone's eye out! Who does that?! Isn't that slightly scary?"

"Well, obviously he does," Mary mused softly. "And Molly has never been one to be squeamish around blood and guts and stuff..."

"Hey!" Sarah objected. "I'm not squeamish either!"

"This is not a case of blood and guts," Mike countered with a noise of disapproval. "This is the case of him maybe being a murderer in his future."

"Why a murderer?" John asked with a confused look.

"I'm guessing," Mike sighed exasperatedly. "If he can do that, he's bound to be able to do it again. And that doesn't mean he won't do something in the future. Also because he's a psychopath."

John let his friends argue about Holmes's future while he looked out the metal bars of the school fence. Cars pasted by on the streets and the pavement was flooded with people and animals alike. Except for one male, tall and lanky with a mop of black curls. He could recognise it as Holmes even under the thick coat and scarf pulled up to his mouth. The suspended teen had an owl rested on his shoulder and a wolf at his side. So he did have a guardian animal? And didn't bring it to school? Wait, wasn't that illegal? And how did he have two? This wasn't making sense... 

Looking back at his friends, who were deeply debating Molly's love life, John snuck away to go to the fence. Holmes walked rather quickly, and John had to jog to catch up to him, hiding in the foliage of the school grounds. Having a better view of him, John noticed that he wasn't by himself, but following someone, an adult. So one of the animals must've been his and the other the older man's. but where on earth could he have been going? He watched as Holmes disappeared into the crowds again, becoming invisible in the city of London. Sighing while he contemplated on why the hell did he just do that, he began to walk back to the direction his friends had been going only to bump into Molly.

"Oh! John, hi," Molly smiled with a pile of books in her arms. "I was looking for you guys! Um, where are the others?"

 "I just came back from the... Toilet," he lied easily enough. "I was looking for them too. I told them I'd be going but I don't think they heard..." John frowned at the load in Molly's hold. "Do you want some help?"

"Huh? Oh, no, it's fine." Molly laughed sheepishly. 

"No, I insist," John took a few of the novels in his grasp. "I'm guessing your bag is full too?"

"Yeah." Molly sighed as some of the weight was taken off. 

"What are all of these about?" John looked at the book on top of his pile. "Medical stuff?"

All of them were interested one way or another with the ways of medical science (with the exception of Mary). He had met Sarah and Molly in his Math class and Mike in his PE class. Mary he had met outside of school, through Mike. He had tried dating Sarah once but it didn't really work out, they were still friends though, which was good. Because he had thought of Sarah as a really good friend even before they had dated.

"Mostly," Molly replied with a grin. "You know me..."

"I think it's kind of weird how we all want to have jobs in the medical business," John admitted with a hum. "It's kind of coincidental."

"A bit, yes," Molly shrugged nonchalantly. "But maybe it's because of out similar interest that we are friends."

"I guess..." John sighed looking back at the fence. 

Molly noticed his gaze and looked to where he was as well. "What's wrong?"

John blinked back at her and smiled.

"Nothing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really surprised at the amount of hits this has gotten in such a short amount of time, thank you so much! I'll try make the next chapters really good for you all. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

"You're all idiots." 

Sherlock pressed a hand to his forehead in pure frustration. How come he had to work with such incompetent fools? He really needed an assistant. Well, at least he had Athena and Saig to rant to. Mycroft had asked him to take her out, he thought that she had been cooped up in his office too much, and believed it would be good for her to get some air. 

"What is it?" Lestrade asked curiously, looking down at the dead bodies, one human, one a beautiful dove. 

"This is easy. First, the human," Sherlock stared down blankly at the dead man. "Judging by the creases in the jacket and jeans, he had recently changed before his death. You said that he was killed late last night yes? So he had a job with a night shift."

"He was a nurse or something?"

"What? No," the younger looked up at the DI with disbelief. "Look, ink marks on his fingertips, so he writes, but look at the veins in his legs. He doesn't sit at a desk all night. So he must be up and about for his job. Then look at his hair, preened, slicked back, and his outfit would've been neat and uncreased to go with it... Well, it was. He had to look presentable for his job."

"A waiter?"

"Most likely. The dove died first, look at the blood around the wounds, it's congealed more than the human's by at least five minutes," Sherlock pointed out kneeling by the corpses. "Breaking such a bond would traumatise the human, bullets were just shot into him to make it look like he died first."

Lestrade raised an eyebrow as Saig trailed after Sherlock, Athena fluttering above his shoulder. 

"Then the bullets," Sherlock continued as he stood and circled the human. "They were fired from a sniper from the roof of that building, seeing the trajectory angle; so obviously who you're looking for marksman. Also the location. There was absolutely no reason for the man or his animal to be in this alleyway, nor are there any signs of force used to get him there. That means he was being followed, tracked, he's done something wrong or betrayed someone and was trying to run. So the murderer and victim must've known each other. Must've had a deal or a contract of some sorts."

"Okay..." Lestrade nodded slowly. "What about the numerous shots. There were two in the heads of both bodies and seven on the chests. If you shot someone in the head, why shoot them so many times again if it were guaranteed they were dead?"

Sherlock analysed the bodies again, noticing the bullet arrangement. He pulled out his IPhone. 

"Oh, yes, this is a serial killer," Sherlock said absently as Lestrade brought the forensics back in to work on the bodies. "I'm pretty sure you're familiar with The Midnight Assassin. Kills right on the stroke of twelve. Twelve bullets on each body, making the number. Some deranged amateur who thinks that this type of thing is 'cool', when obviously it's just tacky and downright cringeworthy... It's not my job to track him down, because that's easy even for you idiots."

The younger pointed and trances the outlines of the numbers '1' and '2' on the corpses. How the killer managed to fit twelve bullets on the dove was incredibly tactical, yet messy. The white feathered bird was practically all red with its own blood. Sherlock showed the screen to the detective, who squinted at it in the dim light. 

"Well, that was fun," Sherlock sighed in boredom pocketing his phone. "Now what do I do?"

"I have to go inform the Met about your conclusions," Lestrade answered blankly scrawling down notes in a book. "And start a search."

"But I'm bored!" Sherlock whined folding his arms. 

Lestrade looked up at him incredulously. Sherlock was 170 centimetres at the age of eighteen. He seemed much more like an adult than a teenager, physically and mentally. Seeing him perform such a childish gesture made him look... Weird. Also, he was stuck with Sherlock now, that was annoying. He should really call Mycroft...

"Could you take me to the shooting range?" Sherlock asked out of the blue. "And don't call Mycroft."

"You have Athena!" 

"Oh, yes, she won't care," Sherlock waved his hand dismissively. "Come on, otherwise I'll steal your badge again."

"Like the other fifteen times you have?" Lestrade deadpanned walking away from the scene.

"Seventeen." Sherlock corrected as he followed the DI.

"What?!"

"Oh, oops."

"Sherlock, I've already broken enough rules letting you in here," Lestrade sighed exasperatedly, as he turned around he continued. "What do you think will happen if I..." 

Lestrade's eyes widened, he patted at his side for his pistol only to find that it was gone from its holster. He groaned out in irritation.

"Jesus Christ..."

Meanwhile, Sherlock was already heading to the shooting range. Manoeuvring through the hallways of Scotland Yard stealthily, he made it to the room with ease. Before entering, he spotted an open window and walked up to it, pushing it wider to create a gap.

"I know you don't like loud noises," Sherlock told the owl rested on his shoulder. "You can go back to Mycroft if you want. It would be best if you didn't wait for me, he'll get worried about you."

Athena blinked down at him with wide eyes, twisting her neck from side to side as if to shake her head. Sherlock raised an eyebrow at her curiously before smiling slightly and entering the range. It was empty, as he'd predicted, targets set up and earmuffs on a rack. He noted the animal sized ones and picked out a pair for Athena prior to putting some on himself. Why the owl stayed with him was a mystery, he wasn't even her owner. Maybe she pitied him for not having an animal for himself, maybe Mycroft asked her to stay with him so he wasn't so lonely. But that wasn't true. He wasn't lonely, he was just antisocial. Was that why Saig always came to him as well?

Standing in one of the gates and flicking the safety off the pistol, he began to shoot. 

Lestrade let him have his fun, because it had been a couple of hours when he came about to collect him. Sherlock had used all the ammo, having decimated the target and punctured smiley faces in each of their stomachs. Athena watched patiently as he shot the papers to death and beyond. Sherlock had taken her to the window multiple times, but she had stayed nevertheless.

"You," Lestrade snatched the gun from his hold, putting the safety on even though the gun was empty. "Are impossible young man..."

"Not impossible," Sherlock sighed as Saig jumped up on him. "Just bored."

"And that is what is going to get you killed one day."

\---

The entire student population was terrified of Holmes when he entered the school gates once more. He stayed the same while everything around him changed. Now instead of being teased, he was steered clear of, the kids murmuring hushed whispers and quiet warnings to alert anyone and everyone of his presence. He didn't really seem to care, he just sat at the back of the class room with a novel, tapping his fingers in boredom. He looked a little 'off' without his writing book... But that didn't really make it any difference. Before he was shunned like an outsider, now he was avoided like the plague. Eyes watched his every movement, John saw the kid who he'd assaulted look at him in terror every time he came into class. 

John often felt himself be pulled away by his Mike or Sarah as he drew close, dragged away to where Holmes wasn't. More scared than disgusted with him. Every time Molly tried to approach him, the whole group would try convince her not. The last few nights he'd spent a lot of time staring at the black book stuffed full of stray sheets. It made him nervous whenever he saw it, he wished to just throw it away. But something in his stomach stirred at the thought, he never could find it in him to dump the... Notepad? The weight of it seemed heavier than usual in his backpack. School continued as usual, he guessed, with the exception that Holmes was now ignored than tampered with. 

Whenever he entered a place, the talking immediately became quieter, and he waltzed into the place as if he owned it, pleased that people weren't constantly pestering him. How on earth was he going to return the book with this level of isolation? His train of thought was interrupted as the cafeteria doors barged open and Holmes walked in to take his usual seat in the far corner. He bypassed the counters as he usually did and set himself down with a book, feet placed up on the table. Surprisingly, no one ever told him off.

"He's staring at us..." Mary murmured, eyes low on the table. Mio sat on her lap. 

"Really?" Molly perked up glancing at the corner table hopefully. Leonides rolled his eyes. 

Sarah averted her view with a disapproving shake of her head. Vita walked in front of Molly as if to defend Sarah's point. "Don't look back at him!"

"He stares at everyone though," John pointed out with a frown. "This isn't any different than any other time he's stared at anyone else."

"Apart from the fact that this is after he screwed someone's vision up," Mike sighed exasperatedly. "John, can you really not see the seriousness of this situation?"

"Actually, I personally feel as if this whole 'situation' is being blown out of proportion, to be honest..."

"Oh my God."

"This isn't a situation, boys," Mary rolled her eyes before turning to John. "What Mike is trying to say is that Holmes glaring at someone directly seems more serious. Now we've seen what Holmes will do if someone irritates him too much. He's scared you'll get hurt."

"... But he's just staring..." John raised an eyebrow. 

"It's just better not to take any chances," Sarah explained to the dumbfounded male. "Just don't look John. Please."

As usual when he was nervous, John licked his bottom lip. Blinking over cautiously at the lone teen, he found himself staring directly into his eyes. They held eye contact for a while, John's vision flitted from side to side but Holmes still stared at him. It was more unnerving due to the fact that there was no telling what he was thinking, or what he was discovering about him. Then Holmes huffed, smirked slightly and that was when John decided to look away.

"He is a little more intimidating than usual..." he told his friends, earning small chuckles from them.

He frowned at his tray of food and pushed it away with a childish shake of his head. His friends didn't seem to notice though.

\---

The fact that Holmes had been staring directly at him was troublesome indeed. Did he know something was up? John hadn't been able to focus in class, and instead had been finalising his plans to return the book to him. He had almost been scolded about three times, Holmes probably noticed he was a bit off, he noticed everything. However, he didn't know if he noticed everything to do with everyone, seeing that he held a disdain towards the majority of mankind. John hoped he was included in that majority, probably was. He wasn't really anything mentionable...

The shrill call of the bell couldn't have come sooner, and John quickly packed up before looking throughout the classroom in between the fleeing students and animals. Holmes had already gotten out, he had to as well. He couldn't lose him. John popped his head out of the doorway, looking down both sides of the hall to see a brown bag swing around the corner of the left corridor. He quickly scurried after. 

John kept his distance from the older teen, making sure to keep Holmes in sight, but not to look like he was following him. At some point he managed to brush past him and arrive at the school gates a couple of minutes before him. He watched from the side (hidden behind a tree) as Holmes was just about to exit the gates before John called out to him desperately. 

"Holmes!"

Holmes immediately snapped his head in his direction, making John cower slightly under the sudden scrutiny. He raised an eyebrow quizzically before walking away. John gaped, then pressed a palm to his face. Great, now what, Holmes probably thought he was a weirdo now... He was too lost in his thoughts to realise a hand had slipped around his wrist and was dragging him into the bushes. Another palm pressed to his mouth to stop him from yelling out. John was turned around to come face to face with Holmes, analytical, silvery-blue eyes observing every piece of information he had on him. How had he moved so fast? It was a little more than close for comfort, but if he jerked back, he would've fallen out into the garden for everyone to see.

"You're not scared," Holmes frowned confusedly. "You're holding some pride, so you managed to accomplish something. But why would you want to talk to me about it? You certainly haven't come to boast."

"U-uh..." John slid his backpack off and dug a hand into it, he pulled out the tattered book. "H-here?"

He looked startled, but took the book graciously. Holmes looked up at his face again, and John looked away, too embarrassed. He was really too close...

"You didn't look through it?"

"I thought it was a bit personal to go snooping around someone else's work." John admitted, a lot calmer than he actually felt. 

"... Thank you, John..." Holmes looked away as he said that.

"How do you know my name?" John raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"How do I not?" Holmes whipped his head back to look at him incredulously. "I hear your name being called out every bloody Biochemistry class on the roll. Of course I know your name!"

"Oh... Right..."

"You're wondering about me, about my name," Holmes rolled his eyes knowingly. "Of course you are. I suppose it's to be expected. Everyone does. It's not like you need to know. It doesn't matter."

"Wait, why can't I know your name?" John questioned curiously.

"Because no one knows my name. Why would _you_ want to? It's not like you're going to associate yourself with me ever again, is it?" Holmes snapped back irritably. "Forget this ever happened. Delete it. I will thank you for keeping my sketchbook safe and having the courtesy to not look through it. Now go."

John was pushed gently out of the bush and back into the edge of the courtyard, as if he'd never snuck into a bush with a psychopath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! My sister was hogging the computer so I couldn't update T_T And school starts soon... I'll try to update regularly... It won't be easy though...


	5. Chapter 5

Sherlock slammed the manor doors open as he entered, remembering to push them shut before storming to the kitchen where Mycroft was most likely to be. To his prediction, he was right, his older brother was staring at him with a raised eyebrow, unfazed by the sudden outburst. Athena sat on the table where he worked, sheets strewn over the surface of the table. He was doing some of that detestable paperwork which involved the safety for the country and whatnot. 

"Yes Sherlock?"

"Look!" Sherlock thrusted the sketchbook in Mycroft's face.

"Oh, you found it, that's wonderful," Mycroft blinked vaguely at the well-used drawing pad. "Is that all you wished to say?"

"Someone gave it to me."

“Well, that's very nice of them."

"SOMEONE GAVE IT TO ME."

"Er... Are you feeling quite alright?"

"What's going on Mycroft?" Sherlock laughed deliriously, chucking his book on the table. "Someone from my school actually approached me, and not to annoy me!"

“... Despite your… Undesirable personality, and the way you go about presenting yourself to society, there are people in the world who do accept you even though you don't have a guardian animal," Mycroft went back to writing. "Although you would disagree, you school is not entirely prejudice."

"But they should hate me!" Sherlock pouted, dragging a chair out from the table and plonking himself down in it. “That’s how it’s meant to work, I hate them and they hate me back. No one annoyed me that way."

"You do realise you are most likely over reacting?" Mycroft looked to his brother incredulously. "This is one person you are talking about. One out of the two thousand, one hundred and seventy four students. And Guardians."

"It's still weird, he's weird," Sherlock sulked in his chair. "I don't see why he didn't show it to the whole school."

"Who?" Mycroft frowned confusedly.

"It doesn't matter!"

"... Well, you got your sketchbook back, isn't that what you wanted?" 

"Yes, I suppose..."

"Then you shouldn't worry," Mycroft shrugged nonchalantly as he organised some papers. "You have what you want. That person was nice enough to give your book to you, but that doesn't mean you should spend the rest of the day pondering about how strange it was."

Sherlock looked at his brother with an expression similar to annoyance before standing up and walking to the entranceway again.

"Where are you going?"

"To a park," Sherlock called back, taking his pencil case and sketchbook with him. "I need to think!"

"Don't stay out too late."

"Yeah, yeah," Sherlock shook off the warning. "You'll call Lestrade to come hunt me down if I do."

"You know me so well. Speaking of Lestrade, tell him to come over if you see him, I have some more papers to give him."

He rolled his eyes as he exited the building, calling out to Tony, who was still there seeming he'd just come back from school. The driver cocked his head to the side from his place leant against the car. 

"Going somewhere sir?"

"A park. Any park. Just a park. With trees." 

Tony raised an eyebrow but opened the door for him as he hopped in, closing it before taking his own place in the driver's seat. Sherlock noticed Treimph, Tony's guardian corgi, sitting in the passenger seat. The animal had obviously been cooped up in the car for most of the day.

"I can take Treimph for a walk if you'd like," Sherlock suggested quietly. "I'll look after him."

"Really? That's a very nice gesture of you sir," Tony looked back at him from the mirror. "I would appreciate it if you would, I haven't been able to take him out. But only if it wouldn't cause you any inconvenience."

Sherlock didn't mind. He could always use another animal companion to talk about his never ending observations. At least they couldn't say 'Piss off!' He watched for the second time that day as they entered the city, the speed of the car slowing down considerably. 

"It's fine," Sherlock replied softly. "I'll look after him."

"Thank you sir," Tony smiled as the car stopped and he got out to open the doors. "Call me if you require my services."

"I will," Sherlock called as he hopped out with his bundle of stuff and the corgi. "Come on Treimph, let's go find a tree."

They spent the next hour searching for a tree Sherlock found suitable to lean against. Once he did, Treimph found a stick for Sherlock to throw with his left hand while drawing with his right (to be honest, he was ambidextrous, he used his right hand more because of convenience). He smiled wistfully at the corgi as it looked up at him when he chucked the broken branch. Examining the variety of animals around him he found that everyone looked so happy and at peace. Good for the public, not so good for serial killers. He went back to drawing to prevent his mind from wondering to the topic of guardian animals before he heard his name being called. 

_"Sherlock! Sherlock!"_

He immediately snapped his head to the left, pausing his drawing and stick throwing to identify the source of his name. He was met with a large wolf running towards him, and just had time to chuck his things to safety before he was met with an inexorable wall of fur. Gravity forced him to the ground as he was sat on, a slight throb at the back of his head indicating he'd landed on a tree root. He chuckled and stroked the fur of the animal. Treimph had scurried around the tree to hide. 

"Saig! What did I tell you about not charging on people?" Lestrade came bounding up to him. "I'm sor-Sherlock? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing Inspector," Sherlock huffed from underneath the great beast atop of him. "Saig seems happy to be out and about."

"Yeah, good to get him out of the office," Lestrade laughed coaxing Saig off the teen. "You okay? I know he's heavy."

_"I'm not that heavy boss!"_

"I'm fine," Sherlock sat up, rubbing the back of his head tenderly and ignoring the phantom voice. "Treimph, come back here."

The corgi cautiously poked its head around the tree trunk before slowly padding out and seating himself in Sherlock's lap while Saig made himself comfortable by his feet. Lestrade looked at Treimph confusedly, squatting so they were at the same height. Giving the corgi a few long strokes, he asked.

"He's not yours is he?"

"Oh, no, he isn't," Sherlock confirmed petting the small dog. "He's my chauffeur's. I volunteered to take him for a walk."

"You. Volunteered," Lestrade gaped at him. "Oh my God. Sherlock Holmes, you are a gentleman."

"I am not!" Sherlock flushed at the comment and looked away. "I merely observed the fact that Treimph had been cooped up in a car all day and suggested I take him out."

"Whatever you say smart guy," Lestrade ruffled his tresses earning a whine of protest from Sherlock. "You should be heading home soon, it's getting late."

"What time is it? 

"Uh, quarter past six." 

"Oh," Sherlock frowned but shook his head. "Yes, sure. Home. Oh. Come over. Apparently Mycroft has more files to give you."

"More?" Lestrade raised an eyebrow sceptically. "Really? That was quick..."

"He practically is the British government. He can get anything with a snap of his fingers," Sherlock deadpanned at gathering his things. "Come along Treimph."

Wordlessly, Lestrade and Saig followed as Sherlock pulled out his phone and dialled Tony's number.

"Ah, Tony," he stated blankly. "Are you near the garage?" Sherlock looked back at Saig with a near grin. "We're going to need a bigger car."

_[How big sir?]_  

"Hm, big enough for a wolf."

\---

Tony arrived a few minutes later with a truck big enough to fit Saig in it. Lestrade and Tony hadn't met before, but he didn't really think that mattered as he sat in the far seat, Saig in the middle and Treimph in the passenger seat. The ride back was kind of awkwardly quiet, it didn't make Sherlock uncomfortable per se, it just was slightly irritating. He watched the scenery out the window pass by as a whole lot of blurred colours. Saig's thumped against his side with his tail every once in a while, not annoying but soothing. Once they arrived Sherlock dismissed the chauffeur for the day, letting him go home. He opened the doors of the manor extravagantly, telling Lestrade to close them before venturing into the house. It was quiet... Okay, that was usual, Mycroft was never really one to make noise, but it was too quiet.

"Mycroft?" He called out cautiously.

Noting the absence of a reply, Lestrade suggested. "Maybe he went out?"

"He would've called if he went out..." Sherlock hummed thoughtfully as he walked into the kitchen and flicking the lights on. 

Lestrade followed him as he ventured into the living room to find Mycroft on the couch, asleep with a folder on his lap and Athena on his shoulder looking down at him fondly. 

"He fell asleep," Sherlock blinked down at his brother with a scrunched up face. "That's weird..."

"It's kind of cute." Lestrade chuckled softly.

Sherlock brow furrowed before he looked up at the DI, who was smiling down at his brother amusedly. He slowly registered the facts before shoving him to the side forcefully.

"Ow!" He yelled. "Hey! I meant in a way that he stayed up for you!"

"Don't you dare say my brother is cute," Sherlock looked horrified. "This isn't like him..."

"What? Falling asleep?" Lestrade asked incredulously as he regained his footing.

"No, falling asleep on the couch," Sherlock corrected kneeling at his brother's side. "Or anywhere that's not his bed. Why should he be tired though? It's only seven..."

"Unlike you, I think he has more normal sleeping patterns." Lestrade pointed out Saig sitting at his feet. 

"Transport," Sherlock uttered to the DI before raising his voice slightly. "Mycroft."

His older brother's eyes immediately snapped open, squinting at the sudden change of light before looking up at Sherlock and Lestrade. Athena let out a series of somewhat angered hoots which Saig replied to with a chirpy yelp.

**_"Why did you wake him up?"_ **

**_"The boss is here! Course he'd wake 'im!"_ **

****Frowning to himself at the conversation that was coming out of nowhere, he looked back to Mycroft, who had sat up and handed Lestrade a folder.

"Long day?" Lestrade raised an eyebrow at him quizzically. 

"Too many people to deal with..." Mycroft nodded in agreement. "Tiresome and irritating..."

"You were waiting for us," Sherlock concluded blankly as his brother stood to his full height. "You don't need to wait."

"Well, you did bring Inspector Lestrade here, so obviously I did," Mycroft rolled his eyes knowingly before turning to Lestrade. "Is that all? Or do you need anything else?"

"Ah, I have to ask you about some stuff."

"I'm going to the field," Sherlock announced, Saig and Athena following. "Text me if you want me back!"

The wolf bounded by his side and the owl flapped above his head as he exited through the large opening doors in the kitchen, leaving them open for his return. He still had left his sketchbook in the kitchen but he doubted he could draw in this light. Sitting down, he turned to Saig with a blank face.

"Is the reason you come with me because you pity me?"

_**“Why d'ya think I pity you?"** _

Sherlock whipped his head to the side to stare at the wolf in shock. He sat up and looked around to look for any people before relaxing back into his former position. Where were these random voices coming from...?

"That's strange, I thought I heard someone before..." Sherlock chuckled to himself.

_**"Where? I'll beat 'em up!"** _

Sherlock's eyes widened in realisation when he suddenly connected the speaking to the wolf beside him. "... Saig...?"

_**"Yeah?"** _

"... I can hear you speaking!" Sherlock gasped in wonder, he clasped the dog by the face. "I can hear you talking to me! This is brilliant!"

_**"Uh, Athena, I think he's going insane,"** _ the wolf's voice was rough and confused, but not too low. It reminded him of Lestrade. _**"He thinks he can hear me..."** _

**_"I don't know what to say to that."_ ** Athena replied softly, dainty like her owner.

"You were just talking about how you think I'm going insane," Sherlock stated to Saig, who jumped back at the words. "See? I can hear you."

**_"How on Earth can you hear me?"_ ** Saig barked, tail poised defensively between his legs. **_"Only the boss is able ta hear me!"_ **

_**"Remembering he can hear me too,"** _ Athena fluttered on to the wolf's back. _**"This is an unusual occurrence... Maybe because you don't have an animal yourself, you've acquired the sense to hear the others around you."**_

"But that's entirely impossible!" Sherlock objected.

_**"There have been no cases of a person not having a guardian. Perhaps you are the first,"** _ Athena countered informatively. **_"I will not mention this to Master Mycroft, he will think you experimented on me."_ **

_**"I'll tell the boss!"** _

_**"Saig!"** _

_**"Alright!"**_ The wolf whimpered sadly. _**"I won't! Why does it have ta be a secret?"**_

_**"Because we don't know what it is! And Mr Lestrade will think you're insane!"** _

_**"Oh and that's a reason not to tell the boss."** _

_**"Saig..."**_

The animals sounded like a old, bickering married couple. Sherlock shook his head and stood up. 

"This is weird..."


	6. Chapter 6

"Sherlock did you drug me?"

He frowned as he walked into the kitchen when Mycroft asked him that. With a look of incredulousness present on his face, he asked back.

"Why?"

"Your eyes... Appear to be... Purple." Mycroft muttered reluctantly and looking away in embarrassment. 

"What?" Sherlock snorted rushing to look in a mirror of a nearby bathroom. "I didn't drug you by the way, been in my room the whole... Time..."

To his disbelief; staring back at him was not his ever changeable grey/blue/green eyes, but deep violet irises with speckles of silver in them. Sherlock blinked a couple of times to make sure he wasn't imagining things but his eyes were indeed iridescent purple. What was happening to him? First being able to hear other guardian animals speaking and now his irises had decided that today they'd be bright purple. Brilliant. 

"Ah, yes I forgot I had them in," Sherlock lied as he entered the kitchen once again with a dismissing hand gesture. "They're contact lenses.

"Contacts?" Mycroft rolled his eyes at his brother. "Please, you don't even own contacts. Much less coloured ones."

"You don't know what I own," Sherlock countered back. "Anyway, I'm using them as reference."

"I'm rather glad I don't," Mycroft hummed. "What do you need them for?" 

"I need them for a drawing." Sherlock corrected with a huff. 

"And you need contacts for that?" Mycroft said through a yawn.

"It's precautionary if I can find anyone with naturally purple eyes," Sherlock snapped sarcastically. "Of course I need contacts!"

"... Whatever pleases you little brother," Mycroft sauntered off to his study. "I'll see you after school."

\---

He often retreated to the most hidden corners of the library to spend his lunch times, observing people and reading whatever books he deemed interesting from cover to back. As well as that, he drew and finished assigned homework (so he didn’t have to waste time doing it at home). People ignored him, not even sparing him a second glance, which was good, because they were annoying. The event with the flask appeared to scare everyone off, so no one approached him. And he'd gotten two weeks away from this treacherous place. 

But today, he was searching for all the books he could find related to guardian-animal-abnormal-occurrences. A pile was accumulating next to him quickly as he swished past the shelves. Most of these he wouldn't get past the first five pages however, he needed all the information he could get. He'd also look up some theories online tonight. He checked the time on a nearby clock before hauling his hoard to the checkout desk. The librarian knew him by name and didn't seem to mind talking to him despite some of the rumours around school. 

"Hello Mr Holmes." She greeted cheerfully as she scanned the books through to his account. 

"Hi." He murmured faintly. 

"This is a lot of books," She blinked at the list on his digital catalogue. "Doing some research for a project?"

"Of such," Sherlock replied placing the books in his bag. "When do I have to return them?"

"Two weeks."

“Appreciated."

Sherlock exited the library with a heavy bag and a calculating mind, head low as to prevent people from seeing his eyes. It was weird. At the current moment they were purple but just a couple lessons ago they were his normal colour and he'd been able to relax for a bit. He couldn't exactly feel when they changed, but he'd been checking on his phone camera every so often. This unnatural occurrence was troubling him deeply. 

"Holmes!"

At the sound of his name he tensed up. Discreetly pulling his phone out, he checked his eyes. Thankfully, whatever curse put upon him graced his eyes back to their normal colour for now. He turned slowly, to find John Watson running towards him. Everyone else present in the hallway seemed to stop and stare at him with fear, but the smaller male just stopped in front of him with a smile. Sherlock narrowed his eyes at him. The second encounter with the younger in the span of a few days. How unusual. Seemed much more so that John had chosen to approach him with everyone else watching.

"John… Watson..."

"I don't think you should call me by my first name if I can't call you by yours," John pointed out with a shake of his head. "It's not really fair."

"What do you want?" Sherlock raised an eyebrow. 

"Here," John handed him a stack of papers. "You left these in the library."

A confused expression contorted his face before he blinked and took the sheets. Had John been following him in the archives? The writing was clearly his own, diagrams and blocks of writing filling every piece of white on the pages. They must've fallen out of his sketchbook when he ran out. He guessed that was the consequence for always dashing around. Tucking them into his bag, he noticed John seemed to be trying to read him. 

"Why are you always running about?" He asked curiously. "Like you're always late or something... Sooner or later, you're going to dash out of a class without your school bag."

Sherlock noticed John wasn't looking directly at him, in fact his gaze appeared to be focused on his shoes. This was weird, the younger male didn't seemed like someone who wouldn't look people straight in the eye. He looked over him, examining the information piece by piece, gathering bits of evidence. John noticeably tensed, as he was eyed by him, and Sherlock smirked. He crouched, trying to look up to see John's eyes, only for him to avert his vision. 

"What?" John stammered in demand, defensive and wary.

“There’s something that you’re trying to hide from me," Sherlock announced with no need for an answer. "Why are you avoiding eye contact?"

"No reason."

"If there was no reason you would be able to look at me directly," Sherlock pointed out knowingly. “… Oh, is this some ridiculous bet or something? ‘Who can get closest to the freak’? Hmph. Ludicrous what you people deem interesting."

The older rose slightly, still trying to get a peek at John's face. Startled by the sudden approach, John pushed him away, making him fall to the floor before dashing off. There were chuckles and hushed gasps and whispers as John fled the corridor, turning a corner. Sherlock watched him carefully, and glared at the students who’d stopped around him. They seemed to get the message, and continued on with their pathetic lives, beginning to move down the hallways and ignore him as he gathered himself together.

His phone had clattered out of his bag and on to the linoleum of the ground. In it, he could see his reflection.

His eyes were purple again.

\---

He arrived home with a different air around him, and Mycroft noticed the abnormal change. It was something that felt... Deeply unsettling. Something extremely peturbing had majorly affected his brother. Sherlock walked quietly into the kitchen, slowly placing his bag on a chair before going to get a glass of water. His older brother raised an eyebrow as he sat opposite him, putting the cup down and shedding himself of his blazer before he did. 

“Sherlock, are you feeling alright?"

"Something weird happened today Mycroft," Sherlock stared into his glass with a forlorn expression. "I didn't like it."

"I somewhat feel that phrase is becoming more common around this household," Mycroft sighed, mainly to himself prior to averting his attention back to Sherlock. "What happened this time?"

"... I upset someone Mycroft..."

“And I ask, when is there ever a day in which you don’t upset at least one, if not plenty of people?" his older brother frowned at his unusually sympathetic behaviour. “You have made it very clear that you could not care for the rest of humanity, no matter what you do to them."

"Exactly!" Sherlock abruptly stood up, glaring at Mycroft. “But… There was something… Different about him. Something that I couldn’t comprehend, purely because it was on an emotional front but still… Such things have never happened to me..." 

"Who?" Mycroft asked pointlessly.

"It doesn't matter!"

This was sounding a lot like the conversation they had a few days ago. Déjà vu, wasn't that what they called it? Sherlock sat again, rolling his eyes and looking away. Mycroft observed his brother as he sulked, chin buried within folded arms. These mannerisms were not usual for Sherlock. Whatever happened between this person and him must've been completely strange for him. Most things he just brushed off without a second thought. As intellectual as he was, Sherlock needed a break sometimes. He was only eighteen.

"Go draw." Mycroft announced, eyes fixed on Sherlock.

The younger raised an eyebrow, but stood, taking his school bag with him. He exited through the kitchen doors and out into the plain that stretched far ahead of the manor. Sherlock loved the field. It was somewhere he could get away (apart from his bedroom) and it was outside (always a bonus, seeming Mycroft was always pestering him to get out of the house more often). It was a good place to escape, not to hide, but to take down his shields and let himself relax. Well, at least his eyes had calmed down... So he thought.

From his bag, he pulled his pencil case, a pad of lined paper, a couple of the books he'd gotten today and his sketchpad. He flipped the covers of the publications and started to scan both of them, writing notes and drawing diagrams and symbols. The day went on as Sherlock made his way through all the novels in his bag, and before he knew it, it was night. Frustrated when he was only able to collect just under a pages of notes (both sides covered), He decided to go inside. He needed more information. The Internet.

He packed his things up and rushed back to the manor. Mycroft had retreated off into his bedroom or office. Most likely the latter, as he only ever resided to his room when he was preparing for sleep.

Setting the his stuff on his desk, he sat down and flicked the light on. His egg still sat there, in its nest. His fingers quivered as he ran them over the surface briefly. Drawing out his notes, he flipped open his laptop. The window open was of his blog, which he briefly checked before clicking on a new tab and typing 'abnormal occurrences connected to guardian animals' into the search bar. A whole lot of useless articles came up, mainly to do with a failing telepathic bond between an owner and an animal. Some told legend about their first arrivals and companionships to humans. Some about connections between them. But nothing that would be resourceful to him.

He eyed the egg next to him as he wrote down minute pieces of data and stuffed them into his sketchbook. Time was unimportant to him, but a dull aching behind his eyes told him he'd been at it for a while. Pushing through his pain and frustration, he went through another dozen web articles. Trivial blocks of info rushed in one side of his mind and out the other. There was nothing on spontaneous heterochomia, much less anything about it being connected to a guardian animal...

"Useless, useless, useless!" Sherlock groaned, lying his head over his keyboard. "All of this is nugatory! I can't use any of this!"

There was a light tap on the door before Mycroft's head popped in. Athena on an extended arm. He examined Sherlock's form and attitude at the moment before speaking before entering. Walking to his side, he noticed the amount of books and stray sheets, also the unnaturally messy state of Sherlock's hair. He'd been running his hands through it again. He usually hated having it unkempt, this must have frustrated him a fair amount. 

"Whatever you're doing, I think you should take a break," Mycroft informed softly. "It's late."

"How late?"

"Two."

"I can work another half an hour," he muttered before turning back to his computer. "I still need to find some information."

**_"Master Sherlock, this isn't healthy,"_** Athena's voice rang through his head. **_"Master Mycroft is worried for you. I can feel his aura being extremely disrupted. You're putting him under stress..."_**

"Athena says this isn't healthy." Mycroft repeated, unaware Sherlock had heard the first time.

Sherlock looked back to the door, where his brother looked at him with a strained expression. Mycroft wasn't used to being weighed with emotional stress, was his behaviour that concerning? Probably to him. He had always been his older brother's 'weak spot'. Strange. Sherlock just found Mycroft annoying.

"Okay, fine, I'll go to sleep," Sherlock gently closed the lid of his computer, collecting his notes and placing them in a pile on top. "You may leave Mycroft. I'll put myself to bed. Don't wait outside."

_**"Thank you."**_ Athena murmured.

Mycroft must've not heard.

Without another word, his brother left, shutting the door with an audible click. Sherlock sighed, unbuttoning his school shirt and discarding his trousers. He couldn't be bothered to get his pyjamas, and a shower could be taken in the morning. He did, however, went to brush his teeth. As he did, he watched his reflection. Eyes were back to purple now. Jesus, he'd have to find a cycle for this thing... Whatever it was. 

Returning to his bedroom, Sherlock flicked off the desk light and sauntered to his bed. Flopping down dramatically, he yanked the silk sheets over him and closed his eyes. 

It wasn't long before he'd managed to force his mind to shut down.


	7. Chapter 7

Dreams were something that rarely affected Sherlock. In fact, he never really had them, and usually all he saw were pictures and memories. Sometimes he didn't even see and just heard. Yet many things about and around him had been changing lately, and this was one of them. 

He could only hear a muffled voice, but he couldn't recognise it as his own, or anyone's he could ever recall hearing. It was pained, distressed, yelling in his ears so loud he just wanted it to stop. There was a yawning emptiness in his chest, and it seemed to weigh him down whenever he tried to shake it away. Sounds that didn't make sense rattled his skull; it hurt. But not really in an agonising way. More like his body had succumbed to fear and it seeped deep within his bones. He tossed and turned in his sleep, letting out pathetic noises that he'd never let escape his mouth if he were conscious. 

"Who are you?" Sherlock demanded, looking around the dark. "What do you want?"

_"Sherlock!"_

Another voice, he knew it. He could pinpoint it to a memory in the hazed mess that was his mind at the moment. It was too faint though, he couldn't hear it enough for it to break through the screams and wails in his head. Black flooded his vision, but in his dreams he still tried to run, panicked and unfamiliar with the foreign sensation coursing through his veins. 

_"Sherlock!"_

"This isn't real!" Sherlock yelled to himself. What was this feeling...? He hated it.

_"Listen to me."_

_"What's happening to him?!"_

_"I don't know..."_

Why was this torturous raucous in his mind anyway? He never recalled storing it in his mind palace, nor would he ever want to. What was going on? This  never happened, why happen now. There were two voices now, louder, clearer, but not clear enough to decipher owners. Amongst the black in his mind, he could finally see something, a speck of white. Light. Desperate to escape this nightmare, he dashed towards it, his own uneven panting in his ears. The glow became bigger as he approached it, and he felt his eyes open as he opened his arms to the white.

Mycroft and Lestrade were towered over him. Sweat coated him in a sticky sheen and he looked up at Mycroft with rabid eyes. His brother observed him quickly, Sherlock closed his eyes under the intense scrutiny, his chest heaving as he regulated his breathing. What on earth was that? Something trickled past his ear and he instinctly reached back, holding his fingers up he found blood. He'd been scratching at his head. 

"Bloody Hell! You scared us kid!" Lestrade sighed in relief as Mycroft fussed over the blood. "What was that?"

"You're lucky it's a Saturday, Sherlock. I let you sleep in until twelve," Mycroft murmured as he treated his claw marks. "What was it about?"

Sherlock knew Mycroft was asking about the nightmare, but to be honest, he wasn't sure himself.

"... I... I don't know..."

\---

Nightmares often took him victim more than dreams blessed him with their presence. Most were about his father, fighting in the military, others were about embarrassing things happening in real life. But that was normal, everyone had those types of fears. It was okay to have nightmares like that. It was normal 

This however, wasn't. John couldn't see. It was too bright, white flooding behind his eyelids. No matter how much he covered his eyes, it crept through the cracks and poured into his vision. He could barely see his own hands. There was also yelling, in pain, and desperation. He couldn't tell, but whatever it was, he could feel it too. It washed over him like a tidal wave, swimming in his blood and making his heart beat in thunderous bursts. What was this? Where was he and how come he couldn't see? Looking around he discovered that he couldn't go anywhere, there was nowhere to run.

"Help!" John yelled out hopelessly. "Help me!"

No one replied. Not that anyone would, he had expected that. But he just wanted someone to be there, reassurance, hope. Somebody, anyone, just something to tell him that this pain was fake. To collapse the delusion surrounding him and to break him from this trance. He felt empty, lost, like when he felt when his father had died. He hated it.

"Stop it!" John cried out, clutching at his chest. "Stop!!!"

Maybe if he could get it to stop, this pain would go away. Maybe it would let him rest. Whoever was yelling back at him didn't listen, they just screamed and cried like he felt like doing.

"Goddammit! Just stop!" He groaned, taking a few steps forwards. 

Taking his hands from his eyes, he covered his ears. His face scrunched up as he shielded his vision from the blinding whiteness. But the voices were in his head. It didn't matter if he had a physical form in his dreams or not, these noises where made from and in his mind. They were made to torment him through the night. Why couldn't he wake himself up. Usually he could do that, why not now?

_"This isn't real!"_

John opened his eyes, only to squeeze them shut again. That wasn't him. And it was clearer than the other voices, more real. While the words obviously hadn't been directed at him, they were still comforting to hear come from somebody else's mouth. He opted to call out, but then realised he had not idea who it was. Confused he searched his memory for anyone who sounded like that, but found himself unable to remember the voice. Facing the brightness once more, he found something had changed. There was a patch of black, darkness amongst the excruciating white. 

With a whine he ran towards it blindly, arms scrabbling ahead of him as he finally reached the black. Throwing himself into it, he sat up in bed, eyes opening and hand coming to his forehead. 

John was in his room, and his clock was blaring in bright green numbers '12:01'. No one was home, that's why nobody had come and checked on him. There was probably a note on the bench explaining his mother and Harry's absence.

With an elongated sigh he collected himself, breathing hoarse and ragged. 

\---

Deciding it was no good to just sit around all day, John went out, leaving a note on the bench next to the one left for him. It was almost the end of the school year, in a month's time, he'd have six weeks off to just laze around. He was looking forwards to it, this year he'd worked his butt off for his exams, a long holiday was just what he needed. 

He lived in more on the outside of the main city but was still able to walk around. Nothing fancy or anything, just one of those mundane apartment flats with three bedrooms. It was pretty big for a flat in the near the centre city, he had to admit. John ventured into the shops. He didn't really have a plan to what he was doing, but he had his wallet and hadn't eaten. So buying lunch looked like it was on the agenda. 

Looking around, he wondered what his family were up to. His mother had probably gone shopping, Harry said she'd gone to see Clara. Not knowing when they'd be back was a little annoying. He didn't really want to be at home alone, there was nothing to do. Maybe he could call one of his friends... He stopped outside a cafe that he went to often after football, and just to save himself from walking around aimlessly deciding what to eat, he went in.

Chiming bells alerting someone entering were lost in the white noise of chatter. It was a lot busier than usual. Probably because it was the weekend. As he strolled up to line up in a small que to the counter, he looked around for a seat. There weren't any by the looks of it, he'd have to go awkwardly sit with someone else if he wanted to sit down. Not that that was an unusual occurrence. The place was pretty popular.

"Wow!"

John frowned and looked down to see a small boy looking up at him with big, brown, awestruck eyes. With a confused smile, he knelt down and ruffled the kid's hazel locks.

"What can I help you with?" He asked amusedly. Becoming more serious, he furrowed his brow slightly. "Have you lost your parents...?"

"Your eyes were yellow before!" The child gasped holding John's face. "I could see!"

"Whoa! Steady on!" John laughed, though internally was panicking. Had his eyes really been yellow? Oh God, not again. This happened back in school too, when he'd been talking to Holmes... Of course it happened when he was talking with Holmes... "What colour are my eyes now?"

"They're blue," he frowned slightly pulling away from his face. "But they were yellow..."

"Sam, there you are!" 

John looked up to see a middle-aged woman heading towards them and he rose, the young boy sticking close to his leg as she came to them.

"Is this your child, miss?" John inquired politely. 

"Yes, I'm sorry if he was disturbing you," she smiled back as she coaxed the boy to her side again. "Thank you for looking after him."

"No problem," John waved a hand before smiling at Sam. "Stay close to your mother, okay?"

"Okay!"

They left, John checked his eyes on his phone camera. Blue. The usual... Good… Had the boy really seen or just been imagining things?

He ordered cake when he got to the counter. While it was unhealthy and insubstantial for lunch, he had a craving, and it was the weekend. Walking around, he looked for someone that he might've known to go sit with. John found himself tottering around for five minutes before he spotted a familiar head. In the corner all alone as usual. 

"If you're just going to stare, be a little more discreet."

John flushed and shook his head out of his trance. Holmes was blinking at him with faked innocence, it made him even more embarrassed. He sidled up to the booth awkwardly.

"Uh... Can I sit here...?"

"... Um... Sure..." Holmes replied slowly, a hint of uncertainty in his voice, going back to whatever he was doing. "Go ahead..."

The table was covered in lined papers, the amount of work put into each page was incredible. John eyed them as he sat down, gently pushing some away as so he had some space. Holmes had his laptop and leather-bound book out, he seemed to be typing while simultaneously writing. This was surprising to John, because it didn't even look like he was looking at the page yet the letters all fell into place perfectly. 

"Again with the staring," Holmes sighed exasperatedly. "Seriously John."

"Sorry.”

John looked up. The reaction he got was not Holmes narrowing his eyes to examine him, but a startled look and for the older boy to jerk back. 

“What now?"

"Your eyes are bright yellow."

"Thank you!" John sighed exasperatedly, flailing his arms in annoyance. He was surprised at how normally Holmes was reacting to this. Hiding it from his family had been hell, but someone else seeing? Someone he barely knew? John was surprised he hadn't been called a freak or a vampire by now. Yet he was pretty sure that he wouldn't get the vampire anology, John had a vague suspicion that Holmes hadn't and wouldn't ever read the Twilight Saga (probably a good thing, Harriet had read them and wouldn't shut up about it for months). And again, this wasn’t your average teenage boy. This was the guy who sat in the corner writing in a book because no one else wanted to associate with him. The loner, the freak, the outcast. 

John felt kind of sad for him.

“Sorry, sorry, you didn’t deserve that. Dammit... Listen... Do you think you couldn't tell anyone about this?”

_(…You don’t think I deserved that…? You… really don’t think so…?)_

…What was that…?

"Why would I? I have no one to tell, John."

“Knowing you, you probably do.” John muttered and folded his arms on the table. 

“I don’t care if you have yellow irises."

“Right... Reassuring... Uh... What's with all the notes?" John ignored the use of his first name. "Are you studying?"

"More doing research," Holmes stopped scrawling and closed his computer. "We've certainly had a lot more encounters than most."

"If you stopped dropping stuff then I'm sure I wouldn't have to come and give it back."

"Usually, if anyone else found something of mine, they'd burn it."

"I'm not anyone else."

"Indeed you are not," Holmes grabbed a fresh page of lined paper and began writing again. Glancing up at John, he huffed. "You're up late."

"Huh?" John raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"You woke up only about an hour and a half ago, seeing the state of your hair. You came to here maybe because you were bored, more presumably because the rest of your family were out," Holmes explained as John's cake came. "Because you've only been up for what I said, you haven't eaten so you're having lunch... Cake?"

"What?" John huffed indignantly. "It's the weekend."

"Who has cake though? I mean, I know you have a sweet tooth, strangely enough seeming you don’t have any sugar in your tea-“

“How do you know I don’t have sugar in my tea?”

“- There’s a bloody cup of tea right there which you’ve just put milk in, but not sugar, how didn’t I know you’d don’t have sugar in your tea…?"

“Right, whatever… I just wanted cake okay?" John mumbled through a mouthful of chocolate. 

"Hm," Holmes said dismissively. "Right."

He felt Holmes's gaze fall upon him every once in a while as he slowly ate away at the cake in front of him. John couldn’t say he didn’t find it a little concerning, feeling the intense stare. Was Holmes trying to see if he was nervous? Or trying to figure out what was going on with his eyes? That was probably scientifically interesting enough for him

What was he going to think of him now?

"Look, I don't care if your eyes are bright yellow," Holmes sighed exasperatedly, continuing to type away on his computer. "I think it's.. Ah... Fascinating."

"Really?" John asked incredulously.

"It's incredibly so. Having golden irises is much more interesting than brown or green. It's also something not genetic, but then again, maybe it is. The alleles could be acting up in your eyes, highly unlikely but the theory is there," Holmes pointed out with a shrug. "Although, I think your blue eyes look... Um... Good... Better... Mm..."

That comment made look at Holmes directly with a look of disbelief. Holmes didn’t appear to care, as he didn’t stop whatever he was doing to pay anymore attention to John than he already had.

"What?"

"I don't repeat myself, John."

Something inside him made John feel all giddy inside, he looked down as he ate, pretending to have not heard. 

But secretly, he was smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

In the end, he invited Holmes to his flat for a couple of hours to pass the time because he was insanely bored and discovered that all his other friends were busy (not that he considered Holmes his friend, but he seemed like an okay guy).  

No one was back, so he removed the note on the bench he'd written before climbing the stairs to his room, Holmes looking around curiously, taking everything in. No doubt examining and taking apart every detail of his life. It was embarrassing knowing that Holmes knew practically everything about his life and the life of his family... Supposed that was the consequence of letting him into his home. Hell, he'd invited him around, it was more a punishment.

He sat in the middle of the bed while Holmes worked on the floor, sheets and all spilled everywhere. They didn't really talk, just sat in each other's presence. John didn't really see the point in trying to start a conversation, especially when Holmes could just cut it off immediately. He'd spotted Holmes looking at him a few times, probably to examine his eyes or something, so he didn't ask about it. Were they still golden? They had been at the cafe, it had been an hour, but the intervals they turned and changed colour were unpredictable and sporadic, happening anytime, anywhere, and usually at the most inconvenient times. It was frustrating, and it made him fearful that there was something wrong with him. Could this have something to do with his animal being late?

"You've got questions."

"What is all this?" John gestured to the piles of sheets littering the floor.

"I told you, research."

"Yes, but for what?" John repeated. "No one just goes around doing this much research for something like... Whatever you're doing."

Holmes looked at him with a contorted face, and stood up, eyeing the papers. He picked out a couple of ink-covered sheets, shuffled them, then handed them to John. Curious, he took the pages and started to read them. Words he were unfamiliar with, different languages, were slipped between English. He was halfway through the first sheet when he saw some words he'd heard before, in biochem, heterochomia iridum. They'd had a lesson on genetics and this particular condition had been mentioned more than once. Heterochomia iridum was when your eyes had varying proteins, so appeared as different colours. Sometimes it can be major, sometimes not. To come to think about it, it was probably the closest thing to his weird eye-colour-changing thing… Did it happen over time? Or was someone born with it?

He read on.

"Why would you be investigation… Heterochomia iridum?" John muttered as Holmes flipped open his laptop again. 

"Because," Holmes replied blankly. "I have it."

John's head snapped up, then he looked at Holmes. Well, his eyes had always been an indescribable colour, they were always changing (how and why had he noticed his eyes of all things?). So he guessed that it shouldn't have been such a surprise.

"No John," Holmes sighed exasperatedly sitting in front of him. "Look at this."

John was surprised when his face was brought under a book that Holmes had suddenly acquired. Their noses were touching, and he found it way too close for comfort. Squeezing his eyes shut, John jerked back suddenly, his knee knocking Holmes in the stomach as he yelped. Unbalanced, the older fell forwards, hands holding himself up from squashing him. John looked shocked up at Holmes, who was now braced between his legs, equally confused.

"I said look!"

"You were too close!"

"JOHNNY! I'm ho-"

Both heads whipped towards the door to find Harry looking at them. John let out a strangled noise and flushed bright red at the sudden intrusion. She looked between them for a second before grinning slyly and slamming the door shut.

"I'll leave you two alone for now yeah?" She called through the door, descending down the stairs. 

**_“Harriet! Don’t make any assumptions!”_**

… Who was that…?

Both boys just looked bewildered at the door until John groaned. Taking the open book from Holmes's hand and placing it on his face. God he'd never hear the end of this for the rest of his life...

"That was awkward..." John muttered, voice muffled between the pages. 

"Um... Sure..." Holmes agreed, still staring at the door. "Awkward..."

"Could you get off me?"

"What? Oh, yes, sure," Holmes sat up, taking the book back. "Sorry about that, but you shouldn't have moved."

"What was that about?!"

"I just wanted to show you my eyes."

"Can't you do that from far away?!"

"Mm, under a book? You wouldn't be able to see," Holmes looked at his phone. "Oh, it's later than I thought. I... Um... be getting home... Yes... I should... Um, go..."

Holmes dropped to the floor and began to collect up all his papers. John handed him the ones he'd been reading, offering to help but Holmes declined. As John watched, he realised that he was gathering the papers in a particular order, and probably didn't want it to get muddled up. That would explain the declination of assistance...

"Hey."

"Yes?"

"Will I ever know your name?" 

The taller turned back to him with a thoughtful face before he shrugged nonchalantly. White pages were disappearing fast off his bedroom floor and John was astonished at how fast Holmes had managed to pick them up, he was even picking them up as he looked back at John.

"Maybe, maybe not," he replied blankly now placing his laptop away. “Possibly if we are to make this a regular thing perhaps, but I think it's best if we don't associate ourselves with each other.”

“Only possibly?”

“Don’t underestimate my ability to keep my name secret."

It kind of hurt John to hear those words, but he understood that someone like Holmes would say that. He nodded slowly as if in acceptance and stood up to lead him to the door. Harry was quietly sniggering to herself in the living room, and John glared at her as he passed. Holmes tapped his shoulder as he opened the door, beckoning him to come outside for a moment. He followed him out the door and into the hallway of their floor.

"Why did you invite me over?" Holmes questioned as soon as the door was shut. "You barely know me. You don't even know my name."

"I've heard enough about you at school," John shrugged lazily, leaning against the door. "And now I've talked to you a few times, you aren't as bad as everyone thinks."

"Everyone thinks I'm a psychopath," Holmes rolled his eyes. "You do know who you're dealing with, yes?"

"So you admit you're a psychopath."

"No, I said everyone thinks I am," Holmes huffed childishly. "I'm not a psychopath, I'm a high-functioning sociopath. Get your facts right."

"Oh." That would explain why he didn't want to meet him again.

"You're distracting me," Holmes narrowed his eyes. "Why did you invite me around?"

"Because I thought it'd be... Interesting," John had trouble looking for the right word. "And I wouldn't have been doing anything else so... Why not? I don't know. Do I have to have a legitimate reason? Do you think this is some kind of bet I made with my friends? Because it’s not. I can see why you’d be suspicious and stuff but I am being serious when I say this whole thing’s on a whim.”

The look John got was something between confusion, surprise, disbelief and fascination. But Holmes looked to the floor and scratched his head awkwardly. 

“I understand,” he scratched the back of his head awkwardly. His voice sounded forced as he continued. "Well, it was... Good... I suppose..."  

"No problem."

"But seriously, no more association with each other." Holmes immediately added after.

"Um... Sure..." John frowned but agreed to the request. 

"Goodbye then John." Holmes waved as he walked away.  

John watched as he disappeared down the street and into the mobs of people before going back inside again.

\---

"So... What's his name?"

John covered his ears as he walked past Harry, ignoring her as he continued to pester him all the way into his room. Goddammit. Harry and her goddamned timing (perfect for her). His older sister jumped on to his bed as he pulled his pillow over his head. Her colourful macaw, Intios, flapped around him as well, adding to the annoying atmosphere.

"C'mon Johnny! You can tell me!" She nudged as his back irritably. "I promise I won't tell Mum! Cross my heart!"

**_“Harriet! You really should stop! I could probably sense his anxiety from blocks away!”_ ** a voice squawked in his head. **_“His aura is becoming alarming shades of brown and black!”_**  

Black and brown. That always meant not good things.

“Harry!" John whined childishly. "Stop following me!" 

"Oh come on! You know I don't judge!" Harry rolled her eyes as she shut the door to his room. "Just tell me!"

"He's no one! And I’m not gay!" John yelled voice muffled by his pillow. 

He wasn't particularly lying, Holmes wasn't a person he knew personally. Or to a point that they could call each other friends. They were just acquaintances. Technically, John didn't even know him, he didn't even know his full name. And besides, it wasn't like he'd ever invite him over again. Holmes had strictly told him that they should cut all interaction with each other from that day on. 

Secretly, he wondered why. 

And he wasn’t gay, God, just because she was, didn’t mean that Harry could go off and make all these assumptions.

Harry and Intios stopped annoying him and walked to the door, but John could still sense her presence in the room. He looked up at her with reluctance. 

"What?"

"In my opinion, he's pretty cute," Harry smirked at him slyly. "I think you look cute together.”

**_“Sorry John… She just get’s over-excited sometimes…”_**

As the door clicked shut he groaned and shoved his face in his pillow once again.

He was really never going to live this down, was he?

\---

"Sherlock, what on earth was that?" 

The said teen sighed as Mycroft bombarded him with questions while he was attempting to go to his bedroom undetected (it didn't work). Lestrade was also in, and he just tagged along after the older Holmes. Sherlock turned to his brother and tapped his foot impatiently.

"What?"

"What do you mean 'what'?" Mycroft exclaimed incredulously. "You basically woke up and ran away! Where were you? I was texting you all day. I called as well!"

"Oh wow, you called! Am I meant to care?" Sherlock scoffed with a roll of his eyes. "What else did you do? Call for a search party?"

**"Master Sherlock, please don't do this!"**  Athena called out uselessly.

"Sherlock Holmes, where the hell were you?" 

"Hey, err... Guys...?" Lestrade walked after the two brothers. "We can talk about this in a civilised way... I think..."

**"Uh, boss, I don't think that's working..."**  Saig yelped aloud. 

"Well I'm fine, so it doesn't matter!" Sherlock retaliated confusedly ignoring all the calls for him. "Mycroft, you really shouldn't worry. On that note, why do you?" 

"And apparently we can't." Lestrade muttered to himself.

"You know very well why I worry about you Sherlock!" Mycroft chided.

A hand wrapped itself around his wrist and pulled him back. His brother's eyes looked pleading as he stared into them. Sherlock frowned. He didn't like to remember those times, they were not his best years. Memories of hiding in dingy alleyways and waking up in stranger's beds filled his head. The buzz of being up so high was so exhilirating to beat being dragged down so low you couldn't see the light. He'd been so young, innocence lost under the pure light of the moon with the lowest of the low. But he was over that, he'd beaten it when Lestrade had found him one day, bloody and broken. And then the cases had come up and gradually, he was able to beat the addiction. Drugs had once been his only resort; the only ticket to escape this boring, _boring_ world. Even for just a little while. Occasionally, he sometimes wished he could convert back to his old ways, but Mycroft would know, and deal with it. ****

"Look, I'm clean!" Sherlock rolled his eyes, pulling his shirt sleeves up. Faded scars were the only remains of his old life. "You think I'd just go back to it?" 

"You've thought about it more than not! I found that stash of cocaine under the house that once!" Mycroft countered harshly before his face softened and he looked down. "I... I'm... ‘Scared'... For you, little brother..." 

"And there's no need to be, I know how much you despise the feeling. There’s no need to feel it," Sherlock removed Mycroft's hand from his arm. John's flat was far from a brothel. "And I think you'd know if I'd reverted back to my old ways by now."  

"I still worry," Mycroft muttered, folding his arms. "So where did you go rushing off to?"

 "Library." Sherlock answered simply. It wasn't a lie. Before he'd gone to the cafe, he'd issued a few books. 

"Okay then," Mycroft nodded slowly. "Thank you for telling me."

With a slightly melodramatic turn, Mycroft walked away. Sherlock watched as he entered the kitchen before drawing his gaze to Lestrade, who was lingering, eyes wary as they looked over him. 

"I'm fine Lestrade." Sherlock answered the hidden question.

The DI looked hesitant, but nodded and followed Mycroft back into the kitchen. They were, with no doubt, going to talk about his mental state. With an inwards roll of his eyes, he blinked down at the two guardians, the owl seated upon the wolf's back. Athena and Saig both came to follow him into his room. Once in his haven, he dumped his things on his bed before looking to the two animals.  

“Okay. What do you want?"

**_"We just wanna see if you're alright buddy..."_** Saig whimpered, ears flat and tail drooped low. " ** _You worried all of us."_**

"I'm fine." Sherlock went to his bag, pulling out a stackful of notes. All this useless research... It was all he had though...

**_"Master Sherlock, please, you can tell us."_** Athena murmured pleadingly, fluttering on to his shoulder. **_“We care about you, we want to know what’s happening and if you’re alright."_**  

"Did Mycroft and Lestrade ask you to get me to talk?" Sherlock narrowed his eyes at the owl. "Seriously, I thought they were past that!"

**_"Oi, the boss doesn't tell me to spy on people!"_** Saig protested sharply.

 "You're the animal of a policeman, of course Lestrade has asked you to eavesdrop."

**_"Master Sherlock, we are Guardians,"_** Athena pointed out. **_"We are here to look after others."_**

"You aren't meant to look after me," Sherlock countered, reading through his notes. “I’m neither of your owners. You’re meant to be looking after Mycroft and Lestrade.”

**_“It is of a Guardian Animal’s instincts to be able to protect those who matter around us, owners or not,”_** Athena informed knowingly, Sherlock looked up at her reluctantly. **_“It’s any animal’s instinct, even yours. If you saw someone you cared about in a difficult situation, you would help, wouldn’t you?”_**

“Well actually-“

**_“Rhetorical question, Master Sherlock."_ **

**_“Yeah, just ‘cause we have assigned owners don't meant we can't care for others y’know. It’s called empathy, kid, "_** Saig sat at the foot of his bed. " ** _And besides, you're fun to talk ta."_**

"You call me cute."

**_"You are though."_ **

****"Shut up!"


	9. Chapter 9

Back at school, things were going pretty normally. Except for the fact that people whispered a lot more. Maybe it was because of Holmes, but he didn't think that he'd done anything too worthy of this much talking. Other than that, John had no idea what was going on. It wasn't until after school he finally was able to understand why the gossiping had suddenly skyrocketed. 

He was just putting some books away in his locker when he felt himself being pulled away and pushed against it, the door now closed. Struggling, he discovered his hands were held, by his wrist. He looked around, five boys stared back with smirks, all with different animals. Some of them were much taller than he was, and their guardians as well. Hell, there was a tiger. And while he did know how to defend himself, John doubted he'd be able to fight off this lot by himself.

"What do you want?" He asked firmly doing his best not showing any fear.

“Look at him," the leader (he presumed. He was at the front) snorted. "Lost without your master?"

"What are you talking about?" John scrunched his face up. 

"You and Holmes," The one holding his left wrist rolled his eyes as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "We saw you with him."

What? What about them? They were acquaintances...? And that was it.

“Good for you. And?" John glared at the ringleader. 

"Well, surely he bribes you to talk to him. No on in their right mind speaks to him because they want to," another sniggered. "And because he isn't here... We might as well beat up his little pet."

"What the hell are you on about?! I am no one's pet!" John protested, pulling against his bonds. "Now let go of me!"

"Please, stop trying to deny it, we saw you take him into your flat. Are you his slut too?" A punch was thrown to his stomach, he grunted. 

"So you're stalkers now?" John spat out, voice laced with venom. "And I'm not a slut!"

"Snarky aren't we?" He felt more punches and a couple of kicks. "We just like to make his life harder. And why shouldn't we hurt his plaything?"

"I am not a fucking plaything!" John yelled angrily as another punch hit his side. "Stop being childish and let me go you bastards!"

"He's being too loud," The leader huffed before commanding. "Gag him."

“HEY-“

John shouted as a tie was wrapped around his mouth before the students continued to beat him up. There wasn't much talking after that, John was too busy trying to fight off the hands and stop the people hurting him while they just laughed at his defencelessness. He got a few good kicks in, but a few blows to the head had made him dizzy, and he'd begun to slump against the lockers. He had no choice but to endure it, he was too weak now, and the blows just kept coming. Closing his eyes, he took the pain. He couldn't breathe, blood was dripping out of his nose in a steady stream and his mouth was gagged. 

"What the-"

"Ah! Shit-"

"Oi! Stop-""

There was a continuous whacking noise, and yells of pain from his offenders before John heard the familiar clacker of a broom against the floor. He barely had the energy to open his eyes, but he did, and what he saw were the boys fleeing. He coughed, unable to keep his eyes open, he rested his head against the metal behind him and caught his breath. Vaguely, he registered some shuffling from behind him. Someone was removing his backpack. Wait, so first he's beat up and then he's being robbed?

Fan-fucking-tastic.

But then he realised that no, the person wasn't stealing from him, because soon the tie was removed from his mouth and he let a sigh of relief escape him. A moment later, it was scrunched into a ball and gently prodded into his hands. 

"Hold this against your nose. It'll stop the bleeding... To a degree."

John nodded and brought the balled up fabric to his nose, blocking off the blood. He heard more noises, and the person who was tending to him stood up, out of fear of being left alone, John grasped at their leg. They had trousers on, so it was probably a guy. Also his voice was quite masculine... From what little he could focus on. It took him twice as long to register words... However, he couldn't be sure. Maybe it was just his mind playing tricks on him.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to take this back. Keep your head down, that will help your nose."

It didn't sound very sympathetic, but he reluctantly let go and the person walked away. A door opened and there was some rummaging before the footsteps returned. John suddenly felt himself being lifted from his seated position, into someone's arms. While it was embarrassing, he didn't have the energy to express it. The person was walking somewhere now, and John allowed his head to loll against his rescuer's shoulder. 

It wasn't long after that his vision went dark. 

\---

"I'm sorry to disturb you ma'am, but your son has been in a bit of a predicament." 

Mrs Watson blinked at him in astonishment, seeing John in his arms, she gasped and opened the door, letting him in. His older sister rushed down after being called and instructed to get some items. He had no doubt that she recognised him. The mother's animal was a small bear which followed her by her leg. Yes, it must’ve looked a bit weird, seeming that he was carrying John ‘bridal-style’ and he was some random which had popped up on the doorstep. John would hardly cling to him in this state, too asleep. That and he’d carried him all the way from school, luckily, it wasn’t too busy, but it had gotten him a few strange looks. Also, it had been almost impossible to hail a cab.

**_"What happened to him Jane?"_**

He was still getting used to being able to hear other animal’s voices. At first, he thought it was just Athena and Saig, but it turned out to be all animals. Usually he blocked them out though, it was like being in a room of chatting people but times two. The bear’s voice was gentle, almost shy and child-like.

"I don't know..." Mrs Watson muttered to her bear before she asked him as he entered the sitting room. "Does he have to go to hospital?"

"No, he'll just need a few days off school," Sherlock shook his head. "I've checked briefly and he hasn't sustained any internal injuries. He got a few hits to the head, I think a trip to the hospital would be precautionary, yet unnecessary."

She was surprised at his mature outlook on the subject (obviously) but she nodded and continued. "Okay then. Can you carry him up the stairs?"

"Of course." Sherlock nodded surely following. 

Gently, he manoeuvred him and John up to his room. Sherlock waited patiently as Mrs Watson pulled the duvets off enough for him to lay the smaller down. Harry reentered with a flannel and a bowl of water (warm, most likely) to wash the blood off. Her macaw flapped restlessly. His bleeding nose had seized since John had dozed off, but that hadn't stopped the blood from before to stain his face. John's mother took the cloth and carefully wiped at her son's face while Sherlock removed his shirt (by her word, of course). 

"What happened?" Harry asked as she gently lifted her younger brother so Sherlock could tug his sleeves off. 

"He was being assaulted," Sherlock stated blankly. "Some of the idiots at our school were going at him. I don't know why."

**_"Assaulted? What would John be assaulted for?"_**

That must've been the macaw. Shrill and slightly angry. He knew why, of course he did. He just didn't want her to know. He looked at the bloodied shirt in his hands and folded it fastidiously. Sherlock didn't know why; but there was something about John that made him want to protect him. It wasn't just a hunch or an urge, it was an instinct. Something had told him John was in danger and he'd immediately come running. Hell, he had carried him through the city to his flat. Why did he do that? He'd never do that for anyone else! With a sigh, he removed John's backpack.

"What?! Is John being bullied?!" Harry hissed at him, the macaw leant its neck in to glare at him.

"No, this has never happened before," Sherlock murmured, watching as John was tended to. "They had no reason to be hurting him. I hope he's okay."

"So where do you come in?"

"I found him, and seeing I had been here before, took him here," Sherlock shrugged nonchalantly. "I got a few stares as I walked down the streets..."

He stood, and checked his phone. "I... I have to go..."

"... Oh.. Yes, of course!" Mrs Watson looked towards him with a look of gratefulness. "Thank you ever so much for looking after him. It means a lot to us."

"It's... Um... Good... All good," Sherlock really didn't know what to say. "You're welcome?"

"Yeah, thanks." Harry patted his back, the harsh thumps almost making him fall. 

"I'll see you then." Sherlock waved awkwardly. God, how do you deal with scenarios such as this? "I'll just… Let myself out."

He really hoped John was okay.

\---

When he woke up it was morning, way past the time he was meant to go to school. How was he home...? That fact seemed to escape him more so than the fact that he was not at school. John briefly panicked, searching for his uniform before the throbbing in various parts of his body registered. He groaned and lay back down, suddenly overcome with a sense of lethargy. Next to him on his beside table was a glass of water and a couple of pills. He downed them quickly, gulping the drink soon after and hoping they were painkiller of some sorts (what else would they be?). Judging by the time, Harry would be at school and his mother would be working. So that meant he was at home. Alone. Again. 

Who had saved him yesterday? He really hated the way that sentence sounded, but it was the only way to described. It made him sound like some pathetic damsel in distress. Did his friends know? God, so many questions... On his cellphone there were messages from all his friends, mainly asking where he was. So they didn't know. Good. The painkiller was starting to kick in, and John managed to sit up this time before getting up. Dressing was a slightly painful process. His stomach ached to the point where it hurt to curl his back. He replied to the texts as he made his way downstairs. When he got there he was surprised to see both Harry and his mum sitting on the couch, watching telly. Intios and his mother's bear, Zen, were playing on the floor.

"... Mum...?" He croaked, his voice hoarse from underuse. "Harry?"

**_"Jane, he's awake."_ **

****... Who was that...?

"John?" His mother turned to look towards him before making a space on the couch in between her and Harry. "Honey, sit down, you shouldn't be walking around too much."

"Okay," he nodded as he sat down next to her. "What happened? And why aren't you at work?"

"I asked if I could day the day off," she smiled down at him. "Harry on the other hand, refused to go to school until she knew you were okay."

"Oh..." John's hazy mind registered this slowly. They always overreacted when he was hurt. "Okay..."

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah... I guess..."

"You're lucky Johnny," Harry grinned nudging his side as their mother got up to make him something. "Apparently, that guy found you after you'd been hurt and carried you here."

Someone carried him here? He remembered that someone was carrying him but passed out after that. Had someone really carried him from school all the way here? That was strange... Who could that be...?

"... They bet them up..."

"Who?"

"The person who carried me here," John stated blankly looking up at Harry with a confused frown. "They bet them up before taking me here. He didn't find me after. He intervened before they could do anymore damage."

"Really? He never told me that!" Harry exclaimed softly as she handed him a blanket.

"He probably didn't want to sound like a hero or anything."

"That's noble of him." 

"Who was it anyway?"

"Oh, don't you know?" 

"I passed out before I could see who it was."

"Well, it was that guy."

"What guy?"

"Y'know, the one you were... 'Getting cozy' with the other day..."

**_"Stop teasing him Harriet! He'll get mad at you!"_ **

Did she mean Holmes?! As in the sociopathic guy who told him not to associate himself with him again Holmes? She was joking right? Right? He was still yet to confirm with Harry that what she had seen was just the slightly strange conclusion of a misunderstanding. Or just an accident. If that'd work better... And where were all these voices coming from…? Why were they talking to his sister?

"Really?" John narrowed his eyes sceptically.

"Don't be embarrassed Johnny!" Harry cackled slyly. "Of course it was him! I have to say, you looked pretty cute in his arms. Apart from the bleeding nose and all the bruises. You looked like a baby."

**_"Harriet..."_ **

His eye twitched and his face flushed bright red. Pulling the blanket up and covering his face he groaned. Harry just laughed at his flustered behaviour as their mother came back with a sandwich, confused at her children. She sat back down and handed him the plate. 

\---

The rest of the day went quickly, seeming that he had basically done nothing for the past few hours (he had barely left the couch). It was heavenly to just lounge around but he knew he'd be going back to school tomorrow. And the homework... He'd have to catch up on all his homework. And the lessons... Having a day off had its downsides more than its perks. Harry and his mother went out to go do some shopping or something, he wasn't really paying attention when they'd announced their departure. So he was more than surprised to hear a knock on the door. 

It wasn't Harry or his mother, they both had keys and wouldn't have to knock. If it was one of his friends he would've received a text. And he'd been texting them all day… Well, almost. Curiously, he peeked at the stairwell. Who could it be?

"Coming!" John called out as the knocks came again. He opened the door and almost fell out at seeing who it was. "... Holmes?!"

"Hi," Holmes waved a leather-clad hand. "May I come in?"

It wasn't as if he needed permission. He let himself in anyway. John gaped at him as he bounded up the stairs. Following him slowly, he found the lanky teen dropping his bag next to the couch unceremoniously. With a quick smile he sat himself on the arm of the couch. John realised he must've just come from school, seeing he was in his uniform and the time was only a little past when school hours finished. 

"How are you?"

"I'm... I'm... Uh... Yeah... I'm fine. Fine," John sounded kind of dazed as he resumed his previous spot. "What are you doing here...?"

"Checking on you," Holmes answered chirpily. "Oh, and..."

Pulling his bag up from the ground, Holmes revealed a stack of papers and a couple of textbooks. John raised an eyebrow as he took the items, flipping them over and reading them.

"That's you homework for the next couple of days," Holmes nudged his head in the direction of the sheets and books. "I collected it off your teachers."

"You aren't even in the same year as me."

"Oh, and that stops my ability to talk to a couple of teachers does it?" Holmes rolled his eyes at him. "Honestly John."

"You bet up five guys, defended both of us from their animals, _and_  then carried me home."

"And?"

"How on earth did you pull that off?"

"Are you implying something...?"

"You're a stick!"

“… Should I be offended?”

“You’re a _stick_!”

"And that affects my physical strength apparently."

"There was a tiger."

"Yes...?"

"A _tiger!"_

Holmes ran a hand through his hair. "Look, it doesn't matter!"

"... What happened to 'we shouldn't associate ourselves with each other'?" John raised an eyebrow, wrapping his blanket around himself tightly. 

"You don't get it... Do you...?" Holmes narrowed his eyes at John as if he'd done something wrong. Which he hadn't, from what he knew... "Do you know why those buffoons came after you? They came because they saw you with me. While I understand why they'd come after me, why they would personally target you is... Stupid. You haven't done anything. Even though I don't particularly care, I'm the one who doesn't have my guardian and therefore offending you is morally wrong. I don't particularly like inhumane acts. So predictable and rather... Dirty..."

"... Half of that went in one ear and came out the other..." John nodded slowly. "But I don't have my animal yet, so it's all cool."

“Now I wonder why I came…”

“Don’t be a jerk, you didn’t just get beat up,” John huffed, quickly adding; “but it’s fine,” as an afterthought.

"No, John, you're still seventeen," Holmes sighed exasperatedly. "You still have a chance. I however, have passed the time period in which an egg hatches. I don't have an animal, my egg is empty. Nothing at all."

"I don't see why they'd tease you about it, it's just a guardian animal," John admitted as he stood up. "You're still a person and I don't think you should be treated like that because you don't have something everyone else does. You're a good guy when you get to know you and I... Uh... I think you can be nice when you want. You just don't because people don't want to be with you."

 John hummed as he walked to the kitchen, wrapping the blanket around his neck. He pulled open a cupboard to grab some cups. Usually, when stretching his stomach muscles out didn't hurt like hell, he could reach the mugs on the top shelves by being on the balls of his feet. So when he tried to reach up today, a blasting pain shot through his torso and he gasped out at the feeling, holding his stomach as the pain passed. Damn those guys, they’d really not gone easy on him… Holmes heard this, and walked over to get the mugs for him, looking around he asked John.

"... What do you want...?"

He never once glanced at John himself.

"Uh... You don't... Have to..."

"What do you want." This time it was a statement and not a question. 

"I... Tea...?"

"Appreciated," Holmes started to fill the kettle, grabbing another mug on the way. "You don't mind if I make myself one, do you?"

"Not at all." John smiled at him.

"Go sit on the couch then."

Holmes rushed around the kitchen like a maniac, but there was some method in what he was doing. The stuff he'd gotten out was back in its place as quickly as it was out. With two cups of tea, he sat down on the couch next to him. He handed one to John, who took it with a smile on his face. As mean and psychopathic as he made himself out to be, Holmes was actually a pretty nice guy. He took a sip; milk, no sugar. Funny how he could remember something little like that.

"First of all," Holmes sipped at his tea daintily. "I'm not a good person."

John blinked at him confusedly. 

"And second; I'm not a nice guy to people because I don't want to be," Holmes continued with closed eyes. "It's because I have no desire to be with them. I'm a sociopath."

"Yes, you've said it before," John murmured looking out the window. "So why are you here?"

"... Pardon...?"

"You're a sociopath. You don't 'connect' with people," John explained blankly. "Why are you talking to me then?"

"Because you can tolerate me, apparently," Holmes answered sceptically. "And you don't seem to mind me despite hearing everything but positive things about me."

"You're a hell of a lot more interesting than anyone else I've met." John hummed thoughtfully. 

"And so are you, John Watson."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I've been MIA lately, stuff's been going on and you know how things get with life, yeah? I actually have to thank SH for getting me motivated to finally update this! So thanks to you ^^


	10. Chapter 10

"You know, you seem to be staying in the urban area later than you used to..."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow at his brother over the table. Today was one of the days he had to eat, not that he ate much. He didn't reply, simply going back to his meal. It had been a few weeks and he had been making moderately occasional visits to John. 

"Usually you'd be back by five," Mycroft continued softly. "Now it's more like six."

"Only on some days," Sherlock objected firmly. "I am not constantly coming back later, if you have noticed Mycroft." 

"Of course I have, I’m not ignorant," Mycroft sighed with a roll of his eyes. "It's just why that I am yet to figure out."

"I'm sure you'll get there eventually," Sherlock took a sip of water. "I think I'm finished to a standard that you would seem suitable. May I go?"

With a flick of his hand, Mycroft dismissed him and he was able to escape to the depths of his room. Even with all his notes, he still had no idea why his eyes had changed colour a few days ago. Neither why they had stopped changing. For now. As well as that, he had still yet to figure out if the same thing was happening (happened, whatever) to John. That time in the cafe his eyes were a magnificent golden colour, it reminded Sherlock of sunlight. Usually, they were blue, like the sky. He flopped on to his bed unceremoniously, sheets of research flying up and fluttering down around him like oversized snowflakes. They fell over him, covering his face and body in white pages scribbled with multicoloured ink and he sighed. Why was he doing this? Was there even a point? Would he even find an answer?

“… Hey kid...”

Sherlock sat up, papers slipping from his form as he did. He raised an eyebrow to find Lestrade looking at him from outside his window, Saig on his hind paws next to him, his front ones placed on the windowsill. What was he doing here? And why was he using his bedroom window as an entrance of all things? If Lestrade had a case, he would’ve texted and he would’ve gone to the crime scene, rather than Lestrade picking him up. He hadn’t been speaking with Mycroft, Sherlock knew he’d been about the manor since he’d come home from school. Also, he was being a lot more quiet than usual, almost a whisper, indicating that he didn’t want to be heard by anyone but him. And Mycroft appeared to not be aware, yet he could be acting...

_**“Heya Sherlock!”** _

Saig, happy and excitable as ever.

“Lestrade… Saig,” Sherlock looked between them before walking over and opening the window. “What on earth are you doing here? It’s almost seven o’clock. Does Mycroft know? And where is your car?” he noticed that he was wearing different clothing from usual, tramping pants and a red raincoat. That was weird. “Also, what are you wearing?"

“Haha… No, Mycroft does not know,” Lestrade smiled sheepishly. “Well, sort of... He knows I take Saig around the forest sometimes but he doesn’t know I’m here now. And my car’s parked outside the driveway.”

“Wait, you take Saig to the forest? Why?” 

“He likes it. There’s a couple of badgers he’s friends with somewhere by the outer field. I’ve met them, they’re great.”

Guardian animals could communicate with wild ones. They weren’t as open and sometimes were hostile, but it wasn’t impossible to do so, Sherlock knew that much. He was just surprised that it was badgers Saig befriended, wolves were seen as an enemy of badgers. Yet again, badgers and wolves did share several characteristics, maybe they found a common ground.

“Because of course Saig is friends with a cete of badgers.”

**_“They’re fun!”_ **

“Anyway, you look a bit down, do you want to come meet them?” Lestrade asked with a smile. “Come on, sneaking out at nighttime, isn’t that your thing?"

“Meet who?”

“The badgers.”

“… You’re asking me to meet a cete of wild badgers…?” Sherlock raised an eyebrow. “How many are there?”

**_“Come on Sherlock! They’re really fun!”_**  Saig sounded really excited.

“Um… I don’t know…” Lestrade pondered aloud for a moment. “Seven…? Eight…? Something like that…"

“You’re asking me to meet a  _full_ cete of wild badgers…?” 

“Hey, badgers are actually really peaceful, I have been here many times and sometimes, I’ve seen foxes entering and exiting their burrows,” Lestrade objected, leaning on the windowsill. “Come on, I’m sure they’d love to meet you. Seeming their territory goes all the way throughout the forest and further, and you visit there frequently.”

“… Lestrade, can you understand the badgers…?” 

“What?”

“As in… Speaking, like you and Saig.”

“No, wish I could though. That’d be pretty cool,” he shrugged and gestured outside. “Come on kid, you coming or not?"

Sherlock blinked at them incredulously.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this…” he sighed and turned to his wardrobe. “Let me get changed…”

“Great!” Lestrade chirped and ducked down, Saig following. “We’ll hide here.”

With a roll of his eyes, Sherlock proceeded to get changed into his ‘leg-work clothes’, which consisted of black cargo pants, walking boots, a navy waterproof jacket and a merino. He didn’t know why he called them that, perhaps it was because Mycroft seemed to disdain the antics he got up to out and about. They were just the clothes he wore when heading out into the forest next to/half surrounding the property (which he did, very often) to explore, observe, collect things for experiments, or go missing to annoy the hell out of Mycroft. It was great, he could get things done and irritate his older brother at the same time.

“Okay,” Sherlock jumped out the window and half shut the panes, leaving them latched on the second lowest setting. “Let’s go.”

“Cool,” Lestrade smiled as they jumped off the garden ledge. “Saig, lead the way."

They crept along the front of the manor, ducking into the first patches of scrub before fully disappearing into the thick branches and the smell of the earth and damp. Saig bounded ahead, but stopped so the other two, who were walking, catch up, before dashing off again. The sky was barely visible from above, so Lestrade carried a small torch, beam directed to the ground as they walked, lighting the path.

“This is unlike you.” Sherlock admitted as they climbed over a fallen tree.  He hadn’t been here before… Maybe he should explore more often… Mark it down on his own maps… He was happy he brought out his own bag tonight, he could do that when they stopped.

“What?”

“Doing things like this, stuff without my brother knowing. Seems a little rebellious of you.”

“Your older brother is younger than me, and also doesn’t control me. He knows I come here, he just doesn’t know when. I don’t abide to his rules and he doesn’t give me any,” Lestrade scoffed in amusement. “I’m allowed to do what I want, unless it’s against the law, then he’d probably kill me.”

“If you weren’t so stupid, I think I’d like you more than Mycroft as a brother.”

“I’m going to take that as a compliment.”

“Do as you want with it,” Sherlock huffed. “So how many badgers are there?”

“I dunno, I’ve only ever seen a couple at a time… The most I’ve seen is seven or eight,” Lestrade gave a noncommittal shrug. “But there’s quite a few burrows… Maybe they each have their own...”

**_“Stop boss…! And Sherlock. We’re here,”_** Saig huffed, turning on his side as to act like a barricade.  _ **“Dim the torch! Otherwise you’ll scare them… I don’t like scaring them..."**_

Lestrade did as he was told, and the area was lit by a glow with the intensity similar to a night light. It was a slight knoll, a dried up stream-bed, Sherlock observed, there was another fallen log over the two banks. rotting, probably a great home to many bugs. In the sides of the bank, there were several holes, entrances. There were most likely plenty more. Saig let out a small yipping noise, and from one of the holes popped out a largish, black and white creature with a long head and puffed up tail, a badger. 

**_“Oh… Hello Saig, it’s just you and Greg…”_** the badger’s tail lowered a bit. Seeing Sherlock, it cocked it’s head to the side.  ** _"Who’s this…?”_**

“Sherlock Holmes.” He immediately introduced, subconsciously and widened his eyes. That would give away that he could understand other animals. He started thinking of an excuse.

“Why are you saying your name…?” Lestrade raised an eyebrow at him in suspicion.

“Can’t you see? It’s cocking its head to the side, it’s a subconscious gesture of confusion. Usually, its only used to seeing you and Saig, but because I’m here it’s wary. It wants to know who I am.”

Lestrade narrowed his eyes, and Sherlock thought he didn’t believe him for a minute before he shook his head and chuckled as they slowly walked closer to the sett. “And you can even deduce animals.”

**_“He lives in the house outside the forest. Anführer,”_**  Saig replied happily.  ** _“Don’t worry, he won’t hurt you, we know him. And he can understand animals! Sherlock, this is Anführer! Or Frührer for short. Man, your name is so hard to say! How do ya do it? It’s like An-fru-h-rewr or something… ”_**

**_“Ahn-foo-h-rewr. There is no extra ‘r’ and the 'u' is carried out, like an exhalation.”_ **

“Wait, what?” Lestrade turned to Sherlock and exclaimed. “You can talk to other animals?! Since when?”

“A couple of weeks ago? I don’t know! And Saig, you weren’t meant to tell him!” Sherlock held his hands up. “I thought I was imagining things when I was talking with your animals but it turned out to be Saig and Athena! Then everyone else’s animals! I just didn’t want you to get mad or think I experimented on Saig or something!”

_**“Sorry, sorry! I didn’t mean to, it just slipped…”**_  Saig hung his head

**_“Really?”_** Anführer  _(German; literally ‘leader, head, chief’)_ asked in curiosity and disbelief.  _ **“Can you?”**_

Sherlock turned to the badger and knelt down so they were at a similar height. Beady, black eyes stared blankly at him, badgers didn’t have great hearing or eyesight, so he leaned in close so the badger could catch his scent (sounded strange saying that…). “Yes, um, hi, my name is Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes. Nice to meet you.”

_**“You live in the house outside the forest?”** _

“Yes."

_**“Incredible…”**_ Anführer breathed out and began sniffing him.  _ **“Where is your Guardian? I can’t smell a bond…”**_

Bonds could be smell by wild animals? Interesting… He should investigate this more… He looked back at Lestrade for something. Advice maybe? Should he just say? Would it matter? He didn’t think so…

“… I don’t have one…” Sherlock decided on.

**_“Oh... a youngling…?"_ **

“No, I’m eighteen,” Sherlock explained slowly, awkwardly. He was sure Lestrade could hear his voice faltering. "I just… Don’t… Have one…”

**_“… Why ever not…?”_** Anführer blinked at him in confusion as a couple more badgers emerged from the sett, heading over to Lestrade and Saig.  _ **“I may not know much about the Guardian system, but it is when you reach sixteen to seventeen human years, correct?”**_

“I… Yeah…” Sherlock laughed breathily. Why be sad now? He asked himself, why break down, why admit you’re lonely now? There’s no one who knows how he felt, there’s no one who cares. A badger made it’s way into his lap, climbing up on to his leg and curling up. He supposed he didn’t notice because he was used to it with Athena and Saig around. “… I don’t know what’s wrong with me I just…"

**_“Poor boy, poor, poor boy…”_ **

Was that the badger? The one in his lap? Probably. Comforting him. He petted its back.

“… Maybe it’s because you don’t have a Guardian yourself, you can talk to others…?” Lestrade interrupted softly, trying to be empathetic. A badger in his arms, half in his lap. Saig appeared to be playing with the more energetic ones, letting them climb over him and play with his tail. Sherlock suspected they were cubs. More exited the setts, there were about seven or eight, Lestrade was right.

“That’s what Athena said.”

“Maybe she’s right."

**“Yes, maybe Athena is right,”** Anführer suggested happily, even though he probably had no idea who Athena was.  _ **“You are more than welcome here with Saig and Lestrade."**_

“Thank you…” Sherlock smiled down at the chief.

He looked back at Lestrade, who had almost five of the fully-grown creatures hanging off him and a face of complete bewilderment. He turned to Saig, who also was entertaining several cubs. Within the small opening which they were sitting in, Sherlock could no longer see the ground, just black and white fur and the soft noising of purring and squeaky chatter. A large piece of fur fell over his eyes and Sherlock reached up to pluck a cub off his hair, blinking at him with wide eyes. How’d he get up there without him feeling? He turned to Lestrade for an answer.

**_“Oh, Paar, that’s where you disappeared to,”_**  He heard Anführer hum. Paar must be the cub that was on his head.  ** _“What are you doing up there?"_**

“I don’t know what just happened…” Lestrade replied in utter confusion, stopping a badger falling off his shoulders. “Can badgers even climb?"

“I thought you said there were only six of seven.” Sherlock stared at the cub with wonder and curiosity.

“Yeah, there _were_! Maybe they had babies since the last time I saw them… And they all grew up really fast…”

“There’s over twenty badgers here. _Over twenty._  How did you get seven?”

“They’ve never all come out at once!"

_**“Boss! Look!”**_  Saig came by with several cubs on his back.  _ **“Aren’t they cute? And, that’s dumb, we were here yesterday. Gee, even I’m not that dumb… And yeah, they can climb, look at the one on your back.”**_

“What?!”

“Why is everyone here?” Sherlock turned back to Anführer and placed the cub on the ground next to him. It disappeared, and Sherlock had a feeling it was just going to climb back on to his head. A few minutes later, there was a tugging on his jacket and small pricks, claws. He was climbing back up.

**_“They sense something.”_**  Anführer replied bluntly.

“What’s going on Sherlock?”

“Anführer says they sense something.”

“What?” Lestrade asked incredulously, holding his hands up before saving another badger falling from his wolf’s back.

“What do they sense?” Sherlock looked at Anführer for an answer.

_**“I don’t know. They just sense something.”** _

“Something…?”

Anführer rolled his head side to side.  ** _“I sense something too, I don’t know what it is though. Saig should be able to as well, but I’m unsure if he’ll know what.”_**

_**“Hey! Anführer!”** _

**_“Well? Do you?”_ **

**_“… Yeah, I sense something,”_** Saig muttered, sniffing the air uncertainly.  _ **“Grr...! It feels like it’s on the tip of my tongue…! It’s right there! Isn’t that right, Licht? Dunkelheit?”**_

_(Both German; literally ‘light’ and ‘darkness’ respectively)_

**_“But do you know what…?”_** Anführer asked him.

_**“… No…”** _

Sherlock felt vibration from within his pocket and pulled out his phone. 

“I just got a text from Mycroft.” 

“What’s it say?” Lestrade furrowed his brow.

“Athena is feeling weird, did you drug her?”

“Oh, yeah, text for me too.”

“And his royal-pain-in-the-arse said to you…?”

“He’s not a pain-in-the-arse…” Lestrade shook his head. “Um, he asked if you drugged Saig?”

“No. I drugged no one.”

“Well there we go."

**_“Something big is coming…”_**  The cub on his head, Paar, muttered. 

“Something big…?” Sherlock looked up towards his curls. 

“Something big?!” Lestrade repeated nervously.

_**“Something big?”**_ Saig barked, coming to a standstill.

**_“That was a few two many times, Saig…”_  **Anführer sighed exasperatedly.  ** _“And Paar, stop scaring them."_**

**_“I’m not!”_**  Paar whined.

_**“Sorry for trying to be dramatic…”**_  Saig huffed in annoyance.

**_“Drama is not what we need.”_ **

“So what’s going on…?” Sherlock inquired with narrowed eyes.

**_“We don’t know,”_** the badger in his lap mumbled. _ **“My name is Vorsicht, Vor for short. And no one knows why we sense something. All we know is that if we’re all sensing it, and Saig and Athena, is that most, if not all, are.”**_

_(Vorsicht: German- literally meaning 'prudence')_

“But what is it?”

_**“No one knows!”**_  a cub from on Saig’s back (if said in the order of which they were on his back, his/her name would be Licht.

_**“It’s just something that’s ‘there’. Something we can feel…”**_ Anführer told him insistently.  _ **“Why it’s coming up now is a mystery… What day is it today…?”**_

“Anführer asks what day it is today.” Sherlock recited to the DI.

“Friday…?” Lestrade threw out.

_**“I think he means the date, boss!”** _

“… July the… 14th…?”

“Anything on that day that is… Special and animal related…?” Anführer further questioned. 

**_“Anything special today, boss? Anything animal related?”_** Saig padded by.  _ **“Whoa! Steady on cubs! You’ll fall off if ya aren’t careful!”**_

“Nothing comes to mind, Sherlock?”

“Nothing important,” Sherlock shrugged. “So it’s just ‘something'…?”

**_“Yes, but it’s only come up now…”_**  Anführer hummed thoughtfully.  ** _“What is any different about this night than others…?”_**

**_“Full moon?”_**  Saig stopped and sat down, the cubs sliding down his back.  ** _“Haha, werewolves? A-whooooooooo!!! Hahaha…”_**

“Werewolves don’t exist.” Sherlock stated bluntly.

_**“I know. Werewolves are weird. Called taking the Mickey,”**_  Saig laughed happily.  _ **“Ooh! It’s a Friday! We’ve never come on a Friday!”**_

“I think we’ve established this,” Lestrade said from his place, now lying on the ground, covered in badgers. “There are so many badgers…"

“... Are you okay?”

“Yeah…” Lestrade held up a hand. “I think they’re just in weird moods because of the whole sensing thing… I never knew they were this peaceful.”

“Badgers have been known to be tameable.” Sherlock shrugged.

“… Wait…” Lestrade sat up, emerging from the mob of black and white fur. “It’s you, Sherlock.”

“Me?” He huffed disbelievingly.

“Yeah, you’ve never been here before,” Lestrade pointed at him. “And you can talk to the badgers, which is even weirder.”

“It’s improbable I could be the cause of all the animals sensing something…” Sherlock rolled his eyes. “Look at me, I haven’t done anything, nor to I have anything on me that could cause this reaction…”

**_“Greg is right, perhaps it is something to do with your presence,”_** Anführer mused softly.  ** _“I don’t know why, but you being here could have something to do with it.”_**

“We always knew you were special, kid,” Lestrade pointed out. “Look at you! You’re talking to all the animals! That has to mean something!”

“It can’t be me. There has to be something else causing this,” Sherlock shook his head. “I don’t have any ability on any of you or Saig or Athena. It could be something on the other side of the planet for all we know. It’s not a drug or anything, is it?”

“Why would it be a drug? Who would drug twenty wild badgers?” Lestrade frowned at him. “You’re trying avoid this aren’t you? Why?”

**_“I have a strange feeling it does have something to do with you, Sherlock,”_  **Anführer agreed.  ** _“You shouldn’t try avoid this. It could be something amazing."_**

“I’m not avoiding anything.”

“Then what is this?” Lestrade asked incredulously. 

“This is me trying not to get my hopes up for nothing." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Sherlock has some new friends. I don't know why, but I love badgers. They're really cute and they happen to live in England which is just a bonus for this story. The badger's names are German because they live in England, and English had Germanic origins so... Yeah ^^ Gosh... German keyboard... Haha... If anyone wants confirmation on how the names are said, you can either consult me, or Google translate (haha, I'm such a fail...) Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Holmes came to visit sometimes, not regularly but not occasionally either, somewhere in between. This probably didn't help him with eliminating the theory of which he and Holmes were a couple that Harry believed. However, it was kind of endearing how he'd come and checked on him while he was off school (even if it was only a few days). As much as he didn't want to admit it, Holmes was quite the gentleman, making him cups of tea and doing stuff for him when he was crippled over in pain. John found himself laughing at his denial. He also wondered why Holmes didn't want others to view him in that sort of fashion. After he'd fully recovered, John feared that Holmes would stop coming around, but he didn't. Hell, he even popped through the window of his bedroom to 'say hello'. Which was slightly concerning, yet John didn't really seem to mind because it was Holmes. You could supposedly say that their relationship was a little more than slightly dysfunctional…

But today, Holmes decided he didn’t want to come. Probably doing something like… He did…? John actually had no idea what he did in his spare time… Write…? He didn’t think someone could write for hours on end… What  _did_ he do in his spare time…? Maybe next time Holmes comes around he’d ask… John just decided he had something to do. Well, he supposed in some ways it was a good thing. Even though being with Holmes was fun, it gave him little time to complete his school work… He had been struggling to keep up lately so he guessed that having a good couple hours dedicated to finishing assignments from all different subjects was beneficial to his grades, at least.

“Hey,” John turned to see his sister walk into his room, interrupting his homework session. Intios perched upon her left shoulder, tail feathers curled around her arm. “Where’s your boyfriend?”

**_“Harriet… I feel strange...”_ **

That voice again…

“You’re fine.” he heard Harriet mutter before he replied.

“You mean Holmes?” he raised an eyebrow as she sat down on the end of his bed, pushing a pile of books out of the way. “Oh, he’s busy today. And he’s not my boyfriend.”

“Really? Doesn’t strike me as the type to 'be busy',” Harry scoffed. “More like ‘doing posh things’. For your boyfriend he isn’t really committed.”

“He is not my boyfriend!” John sighed exasperatedly. Would she ever get that idea into her head? He began to think she never would. “Holmes is just a friend!”

“How come you don’t know his first name?”

“He doesn’t tell anyone.”

“Anyone? No one at all?”

“No.”

"Not even you?"

"Why would he tell me?"

“Ooh, a bit of a dark horse then?” Harry smiled slyly. “Your boyfriend’s really mysterious.” 

“NOT MY BOYFRIEND.”

**_“Stop aggravating him Harriet…! God… What is… This…?”_ **

“Yeah right.”

“I’ll prove it.”

“How?” 

John opened his mouth, then closed it. It wasn’t like he had Holmes’s cellphone number, so he couldn’t text him. Maybe he can try find his number in the phone book… He didn’t really have time to that with all the homework he had, but he really didn’t want to keep Harry thinking that he and Holmes were in a relationship. Jumping up, he placed his hands down on her shoulders.

“Don’t move.” He said before dashing off.

Rummaging through the draws in the kitchen and the lounge in the dark, he pulled out the phonebook and grabbed the landline on the way. He was extra careful to not wake their mother. Harry hadn’t moved, but she raised her eyebrows in question as he set himself down on his bed again, opening the phonebook to the ‘h’ page with one hand and hovering his fingers over the phone with the other. There was a shit-ton of Holmes, but once he separated them into the ones just living in London, there were less, but not many less. He picked five of the ones that stood out to him the most and wrote them down.

“Johnny, what the hell are you doing?” Harry blinked at him in confusion, Intios flying over and settling on his leg.

He ignored her and rang up the first number.

[ _Hello?_ ]

“… Hi, um, do you have a son that goes to-“

The person hung up.

He crossed out the first number.

“What are you doing John?”

“I’m trying to prove that Holmes is not my boyfriend.”

He rung up the next person.

_Got denied and wished good luck for his search…_

Crossed out the second number.

Rung up the next person...

_Didn’t pick up._

Crossed out the third number.

Rung up the  _next_ person…

[ _… Hello…?_ ]

He was already ready to cross out this number but he hesitated. Harry narrowed her eyes and frowned at him. 

“John?” She whispered. “Are you going to hang up?"

[ _Um… Hello…?_ ]

That voice, though slightly contorted by the crackly phone speakers, he could still hear that deep-but-snarky tone clearly. John’s eyes widened in realisation and he excitedly bounced on his bed. He’d found him. Writing his name next to the number, he teared off the others and placed the scrap on his bedside table.

“… Hello...?”

[ _John Watson?_ ] a sarcastic voice replied.

 “… Holmes…?”

[ _John Watson._ ]

“Holmes!"

[ _I believe we established each other’s names. You and your 'repeating everything obvious' habit is getting exceedingly-_ ]

“It is you, you asshole!” he grinned triumphantly and put him on speaker-phone.

[ _… What do you want John…? It’s almost one o’clock… On that note, why does my house even have a landline…? Where did we get this-_ ]

“I’m breaking up with you.”

[ _No, the connection is actually working, surprisingly. Despite how far out of the city I am, it’s fine._ ] he sounded blunt and oblivious to what John was trying to do. [ _I’ve concluded landlines are strange. I much prefer cellphones… This is pretty much carrying a giant cellphone with limited reception anyway. Why did you say you’re breaking up again?_ ]

“No, I meant, I’m 'breaking up’  _with you_.” he repeated with emphasis on the last words.

[ _… John Watson, this is stupid. What are you trying to do…?_ ]

John sighed exasperatedly and looked to his sister in embarrassment. “I’m trying to prove to my sister that we aren’t going out.”

[ _You’re doing a pretty bad job of it… Even I don’t believe you._ ]

“Fine, you prove it then.”

[ _Fine._ ]

He remained silent.

“Holmes!”

[ _Ooohhh, right, that’s what you meant. You want me to explain that we aren’t in a relationship..._ ] he gasped in feigned surprise. [ _Sorry. Well then, Harriet-_ ]

“How do you know my name?” Harry demanded into the speaker.

**_“That’s a bit crude."_ **

[ _Um, ow. Thanks for deafening me, I greatly appreciate it. As to answer your question;_   _John told me? I also know because when John talks to you he calls you ‘Harry’, which is short for Harriet…]_  Holmes said in his usual  _‘are you an idiot?’_  voice. [ _Okay, continuing John’s point:_   _If you have heard of the rumours going around John’s school, you would know that I am called a ‘psychopath’._ ]

“ _What_?!-”

[ _However, I am not a psychopath. I am a ‘high-functioning sociopath’,_ ] Holmes immediately continued, babbling on so fast Harry couldn’t interrupt him anymore. [ _I don’t connect with people. Yet, John is a part of small percentage of humanity that I either have to or choose to associate with. He is not my friend, he is just someone I choose to talk to. But you must understand that being a sociopath, statements like this are normal-_ ]

“Get to the point.” John deadpanned.

[ _I don’t like John in a romantic way. I don’t like anyone in a romantic way. And I never will, because I am a sociopath. In fact, I consider myself married to my work, therefore, there is no chance of John and I being romantically involved. Also, John is heterosexual, from my knowledge,_ ] he concluded with an odd sense of finality. [ _Now, if that has quenched your curiosity, I have to go back to dissecting this firefly-_ ]

John turned to Harry, who looked resentfully at the phone before deciding that seemed to be enough proof and left, Intios flying off his knee to follow her.

[ _She stopped pestering you and left you alone, I deem that my explanation was enough proof_ ] Holmes announced on the other side of the phone, John was glad that he wasn’t there to see him jump. [ _Well, that was fun. I’ll make my leave now-_ ]

“Wait!"

The line was silent for a while, and John was almost going to start cursing when he realised the line hadn’t cut. He took it off speaker and held the receiver up to his ear, walking over to the door and slamming it shut, making sure Harry wasn’t eavesdropping on the other side before going back to his work-covered bed and continued.

“… Holmes…?”

[ _John Watson?_ ]

“You’re trying to annoy me.”

[ _You’re repeatedly saying my name. Aren’t they the same thing?_ ]

“You are insufferable.”

[ _Shouldn’t I be the one saying that?_ ] Holmes scoffed, though John could tell he was amused. [ _What do you want John?_ ]

“I just wanted to say thanks…” John laughed. “I have a heap of homework and… She was annoying me-“

[ _I know_ ]

“So yeah,” John smiled to no one. “Thanks.”

[…  _No… P_ _roblem..._ ] 

Silence. Had he hung up…?

“… Holmes…?”

[ _John Watson...?_ ]

“You bastard!”

[ _You’re the one saying my name over and over again._ ]

“Whatever,” John huffed. “I have to do my homework.”

[ _Well I have to dissect this firefly. So that makes two of us._ ]

“Well then…”

[ _Indeed_ ]

“I guess-”

[ _Wait._ ]

“Um… Yeah?”

[ _Your sister’s parrot…_ ] Holmes sounded tentative. [ _Did she feel… Something…?_ ]

“What do you mean by ‘something'…?”

[ _Just… Something, something different, off maybe…_ ] Holmes asked slowly. [ _Did she sense something? Perhaps that’s better wording…_ ]

“I don’t know, Harry hasn’t mentioned anything…” John frowned leaning against his head board, thinking about the weird voices he'd been hearing. ”I can ask if it really bothers you-“

[ _No, it’s fine, John_ ]

“Okay then…”

[…]

“Well then…” John said awkwardly. "Goodnight…?"

[ _Good_ morning, _John Watson_ ]

John gave an incredulous sigh and rolled his eyes.

“Good  _morning_ , Holmes.”

 He hung up.

Now back to the task at hand…

Homework... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is based a couple hours after Sherlock and the badgers (That would be a great title, haha), still the same night. Just clarifying. Enjoy ^^


	12. Chapter 12

Sherlock woke up covered in sweat, again. This was happening way too many times this week. He was having so many nightmares, they weren’t even scary anymore. He just woke up. The first time, sure, the clawing at the head, the screaming, that was pretty big. But none of those actions he was consciously doing. As he’d gotten better, he’d woken screaming, disorientated, but soon calmed down after. Now he just woke up. Pulling off his sheets, he sat up. Was there any meaning behind this? Or was it just his mind betraying him for its own amusement? 

A bubble of  _something_  sat in his chest. It irked him to no end. 

There was no point trying to go to sleep again, it would take him ages. So he got up, pulling on a plain blue hoodie from his desk. His Guardian egg sat in its box-nest, shell shining dully in the moonlight. He caressed the shell with a couple of his fingers.

“Is this you trying to tell me something...?” Sherlock hissed with a slight note of bitterness. “Or is this me being stupid…?" 

Knowing that nothing would happen, he groaned in frustration and trudged out his room. The hallway is silence and even the sound of his feet softly shuffling across the cold tiles echoed throughout. Perhaps he just needed to think, not that he never thought, but maybe his mind had just been inactive as of late.  It wasn’t cold, despite all he was wearing was a t-shirt and shorts, and his hoodie, but that didn’t really help with warmth. As he passed the kitchen, he paused, reaching an arm in and grabbing the landline from the bench. He climbed up the stairs, making sure to be quiet because if Mycroft heard him, he’d come out and question him. That was the last thing he wanted. 

Heading up another flight of stairs to the hatch which lead to the roof, he closed everything behind him. Just so no noise travelled to Mycroft’s room. With a thump, he set himself down on the tiles and tucked his legs up to his chest, the phone clutched in his hand. This strange feeling was growing in his torso, spreading from his sternum and trailing down his stomach and across to his shoulders. Whatever it was, it felt weird and foreign and it made it hard to breathe. It confused him and made him angry and frustrated because he didn’t know what this was and it felt like it would consume him in a cloud of cluelessness and nothingness if it didn’t stop. Shaking his head, his fingers dialled a number he’d quickly memorised and held the receiver to his ear. It rang several times before someone picked up.

[ _Holmes, you better have a damn good reason for this… And before you ask, only you would call at three in the bloody morning_.]

“John Watson,” Sherlock chuckled to himself, looking over the field. “Nice to know you’re chipper as usual.”

[ _You’re also lucky it’s Saturday tomorrow…_ ] John yawned, voice distorted over the speaker. [ _I’m actually surprised no one in my family woke up. You are so lucky you bastard._ ]

“That’s great,” Sherlock rolled his eyes. “…”

[…  _Why are you calling me again?_ ]

“… Do I have to have a reason…?”

[ _Unless you called me because you felt like it. Then I’d hang up_ ]

Sherlock remained quiet because  _why_  exactly had he called up John? He looked down at his legs, seeing the blue-green veins running under the pale skin as he thought.

It was intriguing.

What could he say?  _Because I felt like it?_  But then John would hang up, and that was not the reaction he was looking for. He needed to speak, to rant about  _something_  that he didn’t even know how to describe. A lot of weird things had been happening to him, and from observation, the same things had been occurring in John’s life too, one way or another. The eye colour thing, the nightmares. The fact that they were even speaking with each other was weird. A few weeks ago, he wouldn’t even think of casting his eyes at him. 

But John was different. There was something about this boy that Sherlock found… Abnormal, something that he’d like to investigate and get to the root of. John had found curiosity in him instead of fear and disgust like everyone else. He’d let him through his bedroom window at nine o’clock at night, he’d actually talked to him whilst they sat in a park for hours, not caring if anyone saw.  _He genuinely didn’t mind_. And that fact was something that shocked him to the core.

[ _… Holmes…?_ ]

He could trust this boy.

“… Would ‘because I have no one else to confide in my… Current situation… In’, be enough of a valid reason for you…?” Sherlock sighed exasperatedly, holding the phone against his ear with his shoulder as he rearranged his limbs. “Or does that not count...?”

[ _… I suppose it counts for something…_ ] John muttered.

“So… Will you not hang up…?” Sherlock asked.

[ _… I’m sorry Holmes, but I’m in no mindset to be playing counsellor right now…_ ] John said, probably trying to be sympathetic, but not sounding it. Too tired. Sherlock sighed, so he was leaving. [ _But, whatever, I'll try…]_  Or maybe not.Another yawn travelled through the phone before John spoke again.  _[ Wait… What do you mean by… ‘Current situation’… Holmes, are you having problems at home or something…? If you are, I think you should go to a counsellor… Not me, I can talk, but I won’t be able to do anything about it… ]_

“I’m not having family-related problems, don’t worry,” Sherlock smirked remembering the last time someone got him to go to a counsellor. He ended up finding out more about her than she did of he. “No… It’s just… Do you remember when I was talking to you the other day? When you called me up?"

_[Um, yeah, course,]_  John sounded sceptical.  _[Why…? Did you need to tell me something…? I’m pretty sure this can wait till morning-]_

“John, no!” Sherlock panicked, raising his voice slightly to emphasise his need to talk. John abruptly fell silent. “Sorry… I mean, don’t hang up, I… This is something that I find rather concerning and that I need to talk about.”

_[Um… Oh…]_  John stammered awkwardly. Dammit, of course Sherlock would say something stupid.  _[I... I guess I can stay... So why me?_ ]

“Do you think I really have much of a selection of choosing people to call up?” Sherlock huffed out in amusement at his question, although all he felt like doing was shooting the sky with Lestrade’s gun. "And even if I did, why would it be you, of all people, that I, me, would be calling at three AM in the morning, on the  _landline_?”

[ _So what? Are you trying to say I’m special or something?_ ]

_I trust you,_  he thought.

“I need confirmation.” He said.

[ _… If I do this, can I go back to sleep?_ ]

“I couldn’t care less about what you do once we finish having this conversation.”

[ _… Ugh, fine, whatever… Talk._ ]

“I asked you the other night if your sister’s parrot had felt abnormal in any way, right? The reason was because I found out from someone’s wolf that he had been experiencing a strange sensation. Same with an owl,” Sherlock explained, deciding not to use Lestrade’s name, mainly because John wouldn’t know who he was. Nor would he know Mycroft, and John definitely didn’t need to know him. “I can’t say I am feeling the same thing, because I didn’t directly experience it myself. However… I do believe that I am feeling something similar…"

[ _Can you describe how you feel?_ ] John asked sleepily. [ _Like, sad? Happy? Angry? Shocked maybe? I dunno, something more than ‘weird’. Anything could be weird for you, being a sociopath._ ]

“Like there’s something wrong...” Sherlock turned his head towards the night sky. “Something… Not good…?”

[ _What? Like a ‘I-may-have-left-the-tap-on-and-now-the-whole-house-will-flood’ wrong?_ ] John suggested wildly. [ _Or a ‘Shit-I-think-I’ve-got-cancer’ kind of wrong?_ ]

“Neither, what’ kind of emotions are they?” Sherlock raised an eyebrow despite knowing John couldn’t see. He could probably tell from his voice. “It’s in my chest. It almost feels-“

[ _Shit, Holmes, are you in love?!_ ]

“John, what a ridiculous assumption. I don’t know anyone but you.”

[ _ **Are you in love with me?!**_ ]

“No John, I am not homosexual,” Sherlock sighed exasperatedly. “Unlike you, I care not for emotional attachments with other people."

[ _Just checking._ ]

“You are insufferable,” Sherlock rolled his eyes. “It just feels empty. And it’s not just my chest, it just starts in my chest. It spreads from my chest to the ends of my limbs. Just, empty,” he sighed into the phone, looking at his fingers. “But… I feel like it’s right in front of me. Like I should know what this is, but I don’t! It’s just frustrating…"

Silence spanned between them. One minute, two, three. Sherlock thought he had fallen asleep, sighing exasperatedly while moving to hang up the phone. But before he could get there, John spoke up. It made him jump, and Sherlock was glad that John couldn’t see him.

_[ I can feel it too… If that's the answer you're looking for..._ ] he murmured sleepily.  _[And I mean it. There is something that feels… Not normal. I can feel it, this emptiness... Maybe we aren't feeling the same thing, because I don't know what you're feeling...]_  John shuffled around, the noise of moving fabric coming through the speakers.  _[But... Maybe I get what you’re talking about…_ ]

“I’ve never experienced anything like this, John,” Sherlock breathed in acknowledgement. “Can you think of anything that it might be…?"

[ _Well… We could just both be coincidently getting sick at the same time… Could be some sort of… Fever maybe,_ ] John laughed. [ _Probably a bit illogical. At least, probably illogical in your mind anyway… No, Holmes, I don’t know. I have no idea._ ]

“I never said that…” Sherlock muttered petulantly. “It’s plausible… Never mind… Good morning John.”

[ _G’dnight…_ ]

Sherlock hung up and placed the phone down somewhere reasonably flat. The slight breeze was chilly, but nothing that bothered him. There was a stone next to him (God knows how it got there), so he picked it up. It felt smooth and cold and round like some perfect token and it made him sneer in disgust so he threw it far off the roof. He probably needed sleep, but it was Saturday and that was a good reason to have a decent sleep-in. And besides, even if he tried he probably wouldn’t be able to get to sleep immediately. He’d lie there until dawn, until his mind couldn’t take the exhaustion and shut down. He threw another stone. A curiosity for why there were so many stones briefly flitted through his mind but he quickly dismissed it.

“Careful.”

He paused, arm frozen in mid-throw. Had Mycroft heard him? His voice sounded different from usual, rougher, lower even. Maybe from sleep. He’d never heard Mycroft’s voice when he was tired. This unknown feeling bloomed in his head, his chest, his stomach, aching in his arms and tingling in his toes. It was harsh and violent and he just wanted everything to go back to how it was, where he didn’t feel, when he didn’t talk to animals and when everything didn’t mean anything. With a frustrated groan, he threw the stone in his hand. The last thing he wanted to do was talk. 

“What do you want?” he asked with a sigh. 

“For you to come back inside.”

“Mycroft, stop-“

“Whoever said it was Mycroft,  _dear Sherlock?”_

All of his joints locked up defensively. No one knew his name except Lestrade and Mycroft (and Saig and Athena). Who exactly was behind him? He stood still, feet rooted to the tiles as if he were stuck in in concrete, hands clenched as fists by his side. Was it a voice imitation? Or a recording? No, he’d be able to tell if it were either of those. With the gears in his mind whirring (FINALLY), he spoke up.

“… Who…?”

“ **Who**   _do_  you  _think_?”

“Don’t play games with me.”

“I’m  _not_ ,” the person behind him stated blankly, voice changing like it was coming through a strange receiver. “ _I’m **simply**_  doing  _my_   **job**.”

Sherlock’s eyes widened, breath hitching in his chest. The bubble of feeling radiating everywhere in his body and he just wanted it to go away. He turned around, coming face to face with a pair of large purple eyes. He’d seen that colour before...

“…  _Tenebris_ …?”

The name just came to him, as if something had taken over his mind and made him blurt it out. “Tenebris”… The name sounded foreign, but not unusual, as if maybe he had already known it. The first thing he noticed about whatever was behind him was that it wasn’t human, but instead, reptile. The second thing was how it had wings. Wings like no other animal alive, so he thought. This creature was of fantasy. It did not live within the human realm. He stood back in shock, stumbling backwards off the roof.

In a flash, there was something strong wrapped around his waist, curling around him and tightening. It drew him up slowly, setting him back on his feet gently. Sherlock saw that it was a tail as it retracted from him, confident he wouldn’t fall off again. Its scales were as black as night, dark and beautiful and each bigger than as his hand. Leathery wings sprouted from its back, the webbing between them just slightly lighter than its scales, the colour resembling dark smoke. They flapped restlessly, and most likely subconsciously. Its tail was long and prehensile, slithering around on the tiles in a languid manner, the tip decorated with sharp silver spikes. And its claws! Long and curved and silver like majestic crescent moons, poking from each toe. The horns that curved up from its head were silver too, situated between two ears that were somewhat similar to a fish's fins. Extra black spikes, the same colour as its scales protruded in elegant curves heading down its neck, stopping at the base of its skull. And each joint seemed to have a barb jutting out from it for what appeared to be a form of protection. In front of him, it sat like a gigantic cat, just waiting to be fed, tail swishing side to side in the air hypnotically.

But what drew him in were its eyes, they were slanted and glowing a million shades of purple at once, speckled with silver that made them look like a galaxy. Compared to the rest of it, they were a brilliant contrast- a splash of colour amongst darkness. He’d seen those eyes before, that colour within his own irises.

_**“… I said ‘careful'...”**_  the dragon’s voice now spoke in his head, he realised. 

“… What are you…?” Sherlock breathed in confusion, his mind’s rationale and what his eyes were actually seeing conflicting in his head.

**_“A dragon, obviously.”_ **

“I meant… Why…?”

**_"I'm offended. I don't try and be a dragon."_ **

"I mean... Why are you here...?"

**_“A dragon randomly appears on your roof behind you in the middle of the morning to talk…”_**  The dragon cocked it’s head to the side and Sherlock noticed that its tone reminded him of himself.  _ **“Why do you think I’m here?”**_

“Because I’m dreaming?” Sherlock said incredulously, walking towards it. “Dragons don’t exist.”

**_“Well, I’m a dragon, I’m here, what may you deduce from that?”_**  the dragon hummed knowingly.  ** _“Eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how mad it might seem…?”_**

“… Must be… The truth…” Sherlock finished off his own sentence. “But… This is a dream…"

**_“Is it?”_**  the dragon challenged.  ** _“Are you really dreaming…?”_**

Sherlock reached his hand out tentatively, and it nudged back against him. A pulse ran under his hand, and it felt as if electricity was running through his skin. It startled him so, making him jerk back. Unexpected. This was not what he had anticipated. He thought it was imaginary, as if when he touched it, it would fade, dissolve beneath his fingers and he’d wake up alone. But here it was, breathing and alive and  _real_

“… You’re alive… You’re actually alive...”

**_“Last time I checked... Yes...”_**  the dragon acknowledged his point, pulling away from his hand to look directly at him. 

“What, why,  _how_?”

**_“Would you believe me if I said that should I have not shuffled around so much when hatching, your desk would probably have been flattened…?”_ **

“…  _No_ …"

_**“Oh, but yes, dear Sherlock,”**_  the dragon gave him a toothy grin.  _ **“Or should I say, young master?”**_

“You… You’re… You’re my…” Sherlock stammered out in disbelief. “My Guardian…?”

**_“I am.”_ **

“You let me believe that I didn’t have a Guardian Animal,” Sherlock stated in a ‘matter-of-fact’ way. “You let me think that I would spend the rest of my life alone.”

**_“And were you fine with that?”_ **

“… I tried not to think about it…” Sherlock furrowed his brow. "I didn't mind. At least, not at the time. But now you're here..."

**_“Are you angry?”_ **

“... I do not get angry.”

_**"Yes, you do. Don't play the sociopath card on me."** _

Sherlock sighed, looking up at the dragon with defeated eyes. “… How did I get you as a Guardian…?”

**_“I wouldn’t know,”_**  he shrugged.  _ **“I call it fate.”**_

“Fate? Fate doesn’t exist."

_**“I’m a dragon, anything is possible.”** _

“… What’s your name again…?” Sherlock asked curiously. 

**_“I believe you said it before.”_ **

“… Tenebris…?”

_**“Yes.”** _

Sherlock brought his hand up to its snout again, now embracing the surges beneath his fingers as a strengthening bond. He smiled, looking the dragon in the eyes and feeling his own flash purple for a moment. Tenebris hummed in his mind and Sherlock found it unnerving yet strangely calming to have another voice in his head. 

**_“I believe we’ll get on splendidly, Sherlock."_ **

\---

John scrambled downstairs to answer the ringing phone, hurrying so it didn’t wake his family. He was lucky that his mother and sister were deep sleepers, although he was not sure how long they’d be able to sleep through a ringing phone, especially since their rooms were both closer to the phone than his was. And  _he’d_  woken up. Practically yanking the receiver from its holder, he brought it to his ear while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Holmes, you better have a damn good reason for this…” He hissed before adding as an afterthought; "And before you ask, only you would call at three in the bloody morning."

[ _John Watson,_ ] Holmes chuckled. Well he seemed bloody pleased with himself. [ _Nice to know you’re chipper as usual_.] 

"You’re also lucky it’s Saturday tomorrow…" John yawned, bringing the phone to the couch and wrapping himself up in a spare blanket which was there. He felt kind of cold, even if there was a blanket… Something felt… Different about tonight, but then again, he didn’t usually wake up at three a.m’s on Saturdays. "I’m actually surprised no one in my family woke up. You are so lucky you bastard."

[ _That’s great,_ ] even though he couldn’t see Holmes, he could definitely feel the eye roll with that sentence. [ _..._ ]

“… Why are you calling me again…?” John asked, trying to get his head around the emotions he was feeling.

[ _… Do I have to have a reason…?_ ] He sounded unsure.

"Unless you called me because you felt like it,” John snuggled into the crook between the back and the armrest before adding, decidedly giving up on his task and ignoring the emotions. Wasn’t like he noticed them unless he thought about it. "Then I’d hang up."

The other side of the line was quiet, as if Holmes either didn’t know what to say, or was thinking really hard about what he was going to say. John couldn’t really tell. 

He’d never heard Holmes at a loss of words before.

What was he even doing? Why was he up at three a.m talking to someone he barely knew? Hell, Holmes wasn’t even talking at the moment, what was the point? It wasn’t as if they were friends or anything. Or were they? John didn’t know, he might’ve been the closest thing Holmes had to a friend. But why… Why now? They’d been at the same school for what? Five years? Why suddenly approach him now…? Oh, wait, that was him. Of course it was. He was the one who gave Holmes his book… Since then, it had sparked a number of weird happenings. The eyes, the voices… Was he going insane?

But Holmes was…  _Different_. John found himself subconsciously drawn to him because of something he couldn’t even point out… He stood out, he made an everlasting impression, there was just something about him that John found interesting. Something about the mad guy sitting in the corner that made him feel as if he could trust him. Which was probably a bad idea. And it wasn’t as if John wasn’t friendly but… He’d let Holmes climb through his bedroom window in the middle of the night! He had freely chosen to go along with him to random spots in the city just to talk! He had allowed pretty much a complete stranger into his life.

He should’ve hung up.

"… Holmes…?"

He didn’t.

[ _… Would ‘because I have no one else to confide in my… Current situation… In’, be enough of a valid reason for you…?_ ] Holmes sighed exasperatedly, the shuffling of his movements coming through the speakers. [ _Or does that not count…?_ ]

John blinked tiredly at the roof, taking in the words slowly.

"… I suppose it counts for something…” he muttered.

[ _So… Will you not hang up…?_ ] Holmes asked optimistically.

"… I’m sorry Holmes, but I’m in no mindset to be playing counsellor right now…” John decided after a short period of silence, he tried being sympathetic. He didn’t think it worked. Too tired. He heard Holmes sigh again, so he talked. “… But, whatever, I'll try…" Another yawn escaped his mouth before John fully registered what Holmes had said, jerking up from his slouched position on the couch. “… Wait… What do you mean by… ‘Current situation’… Holmes, are you having problems at home or something…? If you are, I think you should go to a counsellor… Not me, I can talk, but I won’t be able to do anything about it… "

[ _I’m not having family-related problems, don’t worry,_ ] Holmes huffed in amusement. What on earth about this was he finding so funny? [ _No… It’s just… Do you remember when I was talking to you the other day? When you called me up?_ ]

"Um, yeah, course,” John raised an eyebrow, relaxing back into the couch. "Why…? Did you need to tell me something…? I’m pretty sure this can wait till morning-"

[ _John, no!_ ] Holmes blurted out, voice desperate and panicked. John’s eyebrows rose to his hair line. [ _Sorry… I mean, don’t hang up, I… This is something that I find rather concerning and that I need to talk about._ ]

"Um… Oh…" John stammered awkwardly. Holmes was making this kind of weird…  "I... I guess I can stay... So why me?"

[Do you think I really have much of a selection of choosing people to call up?] Holmes huffed in amusement, moving around wherever he was slightly.  _[And even if I did, why would it be you, of all people, that I, me, would be callingat three AM in the morning, on the  landline?_]

"So... What? Are you trying to say I’m special or something?"

Silence.

[ _I need confirmation._ ] He said.

John ran a hand through his hair. "… If I do this, can I go back to sleep?"

[ _I couldn’t care less about what you do once we finish having this conversation._ ]

"… Ugh, fine, whatever… Talk."

[ _I asked you the other night if your sister’s parrot had felt abnormal in any way, right? The reason was because I found out from someone’s wolf that he had been experiencing a strange sensation. Same with an owl,_ ] Holmes explained. Oh yeah, that. The day he kept hearing those voices, did that have anything to do with it? The voice said something about being ’strange'. [ _I can’t say I am feeling the same thing, because I didn’t directly experience it myself. However… I do believe that I am feeling something similar…_ ]

_"_ Can you describe how you feel? _"_  John asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes with his free hand. "Like, sad? Happy? Angry? Shocked maybe? I dunno, something more than ‘weird’. Anything could be weird for you, being a sociopath."

[ _Like there’s something wrong... Something… Not good…?_ ]

"What? Like a ‘I-may-have-left-the-tap-on-and-now-the-whole-house-will-flood’ wrong?" John suggested wildly, pulling his blanket up. "Or a ‘Shit-I-think-I’ve-got-cancer’ kind of wrong?"

[ _Neither, what’ kind of emotions are they?_ ] Holmes asked incredulously. Of course he didn’t understand what he meant by those two descriptions. John doubted he’d know any feeling from it being described... [ _It’s in my chest. It almost feels-_ ]

John shot up again.

“Shit, Holmes, are you in love?!"

[ _John, what a ridiculous assumption. I don’t know anyone but you._ ]

_"Are you in love with me?!"_

[ _No John. I am not homosexual,_ ] Holmes groaned in annoyance. [ _Unlike you, I care not for emotional attachments with other people._ ]

Relief flooded through him. “Just checking."

[ _You are insufferable,_ ] Holmes was rolling his eyes, John could just tell. [ _It just feels empty. And it’s not just my chest, it just starts in my chest. It spreads from my chest to the ends of my limbs. Just, empty,_ ] Holmes sighed into the phone, obviously looking around or at something. [ _But… I feel like it’s right in front of me. Like I should know what this is, but I don’t! It’s just frustrating…_ ]

Silence spanned between them. One minute, two, three. John needed sometime to accumulate an answer for this. Because he sort of had a feeling of what Holmes was talking about. But then again, how was he to know? There was something that felt… Off… Something that filled his veins with an overwhelming feeling of nothing. If that made sense. Holmes sighed, shuffling around again before John decided to speak.

"I can feel it too… If that's the answer you're looking for…" he murmured sleepily. "And I mean it. There is something that feels… Not normal. I can feel it, this emptiness... Maybe we aren't feeling the same thing, because I don't know what you're feeling…" John rearranged himself in his cacoon. "But... Maybe I get what you’re talking about…"

[ _I’ve never experienced anything like this, John,_ ] Sherlock hummed in acknowledgement. Of course he hadn’t experienced it. Although, John was unsure if he could say he had… [ _Can you think of anything that it might be…?_ ]

_"_ Well… We could just both be coincidently getting sick at the same time… Could be some sort of… Fever maybe, _”_ John smiled because Holmes was asking him if he knew something! Not that he knew the answer. "Probably a bit illogical. At least, probably illogical in your mind anyway… No, Holmes, I don’t know. I have no idea."

[ _I never said that…_ ] Holmes mumbled indignantly, sort of like a kid. [ _It’s plausible… Never mind… Good morning John._ ]

_"_ G’dnight… _"_

Holmes hung up and John settled the receiver back in its holder before heading upstairs, not bothering to leave the blanket. His room seemed like a good option, but something drew him to the roof instead. With a sigh, he wrapped his blanket around himself tighter before heading up to the roof terrace. Goddamn that genius, John wouldn’t able to get to sleep for ages now. Hopefully his mother didn’t notice, or Harry, she’d bug him to no end. It was cold, but it didn’t mind him enough to retreat back inside so he settled himself on a ledge. His blanket helped with that. The rough, stony concrete grazed the back of his legs and the palms of his hands. Here he was, sitting on the edge of the roof of a three story building at three in the morning. What was he doing with his life? 

Even though he’d thought it was kind of ridiculous, John had to admit that he felt… Something… Like a... Cloud of… Well, he didn’t even know how to describe it, it was just like… Nothing. A feeling of nothing? This large shroud of emptiness. Holmes had been right (was there ever a time he wasn’t? John was yet, and trying, to find out). The feeling wasn’t something he liked, but it was tolerable, if he tried hard enough he could ignore it, but not for long. He pulled the blanket around him tighter.

“What are you doing up at this time of night…?”

John froze. It wasn’t Harry, the voice was too polite. Maybe it was one of the neighbours but he was sure that no one would come up here in the middle of the night. He was also debating whether it was his mother or not, the person had a soothing voice that sounded strangely like his mum’s… Maybe it was just because he was tired that he couldn’t tell. The feeling bloomed deep within his body, spreading to every limb like oozing lava. He started to feel insecure, something was definitely wrong… Or just not right...

“ _Hey_ … You’re as  _quiet_  as a  _mouse_ ,  _are_  you  _okay_?”

That was something his mother said often. But still, he settled with a nod, that seemed like a good enough answer.

“ **Are**   _you_  sure?”

“Yeah,” John now allowed himself to speak, eyebrows furrowing at the strange sounding voice, half sounding there and half not. Like some mucked-up walkie-talkie or something. “I’m fine... Sorry, why are you here again?”

“ **I**   _just_  came to  **find**   _you_.  _You_   **weren’t**  in  **your**   _bedroom_.”

“Don’t worry, I’m just...” John smiled and got off the ledge. He turned to look, eyes widening at the sight. “… Thinking… Whoa…”

A creature sat in front of him, not a human. It was beautiful. There were no other words to describe it.  It had scales larger than his hands and they were as white as snow, pure and untainted. John stared into its eyes and felt himself falling deep into the liquid pools of blood orange glimmering with gold. He looked at its wings. They were folded up against its back but they still looked amazing, smooth with a spike jutting from the joints. He could see the webbing between them glimmering in the moonlight like iridescent pearls as they moved restlessly. Its toes were lined with pure golden claws, and the horns emerging from its head were of the same colour. The ears were much like fins and strange spikes merged from its crown to the base of its head.

Maybe he'd just been reading too many fantasy books lately and this was the resulting dream.

_“Lux…?”_

Fear spiked his veins, why was this creature here? Was it to kill? To capture? This had to be a dream... John cautiously stepped back, not remembering he was on a roof and suddenly he was stumbling over the barrier. Logically, he knew that there was a balcony below him. But even if he did land on that, head first was not the way to go. He'd probably break his neck and die. Yet that was what would happen if he fell off the building anyway.

**_"John!"_ **

And then he wasn't falling, something thick and strong had tightened around his stomach, holding him suspended in the air. The windows in front of him stopped moving up and John watched as they slowly moved down, like looking out the window on an elevator. It pulled him up, manoeuvring him around so he was in a standing position. It was the dragon's tail which had saved him, it unwound itself from around his waist and whipped back to behind the great beast. John took a moment to steady himself, testing his footing. After being weightless, standing seemed unnatural, even if he'd been in the air for only a few seconds. His legs felt weak, and his knees buckled. Instead of falling forwards and landing on the concrete, he fell forwards and landed on the dragon's snout.

A huff of breath fell upon him and John felt goosebumps rose on his skin. This was much too real to be a dream. Because the dragon moved and breathed and he was pretty sure he could feel its heart beating in his own head. Some type of energy ran beneath it's skin and in turn under his and John had to admit it felt almost scarily natural...

**_“That was probably the scariest first meeting I’ve ever had…”_**  the dragon breathed uneasily.  _ **“Are you okay…? Don’t scare me like that!"**_

"... I fell off the roof..."

**_"You did."_**  The dragon confirmed.

"You just saved me."

**_"I did."_ **

"... You're a dragon..."

**_"I am."_ **

“I’ve seen your eyes…” John murmured, making no effort to move from the dragon’s snout with the newfound knowledge that it wasn’t going to kill him. “That colour… It’s been in my own eyes… Why…?”

**_“Emotions,”_**  the dragon (Lux, wasn’t it?) hummed thoughtfully, eyes wide and shining with a golden glow.  ** _“Sometimes they’ll do that, because you’re feeling things. I don’t know, I’ve never really had that problem, my eyes are always this colour. And my previous wards shows signs of doing that, when they were happy, or sad, or angry, definitely when they were angry… But it seems to have something to do with the other as well... Anything else you want to ask?”_**

“… You’re my Guardian…”

**_“That isn’t particularly a question, but yes,”_**  she blinked at the abrupt response.  ** _“I humbly apologise for revealing myself so late… Certain circumstances restricted me from doing so...”_**

“… Am I dying…?!”

**“No John, quite the opposite. You are living, and aren’t meant to die for a long while,”**  the dragon laughed at his cluelessness in amusement.  _ **“These conditions are things that are valid towards myself. You are in no way affected by anything, neither have your lifestyle choices had any impact on yourself which in turn has controlled my hatching."**_

That was a relief, John thought to himself. Man, if he’d known his Guardian was going to hatch tonight, he would’ve brought his egg up here and waited. Yet again, egg-hatching was unpredictable. It could happen anytime, anywhere, although usually, the owner is in the vicinity and can usually feel something…

… Weird…

Of course that’s what that weird feeling was! 

“I’m such an idiot.” He sighed exasperatedly, looking into the dragon’s eyes. Had Holmes’s animal hatched too?

_**“Hm?”**_  Lux cocked her head to the side.

“Nothing,” John smiled. “It’s nothing."

_**“Hm, okay… I will dismiss this just this once...”**_  Lux seemed unsure, but helped him stand.  ** _“But for now, you should be getting some sleep. What are you even doing here at this time?"_**

“Uh… Couldn’t sleep?"

_**“Oh, John…”**_  Lux tutted, shaking her head side to side.  ** _“What am I going to do with you…?"_**

“Good question.” John said, but left it at that.


	13. Chapter 13

"Sherlock, what on earth are you doing up at nine on a weeke-" 

"My dragon is having gender issues and I don't know what to do."

"... Your what...?"

And this is how Mycroft ended up standing on the field of the manor staring up at a dragon the size of a large van (or a small bus). In his dressing gown. Even Athena looked startled. And she was a guardian animal herself. Sherlock felt a sense of smugness seeing the look on his brother's face.

"This is Tenebris," Sherlock introduced lazily. "He's my Guardian."

"A dragon..." Mycroft said calmly, though his voice wavered. "You're Guardian Animal is a dragon..."

Although, he was more surprised about the fact that Sherlock was actually dressed before midday. 

_**"I never... Wow... This is incredible... I can't believe it..."**_  Athena hooted softly.  _ **"The theory is true..."**_

_**"It is a prophecy!"**_  Tenebris snapped back. Sherlock momentarily forgot other animals could communicate.  _ **"The Dualitas is no theory!"**_

"Yes... A dragon... No wonder he took so long to hatch..." Sherlock hummed in agreement with his brother. "But anyway, Tenebris is worried because he's a male. And not a female, which he's meant to be apparently."

"Sherlock, do explain to me what is going on here."

“If you remember from Year 12, there was a small section in the History curriculum focusing on something called the ‘Dualitas Prophecy’. This is when two dragons called Tenebris and Lux, representing yin and yang are born each millennium. So here we are. And don’t mock me, because you have to admit, no one would be able to observe a dragon and pick out any information."

"... What an ordeal..."

"Anyway, can you help?" Sherlock asked bluntly.

"I've never dealt with the gender identity of a dragon before Sherlock," Mycroft explained, gesturing to the great beast, which was pacing around in a panicked manner across the width of the field. "While I feel honoured for you to believe I could sort out such situations, even I have my boundaries. And this appears to be it."

_**"I'm a boy... Why am I a boy...?”**  _Tenebris’s bewildered voice through his brain. He was still getting used to that. 

"Calm down Tenebris," Sherlock reasoned calmly. "As little as I know about this prophecy, I don't think your sex or gender will affect it drastically. How come you weren’t worrying about this last night?"

_**“I was more focused on other tasks at hand… As a guardian, my first job is to not act stupid and prove myself worthy of looking after you,”**_ Tenebris twisted his long neck to face his owner. That sounded understandable. Sherlock didn’t know what he’d do if Tenebris started full out panicking as soon as he’d hatched. He for one would wonder if he was capable of doing anything so Tenebris had a point. _**“I was able to stay calm last night… But now I've had the time to think about it... This has never happened before, young master... I cannot fathom why such an abnormal transformation has occurred… Yet again, it appears that there are many things strange about this reincarnation already..."**_

Sherlock was going to talk again, but then realised it was useless having Mycroft here if he couldn't hear his dragon, and looked back at his brother with a sheepish grin.

"I'll let you deal to this yourself..." Mycroft turned to make his way back inside, Athena right behind him. "Text me if you're going somewhere..."

"Sure. Whatever,” Sherlock waved him off. “I doubt I’ll be going anywhere anytime soon."

_**“Sherlock… Have you any knowledge on… Lux’s location…?"**_  Tenebris sat down in front of him.  _ **“I find it troubling that he… She... Is not present…"**_

“I wouldn’t have a clue… Why would I know?"

_**“I’m so confused!”**  _the dragon groaned in frustration, he continued pacing.  _ **“What is happening to us…? Why have we been split up? Nothing remotely like this has ever occurred! Where is Lux?!"**_

“Tenebris, calm down,” Sherlock scratched the back of his neck nervously. “I might not know much about what is going on, but I can see that you’re confused and flustered and obviously scared, but listen, panicking is not going to help us here. Is it possible to locate Lux using… I don’t know, telepathy? If you’ve hatched, then she, err, he would’ve too, right…? You can do that, can’t you…?"

_**“I… Yes, I can do that… I can do that…”**  _Tenebris appeared to calm down, now having the knowledge that he could get in contact with his sibling. _ **“Of course I can do that, why didn’t I think of that…?"**_

“It’s fine, you’re not in a particularly fine mindset to be thinking straight,” Sherlock sat down cross-legged in front of the giant reptile. “It’s like waking up in a place you don’t remember falling asleep in. You wonder where you are and how you got there, and you find it especially concerning if you can’t remember why or how you got there. Enough about that. just close your eyes and think. Say something to your sister.”

In his head, Sherlock was kind of surprised at how well he was handling this. Tenebris looked confused, his face contorted with cluelessness. He stamped a foot down, and Sherlock’s eyes widened when the land he was sitting on started to move and rise and suddenly, he was on a floating mound of grass face-to-face with his guardian. With a frown, he crawled to the edge and looked down to where the ground was now a good few metres away. Sherlock though it was kind of like levitating, so he went back to the middle of the floating bit of grass and sat cross-legged again.

“How are you doing this again…?” He asked the dragon, who he didn’t get an answer from.

_**“… Talk to him… Her, this is confusing… Okay. I can do that…"**  _Tenebris sat down in front of him, much like a giant cat. He appeared to calm down, pausing his pacing to try do this.  _ **“… What do I do…? What do I say Sherlock…? I’m scared…”**_

Sherlock’s features softened from their usually cold glare as he stared into the eyes of one very lost dragon. He’d seen that own look in his eyes when everything around him began to change and he didn’t understand anything that was going on.

“First, get a hold of yourself,” Sherlock told his guardian. “Try not to think that there is something wrong because in reality, your gender is not going to change, and your brother… Sister will be here. Soon. If you can talk to her.”

_**“What if we're not even in the same country?!”**  _Tenebris began to panic again. _**“What if-“**_

“No… No, no,” Sherlock clicked his fingers. “Listen to me! You are not listening to me. Nothing is wrong! You and Lux are just in different places, okay? You’re here and he/she’s somewhere else. Lux is in… A park… Or something. Whatever, he’s... She’s fine, okay? Lux is in London somewhere. Now. Stop. Panicking.”

Tenebris’s ears flattened against his head.  _ **“You’re a good person, Sherlock.”**_

“I know, what are wards for right?” He said, but he didn’t believe. He wasn’t a good person.

_**“Don’t get cocky,”**  _Tenebris huffed, closing his eyes. Sherlock was glad he still was Guardian-like, even in a panicked state.  _ **“… Okay… I think I’ve got ahold of myself… I’m going to try contact him… Her... Now."**_

“Good,” Finally, he’d calmed down. Sherlock watched the dragon, who appeared to be in deep thought. “We really need to get this whole gender thing sorted out… Pronouns are beginning to become exceeding annoying in this context…"

A few minutes of sitting in silence on top of a floating hunk of earth and Tenebris opened his eyes.  _ **“I believe I've found him… Her?”**_

“Let’s just go on the assumption that Lux is a male because that’s what you know him as,” Sherlock raised an eyebrow. “Did you talk to him?"

_**“Not yet, but I’ve pinpointed his location,”**_  Tenebris seemed happy at the new breakthrough.  _ **“He’s in this country, thankfully. In fact, he’s not too far from here, it appears he’s somewhere east from here."**_

“In the city?”

_**“Possibly and probably,”**_  Tenebris hummed thoughtfully. He gently lowered Sherlock back to the ground, earth fitting back into the ditch it’d come from. The cracks in the grass sealed, as if they were never there.  _ **“I’m going to try connect with him now."**_

Sherlock dismissed the announcement before standing up. He looked to the manor, and then back to Tenebris, who had stilled. He was tense, the muscles in his legs locked in place, Tenebris sniffed the air daintily, wings fluttering as if they were trembling. His eyes were wide and he looked down a Sherlock with a toothy grin. 

“You’ve got him.”

\---

John was still taking in the fact that there was a dragon on the roof of his flat and no one seemed to notice or question it. But she was currently panicking about a number of things that John didn’t quite have the mental capacity to deal with, her babbling on about them at such a fast rate. She seemed confused about almost everything; her gender, her whereabouts, her sister/brother (apparently she had an either or, she seemed to be confused with the whole gender thing...), John wondered how on earth she’d managed to keep her composure with all this running through her head. He hadn’t been downstairs yet, he’d checked that, yes, his mother and sister were yet again absent in his wake but, no, he didn’t know if they were back. They must’ve wondered what he’d been doing, he was usually the one in his house up first. How long had he been up here? Surely a couple of hours now… He’d taken her back outside at nine and now it was almost eleven so… Yeah, a couple of hours. 

_**“I don’t understand, what is going on? This has never happened before! Why is this happening now…?"**_  Lux paced the small area, walking around him in a misshapen square. _**“Have we done something wrong in our past lives?"**_

He was about to inquire what she meant by past lives when she continued rambling on to herself, and John, although, she didn’t seem to be noticing him at the moment.

_**“First, I’m a female, next Tenebris isn’t anywhere to be seen and I don’t know what to do!”**  _Lux wailed, changing which direction she was walking.  _ **“Where is she? She was always the older one! She always knew what to do..."**_

“… There’s nothing wrong with being a girl…?” John suggested meekly. He felt rather useless at this stage. Maybe he should ask his mother for help…

Lux paused her pacing and turned to him with a sad face.  _ **“I’m sorry… I must seem like a rather selfish Guardian animal at the moment… Don’t I…?”**_

“Well, not really… I guess...” John shrugged unsurely. “I mean, if I didn’t know where my sister was I’d be panicking. And if I woke up as a girl then… I’d probably be panicking too…? And I should be considering myself lucky having you as a Guardian..."

_**“You’re very nice, John,"**_  Lux gave him a smile.  _ **“I thank you for your comfort."**_

“… No problem…?"

_**“But this is so confusing! I mean, I don’t even know what’s happening! How does this even work???”**_  Lux sighed exasperatedly, continuing to pace.  _ **“I can’t think of what this could be or mean!”**_

“… Maybe if you tell me what’s going on, I could try help…?” John smiled sheepishly. “I mean, I probably won’t be of any help, to be honest, but still… I’d kind of like to know what is going on…"

_**“Of course, you’re right, I’m sorry,”**_  Lux apologised and sat in front of him.  _ **“Have you ever heard of the Dualitas Prophecy…?”**_

“Vaguely… Yeah,” John thought back to his recent history classes. “Isn’t that where there’s two dragons, which must be you and your... Sister, who represent Light and Darkness…? It is said to only ever happen every thousand years…”

_**“Yes, that is true,”**_  Lux nodded.  _ **“Through the Yin Yang philosophy, Light is seen as a masculine element, while Darkness is seen as something more feminine-“**_

“And you’re confused because you’re the Light dragon but you’re a girl?” John finished off her sentence.

_**“Exactly.”** _

“… It could just be a mutation…? You know… Like something genetic?” John proposed. “I don’t know how the whole system works but maybe this is just a slip-up. It’s not bad, it’s just… Abnormal… You’re not used to it… I don’t think that your gender will affect anything...”

_**“Maybe… That is possible, theoretically I suppose,"**_  Lux mused, tail flicking up and down like some annoyed cat.  _ **“I think you might be right, perhaps I am worrying about this a bit too much…"**_

“That’s the spirit… I think,” John said slowly, still a bit tentative about saying too much. “Just try not worry about it for now. I mean, nothing bad’s come from it, right?"

_**“No,”**  _Lux admitted.  _ **“… Do you think I’m overreacting…?"**_

“Not at all,” John shrugged. “I think that you’re acting perfectly within re-“

_**“Lux!”** _

“… Who was that…?” John furrowed his brow.

_**“Tenebris?”**  _Lux called out, head turning side to side as if looking for him (at least, it sounded like a him).  _ **“Where are you?”**_

_**“Calm down Lux, I’m fine,”**  _Tenebris’s voice ran through both of their heads. Jeez, it was one thing to get used to having one voice in your head, now another?  _ **“Come to us, okay? Fly west, the outskirts of London, there's a forest. You can't miss it."**_

_**“Okay… Okay… So if I’m facing south-“** _

_**“Go left!”** _

_**“Okay, got it, sorry!”**  _Lux sighed flapping her wings and grabbing on to John by his shirt.  _ **“Can’t you understand that I’m flustered?”**_

_**“Obviously,”**  _Tenebris replied tersely. It reminded John of someone he knew.  _ **“I am too."**_

“Whoa!” John’s eyes widened as he was lifted from the ground by nothing but the collar of his t-shirt. “Um, Lux…?!”

_**“Don’t worry, I won’t drop you.”** _

“Well, that’s reassuring…” John muttered to himself. “Ah!"

John was yelling as he was lifted higher into the air. He looked down as the city became smaller and smaller, cars and people turning into coloured splotches amongst grey concrete. His breath hitched, and he held on to Lux’s leg for reassurance that he wasn’t going to fall. Lux was his Guardian, she wouldn’t let him fall to his death… Or so he hoped… As the two dragons continued their telepathic conversation, John watched as the city completely disappeared under the clouds. The vapour hit his skin, making him wet and cold as Lux sailed through the air. Something about the danger was exhilarating, and he grinned to himself as they went faster. Completely weightless, legs dangling into nowhere, it made his heart race in a good way.

“Hey Lux?”

_**“Yes?”**  _It was good to know that she hadn’t forgotten him.

“How was no one able to see you…? Or, us, for this particular matter?"

_**"I made myself invisible, you holding on to me makes you invisible too. Trick of the light,"**_  Lux explained, her voice audible in his head against the whistling wind. _**"I want our reunion to be private. Wouldn't want anyone following us..."**_

"That makes sense." John called above the noise. 

Lux flew in silence for the rest of the way, and John noticed that they were heading out of the city, the large, urban buildings transforming into more peaceful, town-like houses and open fields as the descended below the clouds. They were going towards the outskirts of London, John looked back at the raucous of the city far behind them as they travelled outwardly. 

_**“Are you scared?”**_  Lux asked him in concern, neck turned so she could see him.

John blinked up at her, looked down at the ground below before confirming. “No.”

Lux gave him a smile before suddenly flying upwards, and then upside down. John gave a shout of enjoyment as Lux repeated her loops in the sky, John compared it to being on a roller coaster.

“That was amazing!” John told her, laughing in happiness.

Lux giggled along with him. She calmed down because she knew where Tenebris was, which was good.  _ **“It’s fun, isn’t it?"**_

He hadn't realised how high up they were until they began to head down, Lux twirling her body a bit and she plummeted downwards, causing John to grip to her scaly leg tightly. John felt like his heart was in his throat as they came towards the ground. He looked down to see a large house with a massive expanse of plain in front of it. Amongst the green was a startlingly black shape, huge against the grass. John assumed it was the other dragon. His assumption was justified as they sailed closer, Lux's wings stretched out fully as they glided towards it. The dragon contracted her wings, slowing them down by pushing against the wind, but they were still going at an incredibly fast speed. The grass was just beneath them (it was more like a full three storey building but it looked pretty close...)

_**"John, I'm going to have to drop you."**_  Lux announced bluntly.

“WHAT."

_**"Don't worry! You won't fall that far!"**_  Lux called back reassuringly.  _ **"It's just I can’t really land if I have you in my claws. I'll sort of land on you..."**_

“… I’m not sure if I’m okay with this but… If you have you, you have to right?" John nodded unsurely, though the dragon couldn't see. "It won't hurt, will it?!"

Lux turned back at him as she began to swing her foot forwards.  _ **"I'll try my best."**_

John yelped once more as he was flung into the open air, falling, falling falling, flipping around in the air a few times because of the momentum. He looked ahead for a moment to see he was headed towards someone, who looked equally shocked and backed away slightly. Stilling his arms, John closed his eyes as he collided with the other body. He briefly felt arms wrap around him as they hit the ground. They both shouted as they toppled and rolled over one another a number of times before they stopped and John fell against a flat chest. He opened his eyes and looked up at the person who'd broken his fall. Lying beneath him groaning in pain was a male, just a little taller than him. A hand was removed from his waist to press against his forehead and he craned his neck to reveal a wild head of fluffed up curls and indescribable grey-blue-green eyes. 

"Well, that's a way to make an entrance…"

John pushed himself up so he wasn't squashing the older, but still hovered above him. The dark-haired teen raised an eyebrow at him quizzically, calm and stoic as usual, however there was still a hint of shock in his eyes. He couldn’t believe it, this had to be a dream… There was no way Tenebris could of led them to him… Was there…?

“Holmes…?”

“John Watson.”

“Holmes!?”

“John Watson, I believe we-"

John grabbed his face and pulled on the skin of his cheeks. “Holy shit, it really is you!”

“Yes John, like the other thirty-seven times, we established this fact. I am known as Holmes, and you are John Watson," said male rolled his eyes sarcastically as John let go of his face. "Honestly John… Was that really necessary?"

"What... Why… Why are you here?!" John stuttered out, searching his face for answers, but finding none.

“… I live here…?" Holmes drawled and looked behind him. "That is where I reside... For now…"

John looked towards the gigantic house that stood before them. "Your house is massive..."

"It's a substantial size, yes."

“You really are as rich as people say you are…”

“People talk about my financial circumstances…?” Holmes uttered to himself, he seemed rather casual about lying on the ground, as if he were on a couch rather than a field. “Funny. I thought they’d be too stupid to comprehend numbers…" 

“Why am I here?” John asked him.

“Lux took you here, Tenebris told you to come here, what can we deduce from that?”

“… You’re Tenebris’s owner…”

“And you’re Lux’s, yes John, well done,” Holmes sighed exasperatedly. “You aren’t very good at interpreting facts are you?”

“Well sorry to disappoint you Holmes, but I’m still trying to get my head around the fact that dragons exist,” John countered back. “Why you?”

“Why me what?"

“Well, 'why us?' really… But that sounds too deep,” John said with a shake of his head. “Anyway, how come you have Tenebris and I have Lux?”

“I never would’ve let it cross my mind that the Dualitas would have chosen us as the candidates,” Holmes mused, rising up on his elbows to be able to look John in the eyes. "Or any acquaintances, to be quite frank. Usually the candidates are siblings or twins. We are neither, so this is slightly concerning.”

“You say it as if we’re a bad thing…” John muttered, sitting back on his knees so Holmes wasn’t so close. Did that guy have any idea of personal space? "Sure, we aren't as close as twins of siblings but we still know each other. It's not like we're complete strangers or anything."

“Technically we are.”

"Are we?"

“You don’t know me, John,” Holmes stated rather bluntly. “You don’t know my name, who I am, you don’t know anything about me. Just what people have been saying around school. And half of that’s not even true.”

Had he not found out anything while Holmes had visited when he'd been injured? Not really, he had to admit. There wasn't much that you could tell from just looking at the guy. Well, not for him, he could analyse everything about a person from just looking at them. But even for normal standards, Holmes had some strange quirks you wouldn't think he did. Well, that's what John assumed. Because Holmes was a weird guy, and no one this weird couldn't come without some weird habits. They were acquaintances at the very least. And John had learned that Holmes was actually quite the gentleman. 

“Maybe I don’t, but I know enough.”

“How can you gauge what enough is?” Holmes narrowed his eyes.

“You won’t kill me, that’s all I need to know,” John rubbed his head. He must’ve hit it when he fell… That was a pretty rough way to land. “Ow…”

“… You're hurt…” Holmes said hesitantly, as if he were unsure whether to say it or not.

"Huh?” John felt over the bump forming at the back of his skull. “Oh, yeah, it’s nothing major… It’ll heal with time…”

“No John,” Holmes sat up, reaching a hand up to run a hand through John’s hair, upwards. It ruffled it up. He pulled it back and held it up to John’s face. “You’re bleeding.”

“What?” John felt back again. How come he hadn’t felt it?

“It’s matted in your hair, you wouldn’t feel it because there is no liquid running down. It’s protecting your scalp. That’s the point of having hair. You also ran your hand down, the way your hair naturally falls,” Holmes explained as if he’d been reading his mind. “Apart from that, are you okay? Anything else feel… Abnormal?”

“What…?”

"I do remember just breaking your fall for you a few moments ago."

“… Oh… Sorry... Yeah, I'm fine... Um... Thanks," John blinked at the realisation. "... Sorry, by the way. I didn't mean to come... Flying into you..." 

"It's fine," Holmes shook his head. He shimmied his way out from under John’s knees, he’d kind of forgotten that he’d practically sitting on Holmes’s shins. Maybe he was the one who had to get his ideas about personal space sorted out… "I'm not hurt. We can get that fixed up."

_**“Err, Young Master, may we talk to the both of you?"**  _Tenebris rough voice rang through their heads as the two dragons made their way over to them.  _ **“While I do recognise that John is injured, we have talked over what has happened and we believe that it’s time to inform you of the true nature of the Dualitas."**_

Holmes turned towards him. “… Do you think you can wait?”

John rubbed the back of his head and gave him a weak smile. “Yeah, I’m not gonna die."

The older’s face was unreadable for a moment, then he slipped off the scarf he was wearing and pressed it to the back of John’s head. John slowly brought his own hand up to press it there as Holmes’s slipped away.

“I’ll ruin this."

“Doesn’t matter."

“… Are you sure?” John furrowed his brow.

“Yes,” Holmes turned to his Guardian again. “Talk as you wish."

_**"The Dualitas Prophecy is a Guardian Animal phenomena that only occurs every millennium. Most regard it as a ‘theory’, but we are the living proof that it exists,”**_  Lux began their explanation.  _ **“It is when two dragons representing Light and Darkness are born. The basis of the prophecy is the philosophical theory of Yin and Yang, therefore, we are also formed from its beliefs."**_

"Your names are Latin," Holmes noted as if to explain what Lux had said. "Tenebris means 'darkness' and Lux means 'light'. One dragon is black and the other white, a physical representation of opposites. But the Yin Yang concept is one from Asia. Shouldn't your names be Eastern?"

_**"Very good, but we have been here far before the rise of Yin Yang. We created it millennia ago. Well, theoretically, it created us. Every theory you know of now has always existed, it’s just back then, there was no one to suggest it. We lived in a state of dormancy, I suppose. Latin was and is the language from the time of our origin. But we are omnilingual,"**  _Tenebris rumbled lowly, voice like thunder.  _ **“Continuing off the point of us being opposites, in every aspect, as the physical representations of Light and Darkness, we have powers over those elements. Lux also has powers of fire and air, while I have control over earth and water."**_

_**“As a Guardian Animal’s personality is based off their owners, that means that you two-“**  _Lux started.

“We’re Light and Darkness…” John finished off her sentence. “We’re complete opposites… But, that doesn’t make sense… Aren’t the people in the prophecy siblings? Twins usually? And I’m pretty sure Holmes isn't a girl… And I’m definitely not a girl…”

“I’m going to choose to delete that.” Holmes said.

_**“Well… That fact has us at a bit of a stand-still as well…”**  _Tenebris admitted, a hint of concern behind his words.  _ **“You’re genders being the same is completely fine, that’s happened a few times already but… Well, this reincarnation of ours has already shown some anomalies, Lux’s and I’s genders swapping is a first, you two not being remotely related being another. It’s difficult to tell so early in our relationship. We don’t know if more oddities will occur, or if this is it, which we hope it will be. Our gender swap, as well you two not being of the same family means that something is either wrong or different about this cycle… Which we are unsure of..."**_

“It’s not bad is it…?” John asked curiously. “Not life-threateningly bad anyway… Right…?”

_**“Most likely not life-threatening but the fact that it might be bad…”**  Lux trailed off.  **“It is too early to be able to tell at this stage.”**_

“So it could be bad…” John muttered to himself. “Great…”

“I for one believe that it is just different,” Holmes announced. “But as we all know, I am not a normal person. Perhaps the prophecy is adapting to suit both of our needs, John. Abnormalities to solve for me and a dangerous streak for you.”

“Dangerous streak?” John repeated incredulously.

“You find thrill in danger,” Holmes turned to him. “You find yourself excited and prepared. Usually your hands have a slight tremor, simply because you can’t keep them still. When faced by that group in the hallway, your hands were completely still.” 

"... You were looking at my hands...?"

_**“Perhaps… You do have a point, Mr Holmes,"**_  Lux hummed thoughtfully.  _ **“However, this has never happened before… If these occurrences are trying to tell us something… Then maybe something will be different this time around."**_

“Different from last time?” Holmes raised an eyebrow. “You mean you’ve been living the exact same life every thousand years?"

_**“Not completely the same, but rather mundane,”**_ Tenebris pointed out.  _ **“While the Dualitas Prophecy involves us, even we are unsure of why it occurs."**_

"You mean it just happens?" John frowned. "With no reason at all?"

_**"None we can think of,"**_  Tenebris lay down on the grass, his onyx body curling around Holmes.  _ **"Even in our past lives... All we seem to ever do is live as normal guardian animals."**_

****"How boring." Holmes commented.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm finally able to update. After three weeks deprivation of my computer, it decided to be a dear and died on me, we sent it to go and be fixed. So I'm updating from our family computer, which is always risky... Anyway, school's stared up again and I've also got another chapter story planned (it's exciting!!!) Hope everyone had a great Christmas and New Year, albeit this is really late... But Hopefully 2015's looking up, huh?

"John Watson." 

Said male looked up at the tall male that practically towered over him. Holmes had taken him inside, started to bandage his head up and they had been greeted by this guy. He looked nothing like Holmes. His hair was a lighter brown and cut short, with eyes a shade similar to the ocean rather than Holmes's icy blue/green/grey ones. He was dressed smartly, in a three piece suit and a black umbrella perched by his side, leaned against the kitchen bench. There was an owl on his shoulder, head cocked to the side in slight bewilderment. Must’ve been his Guardian. Was he his father or something? They didn't really look anything alike. More importantly, and much more concerning, how did this guy know his name? Had Holmes told him about him? But why would he? He didn’t really need to. 

The twin dragons had shrunk to the size of large cats and slunk around Holmes's and his own legs with something akin to territorial marking. Holmes looked up in irritation at the person standing in front of them and stuck his tongue out childishly before introducing them.

“That’s  _my_ line…” he muttered to himself as he tied off the bandage. “Is that okay?” John nodded. “Well then, John, I'd like you to meet the British Government," Holmes said to him in a bored voice gesturing to the male in front of them. "British Government, this is John Watson, as you  _already_  know." 

It was said in such a tone that John couldn't actually tell if Holmes was pulling his leg or telling the truth. 

"Very funny," the 'British Government' rolled his eyes at the chocolate-haired genius before holding a hand out to John. "Mycroft Holmes, a pleasure to meet you,” he gestured to the owl on his shoulder. “This is Athena.”

“I would introduce myself but it seems like you already know my name so…” John gave him a small smile, shaking his hand. He pointed at Lux. “This is Lux."

Mycroft… Didn’t sound like a name he’d ever heard of before… Maybe it was foreign…  It was kind of weird. Yet again, most of the names he’d ever heard of were Steve and Jane and Alex… So maybe he was being prejudice… There had been a kid at his primary school called Jago. That’s the weirdest he’d ever heard of.

“Come John.”

Mycroft waved as Holmes dragged him down the large hallway to the furthest room, opening the large white doors to reveal a surprisingly clean room. There was a massive double bed in the centre with a dark violet duvet, pushed back against the far wall; a door to the right of that must've led to an ensuite or something similar. On either side of the bed were bedside tables, one holding a lamp and an alarm clock, the other holding a couple of pencils and the black book. Beside the table on the left, there was a large wooden wardrobe and at the end of the bed was a chest made of the same material. A large window let in capacious amounts of light, spreading throughout the room. The open panes bringing a slight breeze into the space, making the white curtains flutter, sending dancing shadows across the soft grey carpet. Below the window was a wooden desk that held various papers and books. Opposite that was another desk, which appeared to display strange experiments on items John was not sure he wanted to know about. As they walked towards the bed, John noticed a violin and a music stand on the right side of the desk next to the window.

So Holmes was a musician.

Interesting.

The room was a lot cleaner than John imagined it to be, if anything, he believed Holmes room would be a whirlwind of mess, but there didn't seem to be a thing out of place.

It occurred to John that Holmes didn't let go of his wrist until they were well in the room. 

He sort of felt scared to sit down anywhere, but Holmes all but flopped on to the made bed, not caring he was creasing it. Tenebris flew over to lay beside his master and Lux sat on the other. He patted the space next to him (over Lux), inviting John to sit, not even facing him.

“… Mycroft…”

“Hm?”

“Seems like a pretty interesting name…”

“Oh, I wouldn’t think so.”

“You’re obviously used to him.”

“His name is... Unorthodox... But it is the twenty-first century, so don't think of it as weird," Holmes hummed. "I suppose that yes, I am used to him. And his name."

"... Is your name as strange...?"

"Hm? My name?" Holmes raised an eyebrow at him as John tentatively sat next to him. "Oh don't look like that, I'm not going to eat you or anything… I thought we already established this?"

"I know!" John stammered, tensing up in his place. "I know, I know... So what's your name like...? Is it strange...?"

"... No," Holmes furrowed his brow. "It's relatively normal. Compared to Mycroft, anything is." 

“… Yeah, I guess..." John said awkwardly, glancing around the room. "So, who exactly was that?"

“Who?"

“Uh, the ‘British Government’…?"

Holmes was silent for a moment, his face reading annoyed and reluctant.

"... That was Mycroft," Holmes drawled out in boredom. "He's my brother. Seven years my senior. He'll say he has a 'minor position' in the British Government, but really he practically is it. Also, he could probably eat all the cakes in Europe."

John didn't really see how that was relevant, so it must've been a joke of some sort.

"You brother???" John frowned confusedly. "You look nothing alike!"

"Mummy always did say that he looked like Father.” Holmes muttered lowly. 

"Okay," John slowly took this in. "How come I couldn't find you on the class roll?" 

Holmes shot him a look that literally said 'are you really that stupid?' at him before proceeding to answer his obviously 'stupid’ question voice.

"I'm a year older than you John, and I’m certainly not stupid enough to have made myself be put down a year," Holmes explained lazily, rolling on to his stomach. "I wasn't even originally placed in your class. I simply go there because I get bored. I go to all different sorts of classes because I get bored," He yawned and scratched Tenebris behind a pointed ear. "Yours sometimes just happens to be a little bit more interesting than the others, and when I say interesting... I mean still boring, but not as boring as everything else. I mainly go there because they let me use the lab. Because of this, I don't really have an assigned class for the last period of school on that particular day. I simply go where I desire to. Therefore, I'm not on your class roll. The teachers just mark off I'm there and it gets sent through the system."

“Oh…"

Silence overtook them for a while, both unsure of what to do or what to say before John just decided to ask something.

"... Hey..."

"Yes...?"

"You said before when I was returning your book something about me holding pride or something like that," John asked unsurely. "How could you possibly know that...?"

The older male looked up at him from his position on the bed before rolling up so he was seated next to John. Tenebris blinked lazily at his sister, but didn’t interrupt their conversation. Both felt as if there were no need to interfere with something that appeared to be running smoothly. Sherlock and John seemed perfectly okay, if not comfortable, in each other’s presence. 

"You wanted to talk to me, that takes courage, seeing the rest of the school population. Therefore you must've thought yourself to be pretty brave to be approaching me, seeing the consequences could be bullying if you got caught," Holmes raised an eyebrow at him in question. "But why would you want to approach me? Either you wanted to tease me or tell me something more or less important. Because you were cautious with getting my attention, the reason was the latter. So, something important, what could you, John Watson- who has never had any reason to communicate with me before- have to tell me about? Obviously, it had to be something that associated with me, otherwise you would've just told your family or friends. Thus, you accomplished something needed my attention. You had my book. The sense of accomplishment and determination told me you didn't look through it."

John blinked at him with awe. "That... Was... Amazing..."

Holmes frowned, glancing at John briefly before looking away again.

"Really?"

"Yeah, of course it was..."

"... That's not usually what other people say..."

"What do they say?"

Holmes huffed, giving a smirk to John. 

"Piss off.” 

\---

So Holmes’s place had its own library. No biggie or anything… Apparently. Personally, he thought it kind of was. John looked around the shelves, peering curiously around them as Holmes stood on a ladder somewhere discussing something with Tenebris (which he decided that he would nickname Ten if he didn’t mind). It had cases up to the ceiling filled with books, Lux flew around just browsing the various publications they held.

“Holmes…?” John called out between some of the racks. Holmes had since moved from when he’d last seen him. It seemed almost impossible to locate him now.

“John Watson?” came the sarcastic reply from his right.

“What are we doing?” He headed in the direction of the older male, Lux deciding to stop flying around and joining him on the floor.

“Revision,” Holmes’s voice seemed to have changed where it was coming from. “Do you remember the first ever lessons of History entering our school? They taught us everything about Guardian Animals and concepts revolving around them. And because I wasn’t really expecting to have a Guardian, I deleted… A portion of it. Meaning I have to relearn some it. Which is easy enough."

“Holmes, I didn’t delete that stuff and even I don’t remember it,” John walked around to the next section of shelves, still not finding any sign of said idiot, or the ladder. “Well, I do, but I don’t. It’s sort of a-"

“I get it."

_**“I’m astounded.. This is fantastic...”**_ Lux breathed out in amazement, gazing up at the books with wonder. **_“All these scripts… In one place… I have never come across such an abundant source of information… Where did you get all of these?"_**

“We collect them, usually by donation. No point in buying them to be honest,” Holmes hummed lazily, the rattle of the ladder indicating that he was moving again. “People don’t really find the need to use books anymore, because of the Internet. Usually Mycroft gets them from his workers. I don’t really care as long as I can use them. Someone else comes and organises them every few weeks, so we’re always getting more…"

**_"What if you get a book you already have?”_** Tenebris enquired curiously.

“Mycroft is usually smart enough to know what he’s read and not read. If that fails, then we have a list,” Holmes huffed before exclaiming, “… Aha! I found it...! I knew we had one of these around somewhere… Now, this and my old textbooks and we should have enough to learn what we need to do…"

**_“I find it amusing that you deleted it in the first place,”_** Tenebris laughed, appearing at the table (which was sort of the focal point of the room) and dropping what looked like a collection of old papers rather than a book. He then flew off again, John running to get to where his owner was. _**“I mean, I know I possibly should be offended, but it just seems kind of dumb when I think about it."**_

“I had no faith in you, whatsoever,” Holmes protested indignantly. “That’s why I deleted it."

_**“Good to know you believed in me. I was still there you know, just as an egg."** _

“Strangely enough, I didn’t think to think of it like that."

John turned into the aisle the Darkness dragon had been in to find neither Holmes, the ladder, or Tenebris for a matter of fact. Looking around bewilderedly, he tried to figure out how exactly Holmes could be moving around so quickly… That or his hearing was really off.

“You said something about learning ‘what we need to do’…” John asked as he started to walk around again in search of Holmes, or the ladder at the least, you’d think he’d find that… “What is it exactly which we are learning?”

“About the Dualitas Prophecy?” Holmes deadpanned, his voice really close now. He must’ve been in the next row of shelves. “We need to know as much as possible about this, maybe then we can figure out why it is us who have been tied into it instead of a pair of siblings or twins. Also, we need to know what this means to us as a pair, seeming Dualitas means ‘duality’ in Latin…"

_**“Mr Holmes has a point,”**_ Lux added in agreement. **_“Even Tenebris and I don’t know why this would occur. We were also hoping to find out something about why our genders would’ve swapped. I didn’t even think that it was possible…"_**

**_“It shouldn’t be.”_** Tenebris muttered.

“Right,” John rounded another corner, turning to see if Holmes was there. He wasn’t. Sighing exasperatedly, he kept walking. “Okay, this isn’t even funny anymore, where are you?"

“Meet at the table then,” Holmes hummed, the rattling of the ladder resonating loud in the room as John made his way back to his starting point. “Hurry up!"

He found him seated at the table, the ladder leant against the set of shelves nearest the right wall. Of course he would be able to avoid him, was it because he didn’t like him? John raised an eyebrow at the table, where the papers and two other very familiar books sat. One of the two was a thick, brown thing with a large, oval multicoloured gem fixed in the centre surrounded by bronze vines. These plants wound around the cover, twining around into a tree in a spherical shape. It was slightly smaller than A4 size, he guessed. The other was a school textbook.

**_"They certainly fancied it up since we were last here, huh?"_** Lux acknowledged in approval, sitting on the table. **_"I like it."_**

**_"Yes, it seems more sophisticated, doesn't it?"_ ** Tenebris added with a hum. 

"The Guardian's Law," John blinked at the book, sitting opposite Holmes. It could be said to be similar to the Bible, but much more valued, every home was required to have at least one copy by law in any country, anywhere. He hadn't seen that book in years, his family's copy was somewhere though... "Been a while since I read it."

"Are you an idiot?" Holmes looked up at him.

"Sorry?"

"Do you really expect to be able to read it from there? And upside down?" Holmes sighed exasperatedly. "Come over here. There is also something here which I believe you wouldn't have seen before, so I would like to be close enough to explain it to you."

John awkwardly stayed still for a moment before getting up and moving into the seat next to Holmes with a sigh. Tenebris jumped up on to the table too, observing the articles on the desktop, mainly the papers. Holmes grabbed the Guardian's Law and opened it, both boys looking over to read what was inside of the first page.

_A man's character is his Guardian's divinity- Heraclitus_

The Guardian's Law was introduced into the curriculum system at Year 9, when you were 13. But most of the time, you knew quite a bit about it before that. This quote (known as 'The Aphorism') was a fine example of that, it was pretty much a line which you were meant to live by. John supposed it was a cause-and-effect sort of thing, treat your Guardian well and their help will mean more than just advice. 

"So..." Holmes said as he flipped to the contents. " _Kidemónas and Anthropinós_ , page 28. Let's do this."

**_"Your pronunciation is very good, Mr Holmes."_** Lux complimented.

"I learnt Greek."

"Wait, we're not reading the whole thing, are we?!" John exclaimed. "It's like, two thousand pages!"

"No, just the pages in the front outlining the realms, the abilities of Guardians and how that connects to humans," Holmes sighed looking down at the place he'd turned to. "And then the section on the Dualitas Propecy, which is page 867..."

John glanced at him before beginning to read the pages. 

_Guardian Animals originated from a parallel world on Earth called the Kidemónas Realm. It is here in which Guardians are born and created, and also are able to communicate with the greater, celestial beings called the Fotisménoi (the 'Enlightened'). The Kidemónas Realm and the Anthropinós (Human) Realm weave between each other quite tightly, meaning that they are deeply integrated. This being why and how Guardians are able to reside in the Anthropinòs Realm. Similarly, humans are able to access the Kidemónas Realm through their Guardians_ _._

A diagram of the visualisation of the two realms sat below this paragraph before another started. John observed it kind of looked like a sideways, really stretched out Venn diagram, one of the circles tinted pink and the other green. A person and a Guardian sat on either sides of the circles.

_The equilibrium between the two realms is kept by numerous spheres of quintessential energy, called 'fýlastos', kept in sacred places all over the planet. These are located in natural locations which are sacred to both Guardians, and wild animals. How fýlastos came about is mostly unknown, yet they are believed to have been initially formed as beacons for Guardians to be able to re-enter the_ _Kidemónas from near where they lived. This being why there are so many, and they are scattered all over the world_ _._ _The Kidemónas was only known of since 1853, when the first_ _fýlastos was discovered and explained by the Guardian animal of its discoverer. It was only in_ _1867 that the ability to enter the Kidemónas was discovered. Three Tibetan monks were the first to travel to it through means of meditation and Guardian guidance. F_ _ýlastos are also believed to connect_ _Kidemónas and_ _Anthropinós, thus why they are said to keep balance between the realms._

Then there was a continent-sorted list of all the known places where fýlastos were. John read through them all, it appeared there were lots of them. There were heaps in the Asian countries, China, Japan, Korea and Vietnam all holding a number of fýlastos. South America had quite a few too, same with countries in Oceania. Though there were less in the US and UK. John guessed it was because those places where more modernised, cities and stuff.

"Done?" Holmes asked him once he looked up. 

John brought his head up to find himself face to face with Holmes. They weren’t close enough to for it to be awkward, but it was slightly unnerving looking straight into someone else’s eyes, especially Holmes’s. His face was clearly bored and he probably finished reading ages ago; John probably had kept him waiting. Staring at Holmes blankly for a moment he thought of when they’d been in back of Speedy's. 

"Uh, yeah, finished." John nodded shuffling slightly away from him as he turned the page. 

"Okay... Good," Holmes flipped through the next couple of pages before stopping and reading. "This part now. Only this paragraph."

_Most Guardians have supernatual abilities such as empathy (the ability to sense and manipulate human emotions) and aura reading. This is in addition to their telepathic powers and enhanced animal instincts. Humans are able to gain these abilities by achieving an Empathetic Affinity Link (EAL). EALs are usually formed in scenarios of danger, in which instinct takes over reason and both the Guardian and the Human are synced with each other._

John, of course, knew this. He knew it was possible. Sarah had gained empathy from Vita from a kidnapping, which was cool (the empathy, not the kidnapping). Apart from that, no one he knew had gained anything from their Guardians. It happened only in the most dangerous of situations, John didn't really see the point in reading this. His life was the most boring thing ever, danger was the last thing on his mind. He wouldn't gain anything, which he felt a bit sad about.

"Can you go any slower?" Holmes drawled in boredom, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Sorry!" John jerked back from the pages and out of his thoughts. "Sorry, I'm, uh... I'm done."

Holmes shook his head before flipping the huge sections of the book until he landed on a page with a picture of two dragons on it. They were flying in the sky, in the shape of a circle high above some trees (a grove, maybe). The small silhouettes of two people stood underneath them. The Dualitas Prophecy, though in the book it was called a Theory. It wasn't a very long section, just under a page, just under two pages if including the picture (John didn't really think that counted). He ran a hand over the drawing (it was obviously a drawing) before he began reading. 

_The Dualitas Theory is an ancient prophecy believed to have originated from China. It is widely believed in the Eastern and South-eastern Asian countries, where it is deeply integrated into their cultures. However, less countries in places such as Europe and America believe it. No cases of any people having Guardian animals that are dragons have been recorded, leading to the lack of belief in countries in such places as America and Europe. This is most possibly due to the lack of evidence given to support the theory._

"Well, we have some evidence." John stated blankly, making Holmes huff amusedly to his side. 

_It states that every millennium, two dragons representing Darkness and Light will be born. They will become the Guardians of two siblings (most often twins), whose personalities will coincide with the dragons’ elements. The Dualitas Theory is originated around the Yin Yang philosophy, in which the spiritual aspects that both Yin and Yang symbolise are heavily integrated into the physical world. The Darkness dragon, who is always called Tenebris (from Latin: literally ‘darkness’), represents Yin; this in turn_ _is characterised as slow, soft, yielding, diffuse, cold, wet, negative and passive; and is associated with water, earth, the moon, femininity_ , and nighttime. _The Light dragon, Lux (from Latin: literally_ _‘ _light_ ’ _), represents Yang. In contrast, this is characterised as__ _fast, hard, solid, focused, hot, dry, positive and aggressive; and is associated with fire, sky, the sun, masculinity_ _and daytime. These dragons are also thought to be Guardians of not only their wards, but the four elements also. Tenebris is said to have powers over water and earth, whereas Lux has powers over fire and air._ _It is unknown why these dragons are born, but within Asia they are said to bring good luck and happiness to whoever is granted with the honour of owning them._

“So… One…” Holmes said, closing the book with a big thud after John drew back from it. “We aren’t siblings, much less twins. What does that mean?"

_**“… I suppose you would have a weaker bond,”**_ Tenebris hummed lowly. _**“You two barely know each other, correct? Well then, that means that to begin with your bond is significantly weaker due to the fact that you haven’t grown up with each other. Which isn’t particularly a disadvantage. It just means-"**_

“- We have to spend more time together?” Holmes answered with a question.

  _ **“Yes."** _

“Well, I guess I’m okay with that, I don’t think I ever had a choice,” John sighed shaking his head. “So, point two? Lux’s element represents light, which in turn represents masculinity while Tenebris represents darkness and therefore femininity… What happened there?"

“I already said that I believed it was an anomaly occurring so the prophecy would adapt to its wards,” Holmes shrugged pushing the book away so he could lean on his elbows. “I don’t know how much it changes for the wards picked but… How are the wards picked anyway?"

_**“We don’t know,”**_ Lux’s face contorted into confusion. _**“Does any Animal know how the wards are picked? You’re simply matched because you work together. Your personalities are compatible. With us, the personalities are contrasting, as to compare to the Yin Yang, but they work. Also to compare to the Yin Yang."**_

_**"Indeed, the process of a ward gaining a Guardian is a phenomenon unclear to even us,"** _ Tenebris hummed thoughtfully. _ **"There is one thing that is for certain... This abnormality was by no means unintentional. The Fotisménoi have made their choice. We shall have to live with the consequences."**_

"Well that doesn't sound ominous does it?" John muttered to himself.

_**"Enough speaking of abnormalities, consequences and the unknown,"**_ Lux announced jumping off the table, she turned back towards them. **_"Come on, boys! We are not to worry over things that have already happened, there is no point. For now, let us focus on you two, on us four. We are an interconnected Guardian-Ward quartet. As a result, we are from here so forth all bonded. Nothing is going to change that. We should embrace these differences and use them to learn about ourselves, about each other!"_**

"... What?" John furrowed his brow at the outburst. Holmes facepalmed.

_**"Lux is right,"**_ Tenebris agreed with a sigh of resignation, also leaving the table. _ **"You two have much to learn. And that isn't going to get done by sulking at a table. We can use the other resources later... Let us go, now we are going to explore the Kidemónas together."**_

Holmes stood up, pushing his chair in as the dragons fled the library, out the open doors and down the stairs. They were probably heading to Holmes's room, but their obscure words left their intention of location broad. The older male turned back to John with a blank face before holding out his hand.

"I think they're both mad..." Holmes mused with a hint of mirth. He paused, hand still extended and untaken.

"However," he continued, gazing at the roof in feigned contemplation before turning his eyes to John's with a knowing grin. "I think I am madder."

"And being here, with you," John couldn't help but grin back at him. "I think I am the maddest."

John took his hand and Holmes pulled him to his feet, faces both split into grins. And together they exited the grand doors of the archives too, the delicate ties of a friendship forming between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The paragraphs from the 'Guardian's Law' probably could've been a bit longer, but I didn't want to bore you with some made-up jargon... And I found it really hard to even get that amount of writing out... This universe requires a lot of thinking... On my half... Ha ha
> 
> Oh, and I don't think I ever mentioned it, but Speedy's is the café where they met... Probably should've said that...


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went to go see The Broods yesterday! They were really good, and I was practically in the front row so I had a good view. I was really happy, I really like them. Haha, anyway, here's the chapter.

"Where are we going?"

Lux blinked up at her ward curiously. She was still learning his appearance, his scent, his being. She had to learn everything about him, understand him like no one else did. It was an important step of forming the their Guardian-Human bond. John Hamish Waston. He was cute, Lux had to admit. Her previous wards had all been beautiful in their own ways, both physically and emotionally. But there was something about John that struck her as unusual. He looked normal enough; dark blond hair cut to rest just above his brows, big, deep blue eyes. Short in stature, slim, but not skinny. He held strength he didn't know of. Back to physical features, his skin was tan and his ears stuck out a bit... But that just justified her case that he looked cute.

He liked danger. That was the difference. It was something that Lux was yet to see in any of her other owners. It was intriguing, strange, even. Perhaps this was to compliment Sherlock's personality. Yet again, he and John weren't even related. Was it conincidental? Had to be... She bounded through the forest after him, observing him from behind. Learning his mannerisms and habits so that she could fully interpret his emotions on a whole different level than what she already knew. Lux had no doubt that Tenebris was doing the same with Sherlock. Although, his job was most likely harder due to his nature. Sherlock's emotions would not be undetectable, but extremely subdued and hidden from him.

 _ **"The Kidemónas is highly integrated into the flora and fauna of the Anthropinós. Not just in a way which is religious, but spiritual, and biological,"** _ Tenebris explained, leading the way at the front. **_"Access to Kidemónas is made easier when surrounded by nature, as it connects the natural world to the Anthropinós. Think of it like a biological network; every plant, every tree, every grain of sand, everything is connected."_**

"Every grain of sand...?" John asked uncertainly.

Lux was glad Sherlock lived in a place near such a natural area. It was relaxing, and a nice getaway. The soil under her feet hummed with energy, flowing through the trees and leaves in an endless circuit. Tenebris stopped them in a small area surrounded by bushes, the trees extending high above their heads. She nuzzled at John's legs playfully.

 _ **"Sit here, Young Master,"** _ Tenebris instructed, using his tail to point where he meant. Sherlock sat down, cross-legged. He turned to John. **_"You sit here, John, just like Holmes,"_** he pointed behind the older male with his tail. **_"Back to back."_**

John did as he was told, sitting with his legs crossed. Lux came and sat in front of him. He looked anxious, eyes flitting all over the forest. She could almost read the thoughts through his face. What if they were lost? Did Holmes even know his way out? Why were they even here? What if he couldn't do it? It wasn't uncommon to have someone who simply couldn't form a connection between Kidemónas and Anthropinós. It was something on a spiritual level... John didn't really know how it worked. And Tenebris wasn't really helping him feel any better...

 ** _"Don't worry, John,"_ ** she chimed happily. _**"You aren't doing anything wrong, it's just Tenebris."**_

"He's kind of scary." John whispered nervously, fidgeting with his shirt.

 ** _"That's kind of his job,"_** Lux chuckled back. ** _"It's okay John, Tenebris is just a bit uptight."_**

 ** _"I am not uptight!"_ ** Tenebris protested from in front of Sherlock. "Okay, eyes closed, hands relaxed, back straight... Oh, and remember to breathe. Deeply."

"So it's like meditating." Sherlock stated blankly as he settled into his seat.

 _ **"Yes, much like meditating,"** _ Tenebris answered. **_"Blank mind, John."_**

"How did you-"

**_"Blank mind."_ **

Lux giggled, watching as John's eyes fluttered shut and his breathing became more visible, more focused. She crawled into John's lap, his hands resting on her back. Her eyes closed, breathing evening out as she tapped into John's mental patterns.

\---

Tenebris woke up in Sherlock's lap, standing up slowly and languidly stretching. He turned to his owner, who was still making the connection between his conscience and the Kidemónas. His eyelids flickered and his nose scrunched up. Tenebris walked around to see John in a similar state. Lux was awake, monitoring her ward's progress.

 _ **"Sherlock is obviously much more used to this,"** _ Lux hummed thoughtfully, looking up at her fidgety ward. _**"He can keep still better. And also clear his mind much easier."**_

 _ **"Hm, yes,"**_ Tenebris observed, walking back to his own ward. _ **"Sherlock does meditate on a regular basis... But I believe his past has influenced on his choice to do so..."**_

_**"His past... Was not one of happiness, was it?"** _

_**"Quite the opposite,"** _ Tenebris said, voice tinged with sadness. _**"Early to mid teens; his life was that of drug addiction and brothels. He used the drugs to clear his mind. The additional whores came with the people he gained the substances from. Meditation replaces the drugs. He can organise his thoughts now. He has far more control."**_

Lux gazed at her brother with concern, his voice having grown more bitter as he'd analysed his ward's past. Sherlock sat in his meditative state, hands rested supine in his lap and eyes closed. He breathed deeply, evenly, almost as if he were asleep; completely unaware of what his Guardian and Lux were speaking of.

 _ **"He was sixteen when he was at his worst,"**_ Tenebris continued sullenly. ** _"Bitter, alone, wanting nothing but to escape to a world where there was nothing running through his mind,"_ ** Tenebris looked to Sherlock's peaceful face with a regretful expression. Even in this trance, he seemed cold. **_"He lost his innocence in a world full of secrets, deceit, lust and dirt."_**

His sister remained quiet, letting him have this soliloquy. Tenebris's eyes flitted from Sherlock to Lux.

 _ **"I should've been there for him,"** _ Teneris muttered bitterly, glancing away when Lux saw the tears. He let them freeze, falling as drops of ice. It was a way of getting rid of them. ** _"I was meant to be there for him. I was meant to be there to help him. But I wasn't. I... He was lost. He was in such a dark place, the worst state of Darkness... I... I failed my-"_**

 ** _"It wasn't your fault, Tenebris. You failed no one,"_** Lux interrupted, her voice calm and firm yet soft, soothing. Her ears flattened against the side of her head, a sign of defence. She was defending him. **_"Your hatching was out of your control, your absence involuntary. If you had known the situation he was in, I know you would've been there to guide him back to the light in a heartbeat."_**

Tenebris's ears flopped down sadly. **_"Sister..."_**

 ** _"Sherlock has many wounds,"_** Lux continued, glancing up to the genius with a strong sense of protectiveness. "His body and mind are inflicted with injuries. He carries a lot with him into the future. But what happened to him is in the past, his past. It happened and nothing is going to change that," Tenebris's expression deepened slightly, the sadness able to be seen clearly on his face. "While you may have not been able to help him back then, you can help him heal his wounds. And while they may not heal fully, you can at least lift his burden."

 _ **"I... I love him dearly, I always have, even before we hatched... I felt his pain... His despair... And I..."** _ Tenebris told her, tail wrapping around his wrist. _**"I just... I just feel so bad for not being there at a time where he needed me most."**_

 _ **"That love is of instinct,"** _ Lux replied knowingly. "We are made to love these two with all our hearts. To protect them in every way, with everything we have. But Sherlock is a smart boy," she watched as Tenebris fondly stroked his tail over his arm. **_"He knows that the past is the past and will not dwell on it. What matters now is his future. With you, with me, with John," Lux twined her own tail around John's left ankle in a sign of endearment. "We will heal his wounds, Tenebris. We will give him the love and compassion which he did not get in the time we failed to be there. For the both of them."_**

 ** _"... John's past is not that of happiness either, is it?"_** Tenebris asked slowly, glancing up to meet his sister's gaze.

Silence came between them for a second, before Lux spoke again.

 _ **"... He lost his father when he was ten. Young, but old enough to realise what was going on,"** _ Lux said calmly, though sadness filled her bones and her voice held a note of melancholy. **_"He was in a war, an unpredicted bombing from the opposition. John went with his mother to say goodbye, he thought he was brave enough. He saw the body. What was left of it anyway, the sight was not pretty,"_** she swished her tail over the exposed skin between his sock and jeans. _**"It's something he has come to accept... Although it still haunts him. In the form of memories."**_

She gave a small huff, a thin stream of smoke and orange sparks rising from her nose. Tenebris watched her, his ears resuming their usual, upright position. **_"You know there will be some things that we cannot heal, brother."_**

 ** _"But they will heal each other,"_ ** Tenebris finished what his sister was going to say. **_"They will heal the wounds that we can't."_**

 ** _"They are the Dualitas pair,"_ ** Lux smiled. "That's what they were made for."

Tenebris smiled back, purple eyes filling with emotions of happiness, contentment and love. "You always were the smarter one."

 _ **"We are smarter than each other in different ways, Tenebris. It makes us equals. Do not make that mistake,"** _ Lux noted, nudging her head towards the brown-haired boy, who's breathing had changed. **_"He's coming through. Make sure he remembers to breathe."_**

**_"I never got why they held their breath."_ **

_**"They think it's a different world, brother,"**_ Lux chuckled cheerfully. **_"They don't think it works the same as their own. Almost like it's another planet."_**

 ** _"But it's not!"_ ** Tenebris sighed as Sherlock opened his eyes suddenly, irises purple like his own. He inhaled deeply, mouth parting as he allowed the air to enter. **_"Good, you remembered to breathe... How are you feeling?"_**

Sherlock blinked down at him with an unreadable expression, Tenebris frowned, trying to tap into his thoughts.

**_"Sherlock...? I... John's not awake, just if you were wondering..."_ **

"... You... You have not failed me... You never did... I... I understand... You weren't there... What I did was on my own accord and I... I alone was the one to suffer the consequences, as it should've been," Sherlock glanced down at his dragon with strangely soft eyes, voice stuttered and awkward. "I don't want you to think like that for all your life... Over one thing..."

Tenebris almost recoiled in surprised, but managed to compose himself. He had heard that? To meditate and connect with the Kidemónas was one thing, to be able to meditate, connect with the Kidemónas and eavesdrop in on their conversation was something else entirely.

_**"Thank you, Sherlock."** _

Sherlock gave a lop-sided smile back. "I wasn't eavesdropping, by the way. I could just hear your voices."

 ** _"I told you so~"_ ** Lux clicked her tongue happily, interrupting them. **_"You have a special one, Tenebris."_**

"I can't help but read that with a negative connotation..." Sherlock muttered to himself before looking up at the sky.

Pale pink which changed into a deep mahogany red, akin to the colour of red wine. "This is amazing..."

 ** _"John's having trouble making a connection..."_ ** Lux mused with slight concern. **_"He's over thinking things... He's nervous. He thinks a lot when he's nervous. His conscience is too stuck in the Anthropinós. Tenebris, you shouldn't have made him so anxious about the whole thing. It's a rather simple process."_**

**_"What do you mean? I didn't do anything!"_ **

"Yes, I've noticed that too... He has a way of over-complicating things which do not need it," Sherlock sighed with a roll of his eyes. "How do you get him to stop?"

 _ **"We're all in here now, connected,"** _ Tenebris hummed thoughtfully. **_"Lux, you can use your empathy to calm him down. Get him to relax."_**

_**"What did you think I was going to do?"** _

"While you do that... Can I stand up and move then?" Sherlock asked curiously. Lux chuckled at his eagerness to explore this new land. "Sure. But stay close. We don't want you to get lost or anything..."

"I will-"

 _ **"Sherlock."**_ Tenebris glared at him.

"I mean it! I will!" Sherlock held his hands up defensively and stood up slowly, gaining his bearings.

He fell against a tree with bluish lightly coloured with pink specks. His hands ran over the bark with intrigue, Tenebris had no doubt he was thinking about all the different experiments he could perform on the flora here. Although, it sort of seemed like not too bad an idea, Tenebris thought as he turned back to Lux and John. While unlikely, it could help him with cases, and even his observational skills. He could learn if people had or didn't have access to Kidemónas and maybe tell when they'd been in. Sherlock wanted to go explore, but he had to wait. Impatiently, he walked around behind the dragons, who were sitting in front of John.

"Are you done?" Sherlock blinked down at the younger.

Tenebris turned around and looked up to his master. _ **"No, Lux is working on it. He's hard to calm."**_

"... Do you think he can't...?"

 _ **"No, he definitely can,"** _ Tenebris shook his head firmly. **_"You can tell if someone is not able to enter the Kidemónas."_**

"You can?"

 _ **"They have little faith in the ways of Guardians,"** _ Tenebris hummed, turning back to Lux, who was using her empathy on John. _**"They simply do not believe in the powers beneath the bonds between Guardians and Humans."**_

"... I am like that..." Sherlock pointed out with a hint of concern. "How come I'm here?"

 _ **"You are nothing like that,"** _ Tenebris objected with a scoff and a hint of knowing. _**"I know what you are like. But I also know what you think you are like. They are, yes, similar in some ways, but very different in others."**_

"Different how?"

**_"You do not need to know how you are, just that you are."_ **

Sherlock sighed at the mystery of it all and knelt down next on the other side of Lux. Tenebris could tell Sherlock was observing John's face. His brow was furrowed as if he were confused and his mouth was sealed in a thin line. Lux's eyes were closed, her foot placed upon John's leg; a form of contact in order to carry out empathy.

 _ **"He's starting to come through,"**_ Tenebris told him quietly, probably not to break Lux's intense concentration. _**"Something is making him hesitant, though."**_

"Hesitant?"

 ** _"Yes, I can't tell what though..."_** Tenebris hummed thoughtfully.

His ward blinked up blankly at John's face. He brought his fingers up, pressing two of them against the spot between his eyes. Smoothing the wrinkles in the skin, Sherlock looked at him. Not observing, Tenebris found, he was just looking at... His features. John's hair was a number of different shades of blonde, almost reflected in the light as gold. He also had ears that stuck out, and his eyes were a deep blue which Tenebris could not definitely name, perhaps sapphire?

"Gah!" John fell backwards, eyes suddenly shooting open.

They'd changed to a bright, bloody orange, shining like sunlight. Sherlock in turn jerked back. "Oof!"

 ** _"John, are you okay?!"_ ** Lux ran around to her owner's face. Tenebris followed slower behind.

"Yeah, yeah, just shocked at the... Connection..." John muttered, rubbing his head. The bandage was still tightly wrapped around. "This is not good for me..."

"Is your head okay?" Sherlock asked, helping him up. "Let me take a look. That fall may have reopened the scab."

"I'm fine Holmes," John pushed him away slightly until Sherlock turned him around and inspected his head. "Stop it, I'm fine..."

 ** _"You say that now."_** Tenebris hummed softly.

It was too feeble to sound like a protest. Sherlock bent John's head down and inspected the bandaged wound closely. "I'll be the judge of that."

 _ **"John, let Mr Holmes look at you,"** _ Lux agreed with him, Sherlock smirk triumphantly. **_"You could have aggravated your wound more by landing on it."_**

Tenebris watched John roll his eyes. "It's not like he'd not look at me."

"Hm," Sherlock huffed amusedly, smoothing his fingers over the raised bump. John flinched at the action. "It appears as if you haven't reopened it," he stood away from John and turned to his Guardian. "So... Where do we go from here?"

 _ **"Well, why don't we find out, hm?"** _ Tenebris began to walk away, Lux catching up to him.

\---

 _ **"Welcome to the Kidemónas, otherwise known as the Guardian realm,"**_ Tenebris announced to them as they made their way down a winding path through the forest. Although, it wasn't really a path, just where they were going as it wasn't really defined in the dirt. _ **"Guardians often come here with their owners to keep connected, make their bond stronger, as it requires both of their energy to enter as an interconnected force. Guardians can still enter by themselves, of course,"** _ he and Lux simultaneously jumped over a fallen log, Sherlock and John following. **_"It allows their owners to have a sense of the Guardian world. You know, see what we are there for and what we believe in. And that we're not just there for nothing."_**

Sherlock fell into step with John, behind the two dragons. He was looking down at the ground, which was lighting up in cyan wherever they stepped. It sent veins of colour through the deep brown dirt, it almost seemed as if they could see the bugs inhabiting underneath. Specks of colour could've also indicated the creatures under the soil.

He looked up from the ground curiously, taking in the new surroundings as they walked through them. Overall, it looked just like the forest outside his house, which, theoretically, that's what it was. The Kidemónas was part of their world, just in a different realm, so that was to be expected. Sherlock noticed however, the plants appeared much more exotic; deep blue, magenta, purple, yellow, as well as the standard green. They held bioluminescent abilities, Sherlock saw from plants hidden under some foliage. Well, some of them anyway. And their leaves were completely different shapes, tropical rather than their usual... Leaf shape...

"Um... Can I ask where we're going...?" John queried uncertainly.

 ** _"Your curiosity shall be quenched soon enough,"_ ** Lux murmured softly. **_"We are making our way to a sacred place, one which shall become very familiar to you. Also very quickly, I shall hope."_**

"Isn't this whole realm a sacred place?" Sherlock raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Being the Kidemónas and all, this is the Guardian's realm. So theoretically, it is sacred to practically everyone."

 _ **"Yes, but this is a place which is sacred for the four of us, and us alone. Other people can come here and see what it is, but they will not be able to interpret what it says or means,"**_ Tenebris continued, leading them up a small mound near a large tree. Sherlock found it strangely familiar. _**"You see, each Guardian and human have their own, shrine, of such, called an Ieró... This is where they can both seek guidance from the Fotisménoi, form a stronger bond to increase the chances of forming an EAL, or even just come to get away from the Anthropinós."**_

 _ **"Sometimes, they can even receive prophetic messages from them,"**_ Lux added as they reached a circle of four strange, stones. They were large, flat and roughly rectangular, resembling walls. _ **"Welcome to the Dualitas Ieró."**_

Sherlock walked up into the center of the four stones. They had all been smoothed down. The middle one had a carving of two dragons flying in a circle, purple and yellow gems replacing the eyes. It was very similar to the drawing they'd seen in the Guardian's Law. He went up and placed his fingers on it, running them over the ridges on the dragons backs. Sherlock knew that it was Tenebris and Lux, and smiled slightly. A circular shape depicting the sun and a crescent moon simultaneously. It changed with what time of the day it was. As if his touch had awoken something, the dragons began to fly, swirling around the stone majestically.

 ** _"Don't worry,"_ ** Tenebris said as he walked up behind him. _**"You just activated the Ièro. It becomes dormant in between wards."**_

"Holmes, come over here," John beckoned him, gesturing to the carvings on the stone in front of him. Sherlock walked over, examining the patterns. "Look at this... Is this... I think this is you..."

Sherlock stared up at the stone, which had a mid shot of what looked like him. The eyes where also purple gems, and the picture was surrounded by carvings of swirling patterns and misshapen lumps which were constantly changing. There was another, larger purple gem stuck in his chest, right in the middle. It glowed brilliantly, almost the size of his backpack. The carving suddenly moved, the him in stone blinking down at them curiously. Suddenly, the ridges and grooves moved, changing until they made out a number of different, moving symbols which circulated around the large, purple gem, which stayed where it was. Both him and John stood back.

 _ **"These are all the things that make up you, your attributes,"** _ Tenebris stood in front of them. His tail extended up to point to one of the symbols it could reach. Something which was meant to resemble a chemical compound. **_"Science,"_ ** his tail moved along to what looked like an eye. **_"And this one, observation."_**

 _ **"This one means intellect,"** _ Lux pointed to the two halves of a semicircle, the straight edges tapering down. A wave with three lines through it sat below the quarter circles. Now that he looked at it, Sherlock thought it looked like the two hemispheres of the brain. She lingered there before moving to a sharp one made of angled diamonds and lines. Sherlock couldn't make anything out of that one.  ** _"This one means mystery."_**

"Where are the bad ones?" Sherlock huffed.

 ** _"Well, arrogance, selfishness and sociopathy are all there, but they are not necessarily 'negative', as you believe. Contrary to popular belief, they can be advantages in some situations,"_ ** Tenebris explained with a knowing voice. "And I thought you'd be happy I was stating the better ones."

"They sound kind of negative..." John said.

"I just don't think they're the assets people see in me most." Sherlock frowned in reply to his Guardian.

"That's because you don't promote yourself to the world like that," John replied to that. "Seriously, people would treat you different if you acted the way you do around me."

"Other people aren't worth being nice to."

"Oh, what? And I am?"

"I'm stuck with you. I believe I don't really have a choice."

"I think you're nice too," John smiled at him, before tugging him along to the stone opposite his own. His voice held no notes of sarcasm, which confused Sherlock greatly. "I'm guessing this is my one then."

He was right, obviously. If there was one of him there was going to be one for John. A mid shot carving of the said teen blinked down at them with yellow eyes, smiling slightly. His border was made of what looked like flames, and whirling patterns which looked sort of like the ones on Sherlock's, but different. These shapes also moved, like everything else. The large yellow gem mounted into his chest shone like the sun. As they looked up at it, it changed to the symbols.

 ** _"Courage,"_ ** Lux murmured fondly, a symbol of a what looked like an angular swirl with a line through it lighting up yellow. It sort of resembled a lion, Sherlock guessed. _**"Loyalty,"**_ an angular heart with the ends entwined, two matching curves with two lines through each. **_"Faith."_ ** five lines on an angle with a rectangle below them. A spread hand, as if over one's heart. 

John smiled at his stone before walking off to go see the others. Sherlock pressed his own hand to his Faith symbol, and felt the trust rush through him. This is what John felt for him, his trust in him. They'd barely known each other and yet… Yet John felt put this level of faith in him… He let his hand slowly slide of the smooth stone, his eyes still wide at the glowing symbol. 

\---

They'd gotten lost in talking, or just sitting in each other's presence. Sometimes they didn't even talk for ages. John didn't know how much time had passed, though the moon on the main stone was now clearly visible. So it was well into the evening, John guessed. Holmes and him sat against the dragon's stone, both careful not to get in the way of their route. Tenebris and Lux were playfighting in front of them, though it kind of seemed serious. He'd seen Lux breathe out flames more than once. And Tenebris had been throwing ice rocks or something like that... He wasn't too worried though... Yet... The only extent of Holmes's worry was him telling Lux not to burn the forest down.

He'd found out a little about Holmes by asking questions that he thought were tedious, making John laugh. He liked Oriental food over anything else (when he actually ate), his favourite colour was blue and apparently he was a mad scientist in training. Or a forensic specialist or something. Judging from what he told him he got up to in his spare time. John had already known he was a Year 13 in school, the arm band with their school crest on it being a clear sign of that. Next year he'd be a senior; Year 14. He didn't know any seniors, ones currently or would be next year. He stuck in his own year group. So that was interesting.

And that he could be nice when he wanted to, or act it anyway. But he got embarrassed about it when he did. He was still a blurred image though, things that John couldn't fathom went through his mind. Intelligent, no doubt about it. But... Enigmatic. He made himself a curious person by keeping everyone at arm's length, by portraying himself as harsh, bitter and cruel. And dangerous, John thought to himself, remembering that poor guy and the flask. It didn't sway John from wanting to hang out with him. After all, there were things he wanted to know. The top three being: 1. His name, 2. Why he didn't tell anyone his name, and 3. His book.

He knew that he wouldn't really be able to get answers for all of them. At least not immediately, anyway.

"So... Your book, what do you write in that?" He decided to go with choice number three. Purely because he thought that it would be the option that Holmes would be most okay with supplying an answer with.

"My writing book?"

"The one I gave back to you when we kind of first met. There were sheets of writing sticking out of it..."

"Oh, that," Holmes looked down at his hand, which was rested on a knee drawn up to his chest. The other leg lay flat on the ground. He smiled to himself briefly. "I... I write things... For school, essays and stuff... Or for scientific experiments I do at home, notes or sudden methods. Or ideas. For such things, hypotheses..."

"So it's like a notebook?" John cocked his head to the side.

"Not really." John furrowed his brow at him.

Holmes glanced over to his confused face before focusing his gaze forwards again, towards the dragons.

"I sometimes write stuff that... I don't want other people to see..." Holmes muttered, chucking a stone over the two dragons. Who ignored it and continued their fighting. "You know, personal things..."

"So... It's like a journal then?"

"It's my thoughts," Holmes scrunched up his face. "On everything, anything. Anyone, everyone... It's not a journal because it hardly discloses any details of my life... But it's not a notebook because there are some thing which I consider... Private in it... That's all."

"Oh, okay," John nodded slowly. "So there's practically no chance of me ever seeing what's inside it?"

"Most likely. Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes: there's practically no chance of you ever seeing what's inside my book."

"Oh."

"Don't worry, you're not the first to ask..." Holmes sighed exasperatedly. "And I'm sure you won't be the last..."

He stood up slowly, stretching his arms before walking to the dragons. They tangled around his legs trying to chase each other, Holmes still managing to stay upright as he lifted Tenebris away.

 _ **"I was winning!"**_ The Darkness dragon whined petulantly, squirming in his hold.

"It looked like you were retreating, Tenebris," Holmes huffed, pulling the dragon close to him as Lux pawed at his legs. "Do you have any idea of the time?"

 ** _"Retreating is not accepting defeat,"_ ** Tenebris stated factually. **_"It is simply another strategy in battle."_**

"Hm..."

 _ **"Oh dear... Mr Holmes is right,"** _ Lux was looking at the moon on their central stone. John looked up at her curiously. **_"It is well into the night... I do believe Mycroft told us to not stay over half past six..."_**

"Oh don't worry, I disobey his word all the time," Holmes waved off the concern in Lux's voice. "He'll be fine."

"Well what time is it now?" John asked.

"Eight." Holmes looked at his watch.

 _ **"Hm... We should head back anyway,"** _ Tenebris said from Holmes's arms. _**"I don't know about everyone else, but I for one, am hungry."**_

Holmes rolled his eyes while John laughed happily. While his ward didn't like to eat on a daily basis, Tenebris did. And he had quite the valid point.

"Yeah... Kind of, huh?" he chuckled, standing up. He was feeling kind of hungry too now that he thought about it. John picked Lux up in his hold, lifting her up under her first two legs. She shuffled around until she was comfortable, not without flapping her wings in his face a couple of times though. He scrunched up his face and recoiled when hit by the flying appendages.

"So... How do we leave?" John looked to Holmes after Lux had finally settled.

"Same way we got in." Holmes shrugged lazily.

"... Meditating?"

"Sort of," Holmes shuffled side to side, letting Tenebris climb up on to his shoulder. "You just have to have a blank mind."

John nodded. So kind of like last time. Well. This was great... He'd had enough trouble getting in... What about getting out? What if he couldn't get out? As he fell deeper into his pondering, he felt Holmes's gaze settling upon him.

"You're nervous." Holmes stated, breaking his train of thought.

"... What if I can't exit...?" he asked him, anxiety settling in his gut. "I mean, it's been heard of, hasn't it? People getting in and not being able to get out...? They simply stay there until they... You know-"

"Yes, it's been heard of. KIPVS, Kidemónas induced persistent vegetative state. It's very rare, but not unheard of," Holmes told him matter-of-factually, voice blank and monotonous. "So the chance you will be affected by it is incredibly low. Being in the Dualitas pair making even less so. It happens when-"

"I know when and why it happens...! Jeez... Don't need the full explanation," John exclaimed in panic. "...But-"

"John, it's not always going to be like this, you do realise? You're fearful over nothing," Holmes folded his arms with a bored expression. "It was just hard because it was your first time. You'll get in next time twice as fast, if not faster. It comes with time and practice, like everything else. And it doesn't take a lot."

John blinked wide-eyed at him, still registering the fact that Holmes, in his own semi-emotionless way, was trying to reassure him. He was doing the whole gentleman-thing and wasn't even realising it. Tenebris had noticed too, judging by the ear flick. It was kind of hilarious to come to think of it. Did that mean he was- no, best not to come to conclusions, especially with Holmes. John just smiled at him happily. Holmes raised an eyebrow quizzically, face flushing pink.

"What?"

"Nothing," John grinned, holding Lux a little closer as she giggled. "It's nothing..."

 _ **"While this is really touching to see you guys bonding over encouraging conversation,"** _ Tenebris interrupted the tender moment rather abruptly. **_"This still didn't solve the problem of my present hunger."_**

"Come on then, let's go you hungry idiot," Holmes rolled his eyes at his Guardian. "John, you'll be fine. Just think about nothing-"

"Easier said than done-"

"- Also think about your conscience residing in the Anthropinós."

"Also easier said than done."

Holmes huffed amusedly and closed his eyes. John did the same, Lux climbing upon his shoulder as he evened his breathing. For what seemed like hours but was probably only a couple of minutes, his mind went blank. He couldn't really see anything but white and there was no noise except for a faint humming which you always get when there's silence. He had no sense of taste, smell or touch either. It was scary, how vulnerable he felt in this state of... Nothingness. But something set him at ease, he couldn't really be sure, but he felt as if it were Lux's doing. Then a jerk ran through his body, as if he'd been electrocuted. The connection of his conscience and his Anthropinós body.

His eyes blinked open to the darkness of the forest and something rustling behind him. The air was cool, his breath coming out as puffs of white. He sat up, even if he didn't remember falling down and looked towards the noise. He found that a young man with grey hair (kind of weird considering he couldn't have been older than 27 or 28) was coming towards them from the trees. John lay back down quickly.

_**"Boss! Look! Ain't that the kid?"** _

"What the hell has he done this time?" The man asked, a note of panic in his voice. He knelt at Holmes's side, gently shaking him. "... Shit, he's unconscious... Does Mycroft know he'd out here?"

**_"Don't look at me! We ain't seen 'im all day!"_ **

"I'll text him..." John closed his eyes again, faking that he was unconscious too. A few moments later, a wet nose was sniffing at his head. A really big dog? Like a German Shepherd or something. Must've been the guy's Guardian.

_**"Hey boss! The kid ain't the only one!"** _

"What?" he heard the man move. A hand rested on his neck, taking a pulse. He tried calming down so he wouldn't be caught being awake. He didn't know who this guy was so... John wasn't taking any chances.

_**"Boss... What's goin' on...?"** _

"Saig... Look in his lap... Is that a..."

He felt Holmes moving behind him, the warmth against his back fading as he shuffled about. Suddenly, he was pushed into the ground. His wrists were grasped and he was forced on to his back. Holmes shook him, to which he opened his eyes to. He looked feral, his eyes aglow with bright purple light. It cast shadows on to his manic face. Tenebris came around and pressed a foot on his leg, pawing at the fabric of his pants. John blinked up at him confusedly, he wasn't scared per se. Just really bewildered by this strange behaviour. That same guy was looking down at him, as well a grey wolf, except from further away.

_"John."_

"What the-?" the guy must've fallen backwards at Holmes abrupt movements, seeming he looked a bit frazzled and uncoordinated. "Sh- kid! What's going on?"

Holmes's eyes faded, and he too blinked in cluelessness. Had he not been in control of his actions? He drew back awkwardly, his hands moving from his wrists to help him up. Curiously, he looked at his hands like he didn't know what they were. John found Lux slinking around his legs, unconcerned about Holmes's actions. She looked up at him with a happy expression, tail high and flickering around.

"Are you alright?" Holmes asked him.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." John replied, brushing the dirt from his back.

"Well, this is great and all, but what the hell were you guys doing out here anyway?" the man asked incredulously.

"We were in the Kidemónas," Holmes told him blankly. "What are you doing here?"

"I was visiting the badgers."

"Of course you were," Holmes held a hand to his face before Tenebris climbed on to his shoulder. "Have you heard of the Dualitas Prophecy?"

"Yeah, actually. I have, one of my officers has an interest in Guardian history," he replied scratching his head. "The two dragons, only born every millenium or so? Yin and yang? I think that's it, don't know much about it... Sorry."

"Didn't expect you to, my knowledge on it was limited," Holmes shook his head. He gestured to the black dragon curled around his shoulder. "This is Tenebris, he symbolises Darkness."

Lestrade folded his arms and laughed. "Always knew you were something special, kid. If anyone was going to get a dragon for a Guardian, it'd be you..."

"This is John Watson," Holmes introduced, pushing him forwards a bit. Lux climbed up his leg to rest on his shoulder. "And this is Lux, she symbolises Light. John Watson, Lux, this is Lestrade."

"Nice to meet ya," Lestrade held out a hand. John shook it. "I'm Greg. Greg Lestrade. Everyone just calls me by my surname. I'm a Detective Inspector, so I work with Mycroft a bit, if you ever see me 'round and wonder. Also work with this kid, if he isn’t a stubborn brat."

"You need my help."

"I do. God help me," Greg shrugged nonchalantly. His wolf barked and he gave him a few good pats on the side. "This is Saig. He gets a bit excited sometimes, so if we see you around, just be wary. He jumps."

 ** _"Heya dragons!"_ ** The wolf yapped happily, tail wagging harshly against Greg's leg.

 _ **"It is nice to meet you."**_ Tenebris said, jumping off Holmes's shoulder to the ground.

 _ **"Indeed."** _ Lux chirped, joining her brother.

"Ow, ow, ow, Saig."

_**"What? Oh, sorry boss."** _

"It's okay," Greg sighed, rubbing his calves as Saig stepped away to stop whipping him with his tail. "Whatever, uh, does Mycroft know you're out here?"

"Of course not."

"Right, why did I even ask?" Greg rolled his eyes, seemed as if Holmes did this often. "Well, he won't be happy... We should get you back."

"Mycroft is never happy." Holmes scoffed.

"He'll be less not happy than usual."

"In what world does that make sense?"

"Just stop being a Grammar Nazi and let's go." Greg began to walk, Saig bounding away ahead of them. Holmes looked to John.

"I told you you'd get out."

"Yeah," John nodded with a smile. "Thanks..."

"..."

"If you don't mind me asking..." John said slowly as they started to follow Greg. The dragons disappeared ahead of them, John was pretty sure he saw Tenebris open his wings. "What was that...? You know... With the eyes...?"

"... I don't know," Holmes admitted reluctantly with a shrug. "I didn't have any control over it... Something just made me... Need to make sure you were okay... Tenebris, what was that?"

 ** _"Your bond is still forming,"_** Tenebris answered as he and Lux flew in the trees, a few feet above them. **_"You felt that John stressed about being in danger, so you felt the need to check if he was okay. Because your bond is weaker at the moment, the reaction was stronger, as you needed physical proof that John was fine."_**

 ** _"It's an automatic response,"_** Lux added, swooping low so they felt the breeze in their hair. **_"After a while you'll have more power over it. It's sort of like the instinct you call 'fight-or-flight'. Except it's immediate fight, and it gives you enhanced abilities for a while."_**

"So can we control it?" John asked curiously.

"Not completely... You can suppress it..." Lux hummed thoughtfully. "But you'll feel it, which will make you feel inclined to do something about it."

"Don't get in trouble, John Watson."

"Oh? You're the one telling me that."

"Hmph."

John just laughed.

\---

After sorting out everyone's hunger, getting a good few minutes of solid glaring from Mycroft and an slight scolding from Lestrade (probably as support for Mycroft), they were finally allowed to retreat to Holmes's room for the night. Apparently Mycroft had gotten in contact with John's mother, assuring her that he was fine and he was staying with a friend. He'd texted her that he was out with a friend as Holmes had bandaged up his head, so she kind of half knew. Explaining the whole Guardian thing was another. Apparently she'd even come by when they were in the library, dropping off a bag... Unknown to him... Kind of weird.

John had already gotten ready for bed, Holmes having the courtesy to let him use the bathroom first. Now he was in the bathroom and John felt slightly lost at what to do.

"Holmes?"

"J'mphn 'otsm?"

"... What are you doing...?"

Splat.

"I'm brushing my teeth."

"Oh."

"What do you want anyway?" Holmes poked his head out off the bathroom.

"We have a problem."

After a bit of shuffling around in the ensuite, Holmes walked up to stand beside him at the foot of the bed. He'd dressed for sleep, now in a plain white t-shirt and some long boxers, John had dressed similarly. Except he was wearing long pants and his t-shirt was red with some faded writing on it. He didn't think that mattered. Standing next to him, Holmes wasn't that much taller than him. He sort of couldn't believe that he ever thought he was tall. They were practically the same height... Wait, had he grown? John relished in the added height.

"What."

It was more a statement than a question.

"Your bed." John gestured to it.

"What about it?"

"There's only one of it."

"What would I do with two?"

"That's not what I meant."

"… Oh," Holmes blinked at the said bed, realising exactly what John was implying. Tenebris and Lux had curled up together on the end, dozing. "I can sleep on the floor, if it makes you feel more comfortable."

"No! Then I'd feel bad!"

"Well, I _think_ I won't let you sleep on the ground. So that's not an option."

"So what do we do?"

"You can't expect me to go sleep in a guest room. They're all the way upstairs, and to be quite frank, I can't be bothered walking all the way up there."

"I'd also feel bad if you did that."

"You are unbelievable."

"Well, what do you suggest we do?!"

"I don't know, it's not like I usually have guests staying at my house."

 ** _"Hey, I've got an idea,"_ ** Tenebris cracked an eye open to interrupt their arguing, voice lazy and slurred. **_"Why don't you just both sleep in the bed?"_**

 ** _"Tenebris has a valid point,"_** Lux hummed afterwards, sleepily. **_"It would save you from having to do or get something."_**

"Uh..." John furrowed his brow, glancing at the older awkwardly.

Holmes looked towards the bed blankly, as if he were weighing up his options and their consequences. Which, he was probably doing. John didn't know how much thought it would need. He was still kind of confused about what to say himself.

"Whatever, as long as I get my side of the bed." Holmes yawned in conclusion, walking over and climbing under the duvets on the left side.

"Are you serious?!"

"John Watson," Holmes looked up at him with a blank expression as Tenebris crawled up to lie next to him. "I really couldn't care less. Sociopath, remember?"

"... Right..." John shuffled awkwardly to the other side of the bed, he stood at the side for a moment. "Do I just... Is it okay-"

"John, get in bed."

Holding his hands up in fake surrender, he got under the duvets, Lux slinking up to lie next to him. The linens were silk or satin, and the duvet had to be duck down or something. It felt strangely luxurious, as if he were staying at a 5-star hotel instead of... A friend's house. He faced Holmes because that was the way he usually slept, but he couldn't really see him so he was okay with it. The way the Tenebris and Lux had shimmied between them left a large amount of space between him and Holmes. It almost seemed as if they were in different beds.

They fell silent, John guessed that no one found the need to talk because they were all trying to sleep, but still... He felt kind of awkward. Then Lux's tail twined around his wrist and tugged on it. He opened his eyes, blinking at her glowing irises in confusion. She moved it up and atop of the crease where the two pillows met. Where Holmes's hand had been placed supine by Tenebris. John would've tried and move his hand away, but Lux held tightly on to his wrist. Holmes looked asleep, but it was impossible to tell with that guy... So he had this edgy feeling that he was awake. He kept his hand still, not willing to speak in case Holmes heard and was awoken, if he wasn't already so.

Then the strangest thing happened, Holmes's hand stretched out and loosely twined their fingers together. John furrowed his eyebrows in utter confusion as his fingers were knitted with the other boy's. But he felt a pulsing, an energy of some sort. It ran through his body, his head, his chest, his legs, before travelling down his arm and disappearing for a few minutes. Then it came again. He felt something synchronising, something becoming at ease and balanced. What exactly, he didn't know, but he could feel it. Fluttering, pulsing, bursting; whatever it was, there was tangible proof it was there.

"Yes, John, that's the bond forming between us," Holmes sighed quietly. "And that's why we're holding hands."

"How do you know?"

"I asked Tenebris. This isn't something I usually do."

"You-"

 _ **"Go to sleep."** _ Tenebris interrupted tiredly, shuffling downwards so John could see the other male. Holmes opened his eyes languidly, his irises still violet from their journey into the Kidemónas. John guessed that his own eyes had remained orange-yellow then. They made eye contact, and John wasn't quite sure how it wasn't or didn't feel awkward at all.

"Goodnight John Watson." he hummed softly, a whisper that seemed to echo throughout the silent room.

John smiled slightly and tightened his grip on Holmes's hand. The older blinked at him curiously, but closed his eyes with a huff and a faint smile. John felt Lux nuzzled at his chest.

"Goodnight Holmes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've drawn the symbols myself, but I think they can be interpreted in any way.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 16! Yeah, got there eventually...

John." 

Said teen blearily came to his senses, beginning to hear and feel his surroundings, where he was, what he was doing (or had been). The sun was shining in through a gap in the curtains and into the room, flooding it with light. He squeezed his eyes shut, the backs of his eyelids going bright red. Sleep was slowly drained from his system, his body starting to wake up and begin to move. He rolled over, curling into the bundle of blankets he’d somehow managed to steal for himself. The bed was so warm and cosy, an embodiment of a fireplace wrapped around him like a cloak. He snuggled further into his pillow, nuzzling his cheek against the fabric of the case. 

“Ergh…” he groaned into the soft material.

“John."

Why oh why did his mother persist on getting him up so early on a weekend? It was Sunday! And usually he was the one up before anyone else… Had he overslept his usual waking time? Maybe it was seen as unusual. He didn't remember feeling particularly tired last night, but that had been the best sleep he'd had in... Forever...

“Just five more minutes, Mum…"

“John, I am not your mother.” 

He now registered the voice as a lot more masculine than he’d initially thought, his eyes shooting open in shock. The 'blankets' he'd managed to bundle under himself weren't actually blankets. The fabric he was gripping to was a sleep shirt, and he was curled around a very firm, very real body. John blinked, and shuffled around a bit, but found himself unable. His legs appeared to be caught up in the sheets, and his arms were wrapped tightly around said body. Bringing a fist to his eye, he looked up. Holmes was there, looking down at him unimpressed, one arm trapped under John's shoulder and wrapped around his back while the other was on his own pillow, by his head. John could feel his head bobbing up and down on Holmes's chest from his breathing. Shock rattled his body.

"Holmes...?!"

Their hands must’ve untangled in the middle of the night. He jerked back slightly, although found himself unable to, falling back against Holmes again.

"John... Watson." Holmes sighed exasperatedly, looking towards the ceiling.

"... What are you doing...?" John was slightly confused, partially because he was lying on top of him and partially because he wasn't panicking or overreacting. Especially because it was Holmes. 

"Oh for-God's-sake- what am _I_ doing?" Holmes scoffed incredulously. "You're on my side of the bed." 

John turned his head, still splayed over the older to see that his side of the bed was empty, sheets rolled over to his current spot. "... Oh..."

"Oh indeed." Holmes rolled his eyes. 

They lay there for a while, John went back to resting his head on Holmes's chest, listening to his heartbeat, arms wrapped around his torso. It wasn't really awkward, if John had to tell the truth. He was surprised about that, he thought, nuzzling his cheek into Holmes's sleep shirt. But then he realised that there was something comforting about the whole thing, something about being so close, even if only physically. It was shocking because John didn't even really know the guy. And here they were lying overtop of each other. The fact that he was a guy would've usually had John freaking out by now. But he was freaking out more about the fact that he wasn't freaking out than the whole 'Holmes-is-a-guy-and-we're-practically-cuddling' thing. Which had him freaking out more to be honest. So he was freaking out about freaking out about not freaking out about Holmes. If that made any sense. He couldn't be sure if Holmes felt the same way about their relationship, but John felt as if there were definitely an element of trust. Something tangible, physical and just there, John could strangely feel it. 

That, and he really couldn't be bothered moving.

It wasn't like he could move anyway.

"How long have you been awake...?" John asked cautiously, not looking up at him.

"A while," was the only reply. He seemed to be over the whole 'John-you're-getting-all-up-in-my-space' thing. 

"How long?"

"A couple of hours."

"... What? What time is it now?" John furrowed his brow. 

"Twelve...?" Holmes reached a hand out to grab his phone on the bedside table. John moved with him. "Roughly. Five past, close enough."

"... So you've been up since ten?" John raised an eyebrow as Holmes settled back down into the bed.

"Quarter to."

John looked up at him, then to his table. There were a few things there that he could've used to entertain himself, John just didn't think he could write or use his phone effectively if he was on him. The window had been opened, so someone must've come in and seen them. A gentle breeze whisked through the room, making the curtains flutter. Sun shone through the gap in the curtains, dappling the bed in spots of warmth. One spot in particular, Holmes chest. Although, it didn't shine right in John's eyes, which was good. John breathed in, the smell of Holmes's shirt invading his nose. He couldn't say it was something he didn't find soothing. Though he had no idea why...

"You could've woken me up." John told him.

"Mm, yes... I _could've_ ," Holmes's voice reverberated through his chest, under John's head. His eyes closed as he exhaled again, deep breaths making him bob up and down on his torso. "But I believed that it would be better not to."

"Why?"

"My experiences with waking people up, morning or otherwise, have not been pleasant on most occasions. My brother included. Then again, my brother is exceedingly annoying anyway..."

"Oh," John smiled to himself, breathing in deeply again. "Well, I'm a morning person. So I wouldn't have minded so much."

"Morning person?" Holmes huffed amusedly.

"Usually." John shrugged, his own eyelids falling shut. He didn't know why he'd woken up so late today.

There was no reply to that. John thought that Holmes didn't believe there had to be one, and fair enough, he guessed. His hand on his back tapped what John guessed to be musical pieces into his spine, and despite being noticeable, it was rather calming. Holmes's fingers suddenly stopped.

"John."

He opened his eyes. "Yeah?"

"We will never speak of this again."

John looked up to his face, then around them, the sheets twisted and tangled around their legs. It keeped them swaddled together tightly. He furrowed his brow before lying back down.

"... Agreed."

Holmes hummed in acknowledgement, eyes closing as he flopped back down into the mattress. John felt the inhale and exhale of his breath as he did, his head falling down into his chest.

How come he wasn't freaking out? Himself, he meant. Having a lesbian sister was something that influenced his sexuality. As a result, he was kind of defensive about it. Okay, maybe very defensive. But somehow, this was okay. Maybe because there was no one to see? John didn't really think that would change anything... And Mycroft could walk in at any moment. There was something off about this whole thing. Holmes was a guy, and he was lying on top of him. As far as John knew, even normal friends didn't do that. Could he even consider him and Holmes 'friends'? 

"Stop it." Holmes sighed exasperatedly.

"Stop what?" John looked up at him in confusion. 

"Thinking," Holmes opened an eye to glance down at him. "It's annoying."

John was going to say something, but a rattle towards the window cut him off. Tenebris appeared on the sill, eyes wide and observant as he looked at the two. 

**_"Oh, you're awake,"_** Tenebris hummed happily. **_"Good morning John."_**

"Good morning." John smiled back. 

**_"When did he wake- agh!"_ ** Tenebris tumbled off the sill, Lux having jumped up and pushed him. He flapped his wings and hovered above the floor, saving himself from a painful landing. **_"Lux. That was completely unnecessary."_ **

**_"It's your own fault for not moving,"_ ** Lux huffed back petulantly, elegantly seated on the windowsill. She looked to her ward. **_"Good morning John, how are you?"_ **

"I'm good," John grinned at her, still on Holmes’s chest. "Where did you two go?"

**_"We went to explore Mr Holmes's garden,"_ ** Lux replied, jumping into the room and next to her brother, who'd seated himself on the carpet. **_"It was a very nice experience. The flora in intriguing, and it's so big..."_ **

"How long have you two been out?" John laughed.

**_"Holmes was awake when we decided to go,"_ ** Tenebris jumped up on to the bed. **_"So maybe an hour ago. Did you achieve anything while we were absent?"_ **

"Hm..." Holmes yawned, rubbing his eyes with his free hand. It fell back to the side of his head as his eyes closed. He looked like he was going to fall back asleep again.

  _ **"I shall take that as a 'no' then."**_

"So... What's the plan for us today?" John turned to the black dragon, Lux hopping up next to him. "What have we done? We've researched the Dualitas Prophecy, managed to enter the Kidemónas, and stabilised out bond as the Dualitas pair... By holding hands in our sleep... Uh... Is there anything else on your checklist?" 

**_"We should try gain a stronger connection to the Kidemónas. It's best if you establish a quick way to enter in order to strengthen our bonds, as two Guardian-Human pairs, and as a four,"_ ** Tenebris flicked his tail about. **_"But John's mother is coming to pick him up in about an hour and a half, so I suppose we can just meet each other later. However, I'm hungry."_ **

"You insatiable beast..." Holmes muttered.

"Do you think that his hunger could be making up for your lack of eating?" John asked him curiously. 

"I haven't thought about it to be honest. But possibly." 

Lux prowled over to them, settling herself down next to Holmes's head. She giggled endearingly. _**"You two are so cute."**_

Holmes groaned childishly, rolling over and curling in on himself, which also meant rolling in on John. He was facing Lux but that didn't really bother him. It was either because he didn't want to wake up, or he was embarrassed about Lux's comment. He was taking his bets on the former, seeming Holmes apparently didn't get embarrassed. His free arm flopped over John, caging and surrounding him in a shroud of heat.

"I want to go back to sleep."

"How the hell did holding hands escalate to this?" John asked, mainly to himself, but he knew everyone else heard. "More importantly, how the hell am I not freaking out?"

"Because you are one of those people who manage to cling to anything and anyone lying in the same area as you in your sleep. You practically darted over here as soon as Tenebris and Lux disappeared," Holmes mumbled tiredly, eyes still closed. "And I think it is of instinct for you not to 'freak out'. Physical contact strengthens the Dualitas bond, so this is simply a part of the process."

"Oh."

"Don't worry, your 'freaking-out' instincts will return in a day or so. And, trust me, we won't be doing this regularly." 

Tenebris rolled his eyes and started to grow, his size increasing from that of a average dog to a wolf. He stepped over their tangled legs and began pushing at John's back to get them out of bed.

**_"I was being serious, I'm actually hungry,"_ ** he sighed exasperatedly, nudging them with his nose. **_"And you've wasted enough time sleeping as it is... Come on, up we get."_ **

**_"Aw... Tenebris, let them stay as is for a little longer,"_ ** Lux chimed happily, tail fondly brushing over John's head. However, she made no effort to stop her brother.  **_"They are so adorable. Them being so close makes me content."_ **

John let out an annoyed yelp and Holmes gave another petulant groan before Tenebris gave them one final shove and they tumbled off the side of the bed.  John landed on top of Holmes in a bundle of sheets due to his inability to untangle their legs. The older huffed and finally opened his eyes again, John giving him a sheepish expression.  

"That's a great start to the day." Holmes muttered, sitting up, John moving with him.

\---

Sherlock scratched the back of his head, ruffling his curls as they entered the kitchen. John followed lazily whereas the dragons all but bounded up to the counter. To be honest, he'd never had a sleep where he'd woken up so relaxed and perfectly rested. He'd almost wanted to go back to sleep, which was saying something. John's warmth probably hadn't helped with that. It was kind of strange... As soon as the dragons had left, John had moved. He'd rolled over and curled himself around him, slotting against his body so well Sherlock hadn't fully registered his being for the first few moments he'd been there. His arm had moved around his back subconsciously, and he'd found himself analysing the younger male as he slept. It screamed domesticity, mundanity and sentimentality, but Sherlock couldn't help but allow himself to be used as a human pillow. For two hours. For _over_ two hours. He probably could have moved without waking John, but he'd found himself reluctant to do so. John had somehow rolled around so much they were practically bundled together in their own cocoon. So trying to manoeuvre out without waking him would've been difficult but, seeing his state of sleep, possible. The whole thing just made him think there was something wrong with him. It was something he couldn't quite get his head around yet. He shook his head at himself. So much for not associating with each other...

He went to the fridge, pulling out a carton of milk and a bowl of cut up strawberries before going to the oven and pulling out a plate of waffles (which had been there for roughly fifteen minutes). John blinked in surprise at the sudden appearance of food but he just placed it on the bench unceremoniously and made himself move to the mug draw. He turned the oven off as he passed by. There was a note on the bench, which had no doubt been written by his older brother before he departed for his city office. He brought it over with the two mugs he'd grabbed, intending to bin it, but ended up putting it on the bench. Purely because he couldn't be bothered disposing of it properly.

"Who made those?"

"Mycroft."

"... Mycroft can cook...?"

"Yes. When he wants," Sherlock replied with a yawn, placing two mugs on the bench before getting the jug. "I told you he has a sweet tooth. Of course he can make himself things to eat."

"You told me he could eat all the cakes in Europe."

"That's what I meant by 'sweet tooth'."

Tenebris flew to a cupboard and drew out a couple of bowls, carrying them with his tail to carefully place them on the bench. Then he used his abilities to make water from the tap flow. It swirled around the kitchen in clear ribbons, one swiping across his forehead, much to his annoyance. John looked around in awe and amazement, reaching out to touch one of the streams before they were directed into the bowls by the Darkness dragon. Lux laughed at his wet forehead before hopping on to the bench to drink the water her brother had gotten her. 

"Here," Sherlock wiped his head on a tea towel as he pushed the plate towards John. "Help yourself."

"What about you?"

"Not hungry."

John picked up the note on the bench. "Mycroft says you should eat something."

"He has no control over me." Sherlock rolled his eyes, pouring the boiled water into their cups. 

John shrugged, taking the berries and sprinkling them over the waffles. Meanwhile, Sherlock sauntered over to the fridge and pulled out a couple of packets of raw steak and opened them. He furrowed his brow at them for a moment, contemplating whether the dragons would want plates (Saig didn't mind but there were Guardians who had more refined tastes...). He decided to go with the more proper etiquette, going to the cabinets and pulling out two plates, taking the meat and putting a piece on each one before handing them to Tenebris and Lux. 

**_"Thank you, Mr Holmes."_ ** Lux chirped happily. 

**_"Yes, thank you, Young Master."_ ** Tenebris agreed with a hum, chewing at the meat. 

Sherlock hummed in acknowledgement before he discarded the rubbish and finished making the tea, dropping a teaspoon of sugar in his own. He handed John his drink and went at sipping his own as the younger ate away at the waffles.

"Y'know... " John said as he popped a strawberry in his mouth. "I still think you should eat something..." 

"Hm."

"I'm being serious."

"I never said you were joking."

"I- That's not the point!" John sighed exasperatedly, pushing the plate towards him. "Here, just eat something. A berry. I really don't care just as long as it's something. You could eat the plate for all I care."

"Since when did you care so much about my eating habits?"

"Since you dying could potentially mean me dying. And I don't want to die."

**_"I'm not sure you realise John, but that fact does not apply... Here, anyway..."_ ** Lux told pointed out.

"I'm far from dumb, John Watson," Sherlock scoffed incredulously into his mug. As he placed it down he closed his eyes. "I know I can't live off- what are you doing?"

John was prodding a strawberry at his lips, trying to force it into his mouth. "Your mouth touched that, now you have to eat it."

"You're such a child." Sherlock said through gritted teeth. 

"Eat it!" 

"No."

"Eaaaaaaat iiiiiiiiit!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Holmes."

Sherlock rolled his eyes, finally taking the fruit off him and eating it. It was sweet and sticky from the juice of itself. John looked at him happily, satisfied that he'd managed to be annoying enough to make him relent. In his annoyance, he shoved a strawberry past John's lips in spite. 

"Mmph- Hey!" 

He shook his head, going taking the now empty plates from the dragons (plus John's plate) and put them in the sink. John took their mugs, and the dragons hopped off the counter to prowl around their legs like giant cats. Sherlock had to save John from almost falling face first on to the floor from tripping over Tenebris. 

"Jeez guys," John laughed as he regained his balance. "In the way much?"

**"** **_Hm..."_ ** Tenebris hummed in reply, not really bothered by John's (almost) misfortune. 

**_"I wouldn't have let you fallen, if that's what you're wondering."_ ** Lux added petulantly.

"I believe you," John smiled down at his Guardian before glancing up at him. "Uh, thanks Holmes..."

"Not a problem. I wouldn't want to see you from kissing the tiles."

"Ha ha," John huffed sarcastically before heading in the direction of his room, Lux flying ahead... They always seemed to be up to something... "Come on, we should get ready to do stuff." 

Sherlock shook his head at the younger boy as Tenebris approached him with a inquisitive gaze. His Guardian had no problem with prying at him to get answers. He supposed that was his job.

"I hate him." Sherlock sighed exasperatedly.

**_"... Well, that was a bit abrupt..."_ ** Tenebris replied in confusion, almost seeming a little bit hurt. **_"You seemed perfectly fine with his presence this morning. Or am I mistaken? You seemed rather genuine when you were analysing him."_ **

"He's interesting."

**_"And is that a bad thing?"_ **

"No."

**_"... So then why-"_ **

"He is a person," Sherlock furrowed his brow in something akin to frustration. "Unlike the Work."

**_"You feel as if having sentiment for him is a bad thing."_ ** Tenebris stated incredulously. **_"I apologise in advance, Sherlock, but... You do realise that is inevitable?"_ **

"I don't feel." Sherlock countered back immediately, firm and clear in his point.

**_"You are a fool if you say that."_ **

Sherlock glanced down at his dragon with reluctance, not wanting to admit his Guardian was right, before exiting the kitchen.

\---

**_"So, Ten, how ya been?"_ **

Tenebris turned to his left, where Saig was excitedly seated, his tail thumping against his side. It wasn't painful, so he had let him be. Although, Tenebris did wonder how Saig could be so happy all the time. Did his tail ever get a rest?

Sherlock was currently observing a man who'd hanged himself, something about acting himself as well as his brother... Scandalous business, that was all he'd been informed about at the moment... They had been in the Kidemónas prior to coming here, but Lestrade had gotten Saig to speak with Lux and himself. Sherlock couldn't refuse. This peculiar liking to crime-solving, intriguing... Perhaps something he should query. Tenebris had taken a look before standing back and letting his ward do what he wanted. Saig had come up to his side while Lestrade was going around the scene collecting all the 'important' details for Sherlock. 

**_"I have been well, Saig. Thank you for asking,"_** Tenebris blinked in surprise at the larger-than-average wolf.

Saig was abnormal large, even for his own species; instead of being the size of a large grey wolf (186 cm in length, 85 in shoulder height), he was closer to the size of a black bear (190 cm in length, 100 in shoulder height). It struck Tenebris as weird, and he'd only noticed when he'd had his own size as the size of an average wolf. Saig still towered over him.

**_"That's good, that's good!"_ ** Saig nodded cheerfully, head bobbing up and down crazily. Tenebris guessed everyone was used to this behaviour then. **_"Y'know... 'Sidering it's your second day 'ere. How's the kid treatin' ya?"_ **

The Darkness dragon cast a subtle glance towards his ward. He looked perfectly content, albeit he wasn't smiling. But he was deeply concentrating and Tenebris supposed that smiling wasn't really something you did when you were doing that. Ah well, as long as he was enjoying himself without too much of a hassle.

**_"He is fine,"_ ** Tenebris concluded, an expression he supposed humans would call a smile on his face. **_"He's slightly unorthodox, and a bit mean to other people... But I find him intriguing."_ **

**_"Yeah, I get it, don't worry,"_ ** Saig agreed with a huff. **_"He's a bit difficult to getta hold on."_ **

**_"... He's not intentionally 'mean', just a little... Blunt,"_ ** Tenebris hummed thoughtfully. **_"He's just different. People single him out because of it, and so they tease him for it. He just thinks it's not necessary to point out the obvious, so in retaliation, he annoys them."_ **

**_"Always been that way,"_ ** Saig shrugged nonchalantly. _**"But you already know that, so why should I tell you? Anyway... Whadd'ya think of the Anthropinós...?"**_ Saig pawed at the ground, possibly in boredom. _**"I mean, you've been 'ere before, right? So you know what it was like... What? A hundred years ago? How different is it from then?"**_

**_"A thousand, yes,"_ ** Tenebris corrected his mistake. **_"It's very different. Everything is different,"_ ** he gestured to their surroundings. **_"The clothing, the architecture, the language... I will admit it is a bit... Difficult to grasp everything all at once... I am afraid I will not be able to understand everything..."_ **

**_"Yeah, 'course,"_ ** Saig yipped briefly at his Master as he walked back. Lestrade gave him a pat between the ears. **_"I mean, I a'tually dunno 'cause... Well, I ain't you but, guess I know what ya sayin'..."_ **

**_"Yes, I understand,"_ ** Tenebris blinked up at the DI. **_"... I thank you for your hospitality... I... It's certainly not something I'm used to..."_ **

**_"S'okay,"_ ** Saig stuck his tongue out. **_"But... I don't even know what hospitality means."_ **

**_"Why am I not surprised?"_ **

**_"Does it have somethin' ta do wit' hospitals?"_ **

******_"... There is a slight connection, yes... It means you're welcoming to a guest..."_ **

**_"Oh, then ya welcome."_ **

He hadn't expected him to warm up to him so fast, if at all. Being around other Guardians was not something his could say he was accustomed to. Their owners often thought he was strange, or dangerous, so they kept them away. Despite this being a different generation of people, he hadn't anticipated anything to have changed. Tenebris flicked his tail against Saig's side as he was doing to him. The wolf barked happily, startling everyone on the scene before scooting closer and giving him a large lick atop his head. It was wet and felt weird but he didn't do anything about it. Because he guessed it was a gesture of kindness and Saig just looked so happy that Tenebris didn't want to do anything about it. It made him happy... Strangely enough, maybe (one of) Saig's special ability was Emotion Manipulation... Tenebris just hummed and kept flicking his tail against him. 

**_"You're doin' what I'm doin',"_ ** Saig pointed out, although did not stop with his own tail.

**_"Yes, because you're doing it to me."_ **

**_"... That makes no sense..."_ **

******_"... Ah, do not worry,"_ ** Tenebris sighed with a shake of his head. **_"It is of no importance."_ **

Then he heard Sherlock cough, and he was immediately averted. At first, he believed that this was to get his attention, but he wasn't looking at him. He just coughed again, as if he was at a loss of breath. Well, wasn't this curious...

**_"What's up wit' him?"_ ** Saig asked confusedly. _**"He sick or somethin'?"** _

**_"... I... Don't know..."_ ** Tenebris replied before standing up. 

He padded over to Sherlock with a cocked head. Saig, for some reason, followed. 

**_"Are you alright?"_ ** he questioned cautiously, watching his ward's movements very carefully. Sherlock continued his work, arm held to his face. 

"... Yeah..." Sherlock coughed again, brow furrowed. Another series of coughs, now that he heard them, they seemed forced. "I'm fine, Tenebris."

**_"You ain't alright."_ ** Saig stated bluntly.

"Shut up Saig!"  

**_"... Hm..."_ ** Tenebris waited as Sherlock had another coughing fit. **_"... I think you should know now that it is futile to lie to me."_ **

Lestrade approached them. "Hey, kid, are you doing alright?"

"Not you too," Sherlock groaned in annoyance. "Go away, I'm-" a couple of choked gasps. Something was wrong. "I'm fine." 

**_"I'm going to take you outside,"_ ** Tenebris wrapped his tail around Sherlock's waist and directed him away from the scene. Of course, the young genius protested, but Tenebris didn't listen to him. **_"You must know, even if I have only been in your presence for two days, that I can tell when there's something wrong with you?"_ ** they made their way down the stairs. _**"Not that this was hard. There must be something wrong if you are using fake coughs."**_

"They weren't fake!"

"Saig, go check up on him for me," he heard Lestrade instructing his Guardian from upstairs. Sherlock didn't hear. "I'm worried... Damn kid..."

**_"You are a very good actor, Young Master."_ **

"I'm telling the truth!" Sherlock snapped back. "There was something in..."

He fell quiet as he was led out of the building they were in and out on to the empty street. Tenebris smirked smugly at the fact he'd managed to silence him and removed his tail. Sadly, he turned to find that it had not been his comments that had him speechless, but the purple glow emanating from his chest. Sherlock had his hands over it, but it still shone through the seams of his fingers. Then he fell to his knees, groaning and clutching at his shirt. Concerned, Tenebris scratched gently at his knees.

**_"Sherlock?"_ ** He demanded, voice going from sarcastic to urgent in a second. **_"Sherlock? What's wrong? You need to tell me. What's going on under your hands?"_ **

"... I don't know..." Sherlock breathed out faintly. "... Tenebris... I'm glowing... And I don't know..."

**_"Show me,"_ ** Tenebris commanded, nudging his head up with his horns. **_"Let me see what's going on."_ **

****Sherlock hauled himself up, carefully revealing the glowing purple under his hands. It came from his heart, streams of faint light flowing from that point on his body. Tenebris narrowed his eyes at it, going in close to examine it.

**_"Are you in pain?"_ ** Tenebris inquired, trying to pinpoint what it was. Although, he'd never seen this before, so that would be hard.

"... No..." Sherlock shook his head. "I don't think so... It's just... Really... Really... Strong..."

**_"... Strong...?"_ **

"Overwhelming..." Sherlock gasped out. "I've never felt anything like this... It's a feeling... Emotion..." 

**_"You're feeling... An emotion...?"_ ** Tenebris furrowed his features. So like a normal person? 

"Not just feeling it... Like someone's taken the emotion, magnified it by twenty and channeled it into me... It's like a surge..." Sherlock squeezed his eyes shut. "I can't... I can't focus... It's everywhere... Happiness... No, not happiness... Goddammit, how am I supposed to know!"

**_"Hey Ten, do we hafta call an ambulance or is Sherlock-"_ ** Saig poked his head out the door of the office they'd been in. His ears perked up and his eyes widened upon seeing them. **_"Whoa, what's up with that?"_ **

**_"... He's fine,"_ ** Tenebris answered quickly. **_"I'm sorting it out now, tell Mr Lestrade there's nothing to worry about-"_ **

**_"I'm not sure that's normal,"_ ** Saig said unsurely. **_"And the boss might come down 'imself-"_ **

**_"Distract him,"_ ** God, another person was the last thing he needed. **_"He doesn't have to see this- he'll worry. I can assure you I have the situation under control."_ **

_**"Distract him... Are you sure?"**_ Tenebris glared at him. _**"Yeah. Ya sure. Right, who am I to ask? Whaddeva you think's best for your ward!"** _ Saig bounded up the stairs. **_"I'll just tell 'im ya fine..."_ **

As the wolf disappeared into the building again, Sherlock opened his eyes. "You have no idea what's going on, do you?" 

**_"... I'm going to contact Lux..."_ **

\---

John had to go home, but as soon as he did, he went upstairs to his room and entered the Kidemónas again. He was excited for it, and Lux was happy about that. Sherlock had informed him that he wouldn't be there when his mother had been driving him back home. Something about a 'case-above-seven-for-once'. Lux hadn't quite understood, but Tenebris said that his ward had an affinity with solving crimes- she would have to investigate that. She had also been eavesdropping in the car when they'd been driving back, John's mother seemed happy that he'd made a new friend, but John said he wasn't sure Holmes could be called that. Lux thought they were. The fact that they'd held hands, cuddled and fed each other in the time span of twenty-four hours was enough, right? John hadn't minded in any way but... Perhaps he was just unsure due to the excessive physicality of their first forty-eight hours as a quartet. She would have to make sure next time they saw Sherlock and Tenebris to talk about that. 

How long they had been there alone was something Lux was unsure of, she was actually unsure of how long they'd been there with Sherlock as well. Probably only a couple of hours, they'd managed to have a bit of an explore, Sherlock had been incredibly intrigued by the fauna of the Kidemónas, John had been perfectly content following him around and listening to his analysis. Now they were back at the Dualitas Ieró, John was staring up at the middle stone- the one with the moon and sun on it. He was wont to do that whenever he looked at them. Lux guess it was a fixed point, somewhere he just instinctly went to when he didn't know where else to go.

"What should I do now...?" John walked up to her, from her perch on a nearby tree stump. 

**_"What do you mean?"_ ** Lux cocked her head to the side, tail flicking from side to side.

"You said that we could come here to form a stronger bond and stuff..." John told her with a shrug. "I was just wondering if there was anything I could do..."

**_"We can leave, if you wish. You seem a little lost at what to do without Mr Holmes."_ ** Lux furrowed her features gently, looking at her ward in slight amusement. **_"We are not obliged to stay."_ **

"That's just because it's _our_ Ieró. We both own it... I'm guessing... I mean, if it's the both of ours, then I guess I'm going to seem a bit confused at what I can do here by myself," John scrunched up his face before shaking his head. "Never mind... Is there anything I can do here individually? I mean, it's cool being here with Holmes and all but... Y'know... What about when he's not here?"

Lux hummed in acknowledgemet at his answer. He was stuttering, not out of nervousness but more the fact that he couldn't voice his thoughts properly. What could John do...? Well, they could take another walk, but they'd walked from John's home to the forest outside Sherlock's, so he was a bit weary. She'd probably fly him back home for them to connect with the Anthropinós again.

**_"Why don't you try speak with the Fotisménoi?"_ ** Lux asked. She was curious to how this would play out. **_"I'm sure they can answer any questions they have you have, concerning the Dualitas of course."_ **

"I can talk to the Fo... Fost... Foti... The Guardian's Gods?" 

**_"The Fotisménoi are able to communicate to us about the both of you through your respectable Ieró plaques,"_ ** she explained patiently, tail flicking against the bark.  **_"For example, if Mr Holmes was in danger, and you wanted to know about how he was, the Fotisménoi would answer, through his plaque. You can also ask your own Ieró plaque questions about yourself, and it will answer you,"_ ** Lux scrunched up her features when she thought about it.  **_"However, their answers can be rather cryptic, and only really help when concerning the other person or yourself."_ **

****"... What do I ask them...?"

**_"Whatever you want,"_ ** Lux hummed softly. **_"Well, concerning you or Mr Holmes. Anything else won't really... Compute... I suppose. As long as you verbally address them..."_ **

"I can ask them anything?" John raised an eyebrow quizzically. "And they'll answer?"

**_"Well, no, not quite,"_ ** Lux admitted. **_"The Fotisménoi guard all of us, Guardians and wards. If one does not want something to be shared, it is not in their place to tell. For example, the Fotisménoi will not be able to tell you Mr Holmes's name. That would be hard for them anyway... But you understand, yes?"_ **

"Yeah, I get it," John nodded slowly. "So if I asked them what Holmes's favourite colour was, they'd tell me?" 

The Light dragon rolled her eyes at the question. Honestly, he could just ask him if he wanted a more detailed description. Though Lux wouldn't really know why that would be something he needed or would benefit from. 

**_"... What an unusual thing to ask them, but yes. John, you know Holmes's favourite colour, he told you last night. It's blue."_ **

"I know, just using it as an example," John shrugged nonchalantly. "Can I talk to them?"

**_"... Didn't we just go through this?"_ **

"I meant as in... Consulting..." John elaborated on his intentions. "Like, can I tell them something and they give me advice, or some type of answer?"

**_"... I apologise, but... Isn't that just like asking a question?"_ ** Lux blinked confusedly. **_"What are you trying to do?"_ **

John flushed, scratching the back of his head. Looking down at his feet, he shuffled side to side. He was nervous, Lux was bewildered as to why.

"I want to say thank you."

**_"... To who?"_ ** Lux asked, puzzled.

"... Holmes," John mumbled, eyes darting to the ground. "Y'know! Just because well, he hasn't been a jerk when I know he can be and... Well, it was nice of him to let me stay the night even when he probably just wanted me to go away-"

**_"... Why don't you just tell him then... In person?"_ **

"Because that's weird!" John stuttered in embarrassment. "I can't really go up to him and say what I want to say without sounding plain... Creepy..."

**_"... So you want to say thank you to Mr Holmes..."_ ** Lux tried to think what John wanted to do. _**"... Through the Fotisménoi...? Because it sounds... Weird... Should you do it in person...?"**_

"... Yeah, I guess..." John muttered. "If that's possible..."

**_"Goodness, humans and their communication problems..."_ **

"Lux!" 

**_"I apologise, but wouldn't know,"_ ** Lux replied with a hint of wonder. **_"None of my previous wards have ever tried."_ **

"Why not? I thought they might," John looked shocked. "I mean, it's easier to talk to people not face-to-face... Isn't it?"

**_"... I'm not quite sure that you realise that usually the Dualitas pair are siblings..."_ ** Lux told him. **_"They find it easy to speak with each other. Neither had they ever really had to thank each other..."_ **

"... So I can't...?"

**_"I don't know,"_ ** Lux repeated with a shrug. **_"Why don't you try? This is a learning point that may be useful in the future..."_ **

"... Okay... Yeah, okay... I'll try..." John approached Sherlock's Ieró plaque slowly and looked up at her expectantly. "... How do I do this...?"

**_"John, if we've both never done it, why would I know?"_ ** Lux sighed exasperatedly. As if she knew what to do- she'd never attempted this before. **_"Just... Do what you think feels right... Instincts... I guess..."_ **

John nodded slowly, apologising quietly before stepping closer and lifting a hand awkwardly to the giant gem in the carving. Its eyes gazed down at John curiously and John jerked back at the moving drawing. After recovering from the scrutiny of it, he replaced his hand on the glowing rock. It was always glowing, but now it shined even brighter. John breathed out unevenly, nervous and flustered, before suddenly launching himself forwards and wrapping his arms around it. The gem being high enough of the plaque for him to do so.

**_"... John...?"_ ** Lux cocked her head.

"... Instinct..." John murmured softly. "I don't know... It just... 'Feels'... Right... To do this... Even if when I think about it, it feels... Weird..."

His hands ran over the different facets of the jewel, smoothing over the already flat faces. Shakily, he leant his head on his and closed his eyes, stilling as he did do. Lux watched with unmasked interest, a yellow glow beginning to form from his chest and into the large purple gem. The carving of Sherlock had now closed its eyes, a small but noticable smile on its lips. John didn't say anything, as to not be embarrassed any further. But he had to speak in order for the Fotisménoi to hear him. And, there was no reason for him to be embarrassed about this around her, but she supposed that having her around was something John had to get used to before he felt completely at ease with her presence. Lux looked over him fondly, his mouth now moving in whispered words which she could very easily listen to. She didn't. Instead, she curled her tail up around herself, perfectly content just to witness this act of genuine gratefulness and tentative trust.

**_"Sister... May I enquire to you?"_ ** Tenebris' voice interrupted her thoughts, surprising her. 

**_"Certainly,"_ ** she immediately nodded, albeit slightly confused. " **_You need not ask."_ **

**_"... Is there anything happening with John at the moment?"_ **

The Light dragon blinked up at her ward, who was still in the same spot as he had been for the past few minutes. He wouldn't be able to hear their conversation.

**_"I do not believe so...?"_ ** Lux replied in a bemused voice. There was nothing wrong with him, he was attempting to speak to the Fotisménoi but, she supposed that wasn't anything to worry about. Panic suddenly struck her. **_"... John is perfectly well, if that is what you are implying... Why? Is something wrong with Sherlock?"_ **

**_"Err... He's not hurt or anything... If that's what you mean by 'wrong'... At least that's what he says, but..."_ ** Tenebris answered hesistantly, Lux could sense his apprehension. **_"He's just... He is... Ah... Glowing, from his chest... For starters, and... Well, he's curled in on himself on the concrete... I took him outside a few minutes ago, as he said he started acting strange."_ **

Lux's brows furrowed and she looked up at John curiously. However, she did not respond to her brother, a silent gesture for him to continue. What an interesting thing to be happening... 

**_"... I was under the impression that he was ill, but that appears to not be the case..."_ ** Tenebris kept going with his story, voice slightly stuttered and very confused. **_"I am not sure what has caused this sudden... 'Scene'... And while it's by no means worrying... It certainly isn't normal, so to speak... This has never happened before... To any of our wards... Has it?"_ **

**_"Where are you, brother?"_ ** Lux inquired curiously. Perhaps location had something to do with this. If Sherlock was in the Kidemónas, it might be possible for him to be receiving messages from the Fotisménoi... Or John...  **_"Are you in the Kidemónas? Are you saying you took him back to the Anthropinós?"_ **

**_"Ah, no... I mean I literally took him outside... We are currently outside, on a street. Do specifics really matter?"_ ** he told her. There goes that lead. **_"We are under a bit of an awning; no one can really see but... I'm not sure how long we want to be out here... Mr Lestrade will certainly come seek us soon..."_ **

**_"... My mistake, I understand,"_ ** Lux mused thoughtfully. How intriguing. **_"Has he informed you of anything?"_ **

_**"You have made no error,"** _ Tenebris hummed. _**"He told me that it's an emotion."** _

_******"... An emotion...? So you mean, he's just being human?"** _

**_"That's what I thought. But normal people don't glow when they feel,"_ ** Tenebris sighed sadly. **_"Of course, he is my ward. But even so, I don't think that feeling something would evoke this kind of reaction... Seriously..."_ **

**_"Has he consulted to you what exactly he is feeling?"_ ** Lux glanced over to her ward again, who was still pressed against the Ieró's gem. 

**_"... He's terribly uneducated in the matter,"_ ** Tenebris muttered in annoyance. **_"But he thought it was happiness for a minute. He then said it wasn't happiness, so it's something positive."_ **

  ** _"..."_**

Okay, this was weird... Well, what was John doing at the moment? He was sending messages to the Fotisménoi in order to thank Sherlock, in the Kidemónas. Whereas Sherlock was in the Anthropinós, currently on his knees curled in on himself overcome with a positive emotion.

These two were going to be the death of her. Why could they just be-

Oh. 

Oh.

**_"Oh,"_ ** she breathed at the realisation. 

Of course they could never be normal.

**_"... What?"_ **

**_"... Tenebris, I do believe Sherlock is experiencing gratitude,"_ ** Lux stared at John with wide eyes. So it was working...

**_"Why?"_ ** Tenebris sounded terribly confused. **_"When has he ever been grateful for anything? And what on earth for?"_ **

****_**"No, that's not what I'm saying! He's- I mean..."**_ Lux rolled her eyes at her brother's puzzlement. **_"He's not feeling grateful for anything, he's accepting_ someone else's _gratitude."_**

**_"... Oh."_ **

**_"And judging by the reaction,"_ ** Lux sighed exasperatedly. Oh, Sherlock and his inexperience with being human. This would be a lot of first experiences for him...  **_"He's having a hell of a hard time dealing with it. Empathy. He's experiencing the effects of empathy."_ **

**_"From who, exactly?"_ **

**_"John."_ **

**_"... John is an Empath? That's impossible,"_ ** Tenebris said incredulously. **_"You've been around for two days; you could've never caused an EAL in that time. Unless you were almost killed in a car crash today while we weren't there-"_ **

******_"No, no, no. You misunderstand,"_** Lux interrupted in slight frustration. **_"John is sending his gratitude to the Fotisménoi, who in turn are sending it to Sherlock. Because he wants to thank them."_**

**_"Oh..."_ ** Tenebris stuttered vaguely. **_"That's... Kind of him...?"_ **

**_"Yes."_ **

**_"... But why doesn't he just do it in person?"_ **

Lux brought her wings to cover her face in irritation. Boys...

**_"Tell me about it."_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I was kind of thinking that I should have at least one heterosexual couple in this story but then Tenebris and Saig just happened and literally went "screw it". I don't know, they might end up being a thing, depending if my opinions change in the next few weeks. Saig is overly friendly anyway.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY MANAGED TO UPDATE THIS!!! I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF
> 
> (I had a block with this one okay.)
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this, John being a rebel, Sherlock being a brat. Then the dragons are just little rascals. To be honest, it's probably like owning kids. Really mature kids which act really immature. Having a Guardian is great.
> 
> 11/8/15- Okay, fixed up the time era thing... Hopefully this is more accurate...

So their days were soon filled with hanging out with Holmes, explaining the  Dualitas to people who always asked him about Lux and, of course, the ever present force of homework. To be honest, having to repeat the dragons' story ten thousand times had him practically memorising it. So now he knew it off by heart, it was kind of soothing how he knew. Everyday he'd see Holmes afterschool and everyday they'd go do random things like homework and projects in the park, walk around the city and maybe solve the occasional crime (or two). Which was fun in its own special way, it helped him with learning medical skills. Sort of, anatomically... 

Either way, he was never bored.

Lux wasn't minded by the people who approached them, although John found that he wanted to keep her from being surrounded by a crowd. He didn't really like the attention, and knew that if overwhelming, it made Lux uncomfortable too. And yeah, there'd been a bit of media attention, although it hadn't been as intruding as John had initially thought it would be. Holmes had told him Mycroft's workers managed to ward most of them off, so no one knew where either of them lived or any of those intimate details of their lives. He was thankful. 

But, for now, his life was rather normal, compared to what he had been up to. Sitting in Math class just before lunch was such a drag. He was hungry and freedom from the boring lecturing was just beyond his reach. Even Lux seemed bored, and usually she was quite attentive in lessons. Quickly scanning his surroundings, John pulled his phone from his pocket into his lap, checking it was on silent before sneakily beginning to type.

**Holmes...?**

A few moments later, he got a reply.

_John Watson...?- SH_  

He grinned to himself. Yes... A way to pass the time!

**You free?**

_It’s currently my free period. I think that’s deemed as ‘free’_

**Great, does that mean I can rant to you about my Maths teacher?**

_Does Lux approve of this behaviour?_

**Eh... I'm sure she doesn't really care. She's about as bored out of her mind as I am.**

_I thought you cared about your grades_

**I do. This is just boring and I think I know it... I think. And besides, I can always learn this stuff from you.**

_What makes you think that I'd tutor you if you start falling behind in your classes?_

**Because you love me.**

For a while, he there was nothing. And, he meant over five minutes, not like two. Had Holmes gone away or something? God knows what he was doing. For all he knew, he could be solving a crime somewhere. With a raised eyebrow, he texted quickly, hoping he hadn't discomforted the older.

**Um... Are you okay?**

_I apologise for being so frank, but I don't love you John_

John almost laughed at the comment, but shut himself up. He glanced up at the teacher again, who was issuing out a worksheet. He hid his phone for a moment, quickly thanking him before pulling the paper on to his desk. Grabbing a pen to feign working, he slid his phone from his pocket again. Lux had discovered him texting, but instead of reprimanding him, she'd joined him in rebelling. Her front paws were on his lap, trying to look at the screen as well.

**_"What's he saying?"_** she pried cheekily.

"Shh!" he whispered back with a grin. 

_John?_

_Have you been spotted?_

_To be honest, I wouldn't be surprised if you had._

**Shut up you git. And I don't love you too. Of course you don't. I was just kidding, take a joke, Holmes.**

_Sarcasm isn't blatantly expressed through text message, John. If that was something you hadn't realised._

**Oh, sorry, sarcasm intended.**

_... I suppose that was meant to be sarcastic as well?_

**Yes Holmes.**

_You are insufferable_

**Shouldn't I be the one saying that?**

_Ha ha, John Watson. Very funny._

He smiled at the déjà vu of the conversation, remembering it had been one of their first. Now they were a lot more comfortable around each other, Lux nudged his phone about while he wrote down a few of answers to the sheet. Trying to read the conversation, the sneaky thing. He really didn't need this for homework, and he had a couple of moments between texting Holmes and waiting for a reply. 

**We still doing lunch?**

_If you want. I don’t particularly plan on doing anything else apart from ditching. You could come with me, although I don’t think you would approve_

Those words held a lot more uncertainty than he knew Holmes would've liked. Even if texts hid any inclinations of voice, something about how the words were phrased held a note of tentativeness. Was Holmes scared of him saying no or something?

**No, I would not. Nor would Mycroft, but that’s not really the point. Where do you want to meet?**

_I can’t believe I am doing this… I am impartial to location. Wherever is best for you_

**I don't know. Wherever, I guess.**

_That statement was useless and made no contribution to this conversation. If you're going to text me in class, at least use your credit wisely_

**Thanks Holmes.**

_Back to our original point... It simply depends on if you are indifferent to being seen together_

**Holmes, we've been hanging out for weeks. I'm pretty sure the whole school knows. It doesn't matter.**

_I already know that much, sometimes I wonder whether you'll get bullied for it. Like before, however, there have been no other encounters, right? And I do realise that you have other people you'd much rather be 'hanging out' with._

**No, no encounters since you happened, you idiot. And the thing with my friends… You make them out to be like my parents or something. I can go places without telling them, y'know.**

_I wouldn't know. I've never had friends before._  

**Oh yeah, I forget you're a bastard to everyone but me.**

_I don't have a choice._

**I'm going to pretend that means I'm special.**

Holmes's next reply practically held the sarcastic nature of his voice in it. John could almost feel it radiating off the screen, almost hear his voice in his ears. He had to bite his tongue to stop himself laughing aloud, Lux whacked him on the arm too.

_You wish, John Watson. You wish._

He had to keep his head down at his paper so the other people around him wouldn’t think to weirdly of him. Grinning down at his homework? No one did that. Lux had helpfully jumped up on his desk, which shielded him from a few people, although, she wasn’t much help with him getting his worksheet done. Turning the paper over he discovered he’d almost finished. Maybe he could finish before the end of this period, if he was lucky and spent his time texting his spoilt brat of a counterpart carefully.

**Haha, Holmes**

****_Sarcasm?_  

**Oh yeah.**

No reply for a while. Maybe he’d gone off to do something again?

_Perhaps... I could met you outside your current class and we could discuss?_

Oh… What? He stared blankly at his screen for a moment before going back to Maths, and then his phone again. Wait… Were they still talking about lunch? John had totally forgotten about that for a moment. He smiled down at his lap again.

**Sounds fine to me.**

_I'll meet you there then. Put away your phone now. Your teacher will begin to suspect something soon. And you've only got a couple minutes of class left_

**Okay, see you later then?**

_Yes- SH_

He pocketed his phone once again, racing to fill in the last couple of questions on his worksheet before cherishing in the fact he’d finished. He’d already had his Maths exam, come on!

Then the bell rang, and he and Lux were racing out of there. The flow of students came into the hallways and John almost missed the lanky, dark-haired teen leaning up against the wall. Were it not for the unsettlingly intense gaze, John probably wouldn’t have looked his way at all. Guess he had a way of being noticeable… Tenebris was wrapped lazily around his shoulders like a scaly scarf, John sort of wondered if Holmes found him heavy. He approached him with a wave. People around them watched cautiously, half curious, half scared. John almost wanted to laugh.

“Holmes."

“John Watson," Holmes said blankly, gesturing to the hallway. "Shall we?"

"Sure," John smiled as he let Tenebris on to the ground with Lux. "Y'know... I just realised that I never got to rant to you about my Maths teacher."

"I'm not sure I'd want to hear it," Holmes huffed watching the dragons. "And I was just wondering, what about your friends?"

"Oh... I can tell them later," John shrugged nonchalantly, looking backwards down the hallway, the last stragglers exiting the Maths room he’d just been in. "I can go places without saying anything. You make them sound like they're my parents or something."

"Hm," Holmes mused, looking over him before retelling everything he’d just done. "History, English, P.E, Maths. Which you've just found extremely boring to the point you texted in class. Such a rebel. I didn't think you had it in you, John. You always seemed like such a goody-two-shoes."

"I'm not a goody-two-shoes. I just follow the rules... Mostly," John glanced towards Lux, who blinked up happily at him in reply. "You're not exactly a good role model."

"I never did anything to influence you."

"What? Dragging me out to a forest in the middle of the night against your brother's words? Totally following instructions."

"If you had an older brother remotely similar to Mycroft, you wouldn't follow his words either.”

“I have an older sister.”

“That is irrelevant."

“How on earth is that… Whatever… It’s not like you’re a good influence anyway, ditching school and whatnot… How’s your day been?"

"The same as any other day, or is that not an adequate enough explanation for you?" Holmes yawned as they exited the Maths block. “Well, the same with the exception of a couple more people asking about Tenebris, but that was easily dealt with. You looked like you had it bad though... Even with the wonder of gossiping..."

“I wouldn’t say it was bad, just a lot more people come up to us," John swayed side to side with a smirk. "Because we're more approachable."

"Hmph. Just because people don't like me."

Exiting the Maths block, Holmes pointed towards the courtyard with a raised eyebrow. "There's a tree I usually sit by. We could go there, unless you have any other suggestions. Although, the cafeteria is probably not the best choice."

“Sure,” John agreed with him. “I can do trees."

They walked side by side in silence. Maybe it was because they didn't know what to say or maybe it was because there was nothing to say. But the quiet was soothing, just like back at Holmes's house. Everyone noticed them walk by, they'd been the talk of the school for ages now but to see them together was an entirely different thing. John felt slightly insecure with all the eyes on him but Holmes didn't appear to care. He supposed it was because Holmes had always been treated as different and was stared at all the time. Maybe he was used to it. Tenebris and Lux didn't really seem to care either, both playing with each other as they went along. They walked to the side on one of the patches of grass and Holmes stopped them under the canopy of a large tree. He sat down, John followed, while Lux and Tenebris continued to play-fight in front of them.

“I would be concerned but I’m kind of used to this now,” John sighed exasperatedly at the bickering dragons. “At least it’s not because they hate each other."

“Hm,” Holmes shrugged nonchalantly as John pulled an apple out of his bag. 

“You know…” John realised with a lop-sided grin. “This is the first time that we’ve actually sat with each other in school…"

“… Is that an achievement?"

“Maybe,” John hummed. 

\---

_**“Lux, you’re taking us the wrong way!"**_

The Light dragon ran down the crowded street, dashing between people and Guardians alike. Which in hindsight probably wasn't a good idea, because she might've been losing the others, but Tenebris had promised her to a race and she wasn't going to lose this one. He’d cheated last time, and she was simply getting him back. 

_**“This is a shortcut!"**_

“Um, no Lux, Tenebris is right, this isn’t the way to the supermarket!” John yelled out behind them.

"Trying to stop her is futile, John," Sherlock sighed exasperatedly, seemingly not puffed at running after their Guardians. "They're racing."

"Well we can't just let them run off!" Lux heard John sigh back in the same tone whilst she rounded a corner. "Ugh, come on Holmes!"

"What- John!"

Tenebris managed to catch up to her as she stopped at a traffic light. He looked at her incredulously before shaking his head. People around them looked at them confusedly, wondering what they were and where were their wards. Lux could hear the murmurs of other Guardian Animals talking about them as they passed. Not bad things, just, like their owners, confused. In some cases, their comments displayed awe and disbelief. She wasn’t really surprised by this. It had been a long time since they’d been around and thus a long time to forget, and eliminate evidence of them. But, as they were a surprise to everyone else, this new, modern world was a surprise to them. Both she and Tenebris found that the Earth wasn’t the same place as it had been a thousand years ago. It was going to take a little getting used to.

_**"What are you doing?"**_ he asked, breaking her from her trance.

**_"Racing you,"_** she replied simply before nudging her head in John's and Sherlock's direction. **_"Look at them, they're happy aren't they?"_**

They were a fair way down the street, John dragging Sherlock by the wrist as he struggled to see them through the after school rush. Sherlock just allowed himself to be pulled along, not really bothered by the Guardians' disappearance. It was funny, John was so determined to get through the crowds yet he still remembered his manners, saying ‘sorry, excuse me, I’m sorry’ with every gap he squeezed himself and Sherlock through.

"This way!"

"John, I don't see why you're worried so much."

"They're our Guardians, Holmes!"

"Yes, they are. Don't worry. You have to trust that they won't do anything stupid. Because they won't. At least, we hope so because they've been reincarnated before. Surely they must have some idea of the real world now."

"Holmes… They’re from the Middle Ages! Cars didn’t exist back then…! That’s... Hey! There they are!"

“They had horses. And I told you not to worry, John- ugh!"

**_"I'm not sure I would go so far as to say Sherlock was 'happy', but I suppose he's enjoying himself,"_** Tenebris rolled his eyes as the crossing turned green and they begun to cross. **_"They're bonding, and don't seem to hate each other, which is a good thing. Considering the circumstances."_**

**_"The Fotisménoi made this choice,"_** Lux reminded him knowingly. Well, at least, she thought they made this choice. " ** _Should they have any common sense, they would've matched their personalities... Even if they aren't related, or follow any of the other Dualitas rules,"_** she shook her head. **_"The point is, they're made for each other. They are opposites, but together they act as a whole, that is their purpose."_**

**_"Mm... We have always placed trust in the Gods. And they have never failed us, "_** Tenebris replied lazily. _**"Why should we lose faith if they've always been right?"**_ he yawned before tilting his head. _**"This still isn't the way to the big food shop…?"**_

_**"What? Yes, it is,"**_ Lux protested, poking her tail down the street. _**"See? It’s right there."**_

**_“… Oh, it is,”_** Tenebris’s eyes widened at the sight of the familiar building. _**“That’s strange… What way did you take us then?"**_

_**“The long way."** _

__ _**“What. You said this was a shortcut."** _

_**"I lied."** _

_**“Why would you- hey!"**_  

Lux looked up to see Sherlock had lifted Tenebris in his grasp and a moment later, she was in John’s. Tenebris settled himself around his owner’s neck when he was let up on to Sherlock’s shoulders, but she had to be held. John worried about her a lot more than Sherlock did for Tenebris. She had linked the fact to John thinking he had a responsibility to look after her, when the reality was the other way around. It wasn’t something that she deeply understood, she was _his_ Guardian. The idea which she was meant to look after him was kind of in her name. If it really came down to it, it was probably something to do with male bravado or something. Could be peer pressure, expectation from others. Maybe Lux would have to inquire to him. His face looked concentrated as he continued walking with her in his arms.

“Don’t run off like that!” John scolded harshly, though his voice held genuine concern. Lux scrunched her face up as she was fussed over, she spotted Tenebris smirking smugly at her and she glared back. “We was worried we’d lose you guys! Right Holmes?"

John looked to the elder for confirmation. He shrugged lazily in reply. “You’re the only one worried, John. They weren’t that far down the street."

“You’re meant to be supporting me, dick."

“I’m just telling the truth."

_**“John, we really weren’t that far ahead, Mr Holmes really was able to see us,”**_ Lux told her ward sweetly. It was nice how he worried so much, but it wasn’t really necessary. 

_**“Don’t be so harsh on Lux, John,”**_ Tenebris added nonchalantly, taking on the same attitude as his owner. Lux took the time John was distracted by her brother to wriggle out of his arms.  _ **“We were having a bit of fun. Should you have been severely distressed, we would’ve come at your call."**_

“What’s that meant to mean?"

“Oh come on, you knew they were going to come back. Don’t overreact so much."

“Holmes!"

“Why do you act so offended when I tell the truth?"

“Just because I don’t act like everyone else when you tell them the truth, doesn’t mean that when I act like a normal person does, I’m overreacting."

Sherlock stared at his serious expression blankly, not trying to provoke a reaction, but not exactly trying to prevent one. John appeared to be reading his face, but not with as much luck as Sherlock was having. However, that boy was amazing. His mind was immaculate, he could see through almost anything, anyone. The only person that seemed to rival him was his brother. Hilariously enough, their relationship was seemed a lot like a rivalry rather than anything else. 

There was something about Sherlock which John couldn’t let go of. Lux was sure of it. And she didn’t exactly know what it was, but it was something. He always talked about him with fascination whereas others would glare or cower. It wasn’t exactly something he liked, or something he hated. It was just interesting, perhaps verging on the point of wanting. Was it his confidence? Courage? Intellect? No… Must’ve been something deeper than that… He hid it well. She’d ask John (and maybe Tenebris too) about it later. It might’ve been just that which made John relent.

“… Ugh, fine,” John threw his hands up in the air defeatedly as they entered the big food shop. He angrily grabbed a basket and chucked it in Sherlock’s direction. “But we’re getting those sour Cola bottles and you are certainly not allowed to complain about it."

“Those are not the ones I am averse to,” Sherlock narrowed his eyes, holding the basket at his side while catching up to him. John chucked a packet of crisps he’d grabbed off the shelf earlier into it. “It’s the weird Flying Saucer things I do not like."

“Aw come on! They’re the best."

“I think not."

“You had no childhood, I swear."

“No. I just had better tastes."

“If you don’t like Flying Saucers, you have no taste. Not that you eat often anyway."

“Transport."

They came to this food shop quite often, if Lux had to be honest. If John and Sherlock had organised for Sherlock to go to John’s, then they would come here and stock up on after school snacks. Not that Sherlock really ate any of them (with the exception of the sour cola sweets), he said that digestion slowed him down. But all he ever did was write or go on his phone, or criticise the information in the textbooks John had, Lux didn’t know why he bothered.

Usually there was a lot left afterwards. So they’d save what was left for the next time until they ran out. Or just wanted more of something else. They hid it under John’s bed so that Harriet wouldn’t get to it. Apparently if he left anything lying around (food-wise), it would be eaten. Lux looked around at their environment, and thought about how completely and utterly lost she felt sometimes. Everything was new, alien, to them. She almost breathed fire the first time she’d heard John’s cellphone go off, almost ran away when told to jump in a car when leaving Sherlock’s house and had eaten some interesting things. The houses were amazing, Lux was intrigued at the architecture, she could say that much. But everything else mostly freaked her out. Even Tenebris, who was easily adaptable, had trouble making sense of this brand new world they’d been thrust into. Technology that they would’ve never dreamed about filled this world. It still shocked Lux that you could buy all your food in an actual shop, and that the city was so big you needed to take underground machines to get from one place to another. Underground machines!

She turned towards the shelves, eyeing up all the packaged items on them. It had been a month, and she still couldn’t get her head around how some of these things were made and/or existed. Sherlock noticed her staring up at the bags and boxes of miscellaneous food items. He grabbed a bag off a hook and threw it into the basket with surprising accuracy. 

_**“What are those?”**_ Tenebris suddenly perked up, hopping off Sherlock’s shoulders and bounding in front of them. **_“You’ve never gotten those before..."_**

“I don’t actually know,” John reached into the basket and read the packet. “They’re sweets…?"

**_“More sweets?”_** Lux curiously ran towards him. _**“Haven’t you boys gotten enough? I thought there was still some under your bed?"**_

John rolled his eyes at Sherlock, who shrugged before hauling the basket up for John to carry. “We should get them, they’ll find it interesting."

John had a soft spot for all of them, funnily enough; he was a selfless boy. Lux thought it was one of his best qualities. His ability to give and forgive. Sherlock appeared to be smirking over at him as he snatched the basket and continued walking. 

“… This doesn’t mean I’m not angry with you…"

“Of course it doesn’t… Also, why do we need this much stuff???"

“The sugar is for when I’m really desperate."

“This is why I don’t study."

“Lucky for some,” John sighed exasperatedly. “You’re paying Holmes."

“…"

\---

“So school holidays are soon."

Sherlock furrowed his brow from his place on the said teen’s bedroom floor. As if that fact weren’t obvious enough. He tilted his neck back against the bed, head sliding against John’s knee, who sat cross-legged on said bed. It was another of their after school sessions, revision for exams. Well, John was anyway, Sherlock didn’t really do study. Purely because he didn’t really need it. Now he was just reading through all his textbooks and stating where they went wrong and what they'd said. John mostly told him to shut up. Tenebris was seated on the bed, as was Lux, with John (they’d eaten all of the sweets that John and him had gotten them). Sleeping, as always. They were like oversized cats... Wait... Why had he been downgraded to the floor?

“Yes…"

“… Are you doing anything…?” John asked curiously, the scratchy noise of a ballpoint pen across paper filling the room.

"Maybe," Sherlock answered nonchalantly, flipping the page of a Biochemistry textbook.

“Maybe...?"

"I have no definite plans." 

"Oh," John said vaguely.

The room went silent for a while before Sherlock rolled his eyes and yawned. “Should I think of another way to start conversation? Or do you really expect me to ask something as mundane as 'what are you doing over the holidays'?"

“I never said you had to ask anything,” John muttered indignantly, although Sherlock knew he was amused. “But since you _did_ ask, no, I’m not really planning on doing anything either. Except catching up on sleep."

He had paused writing, organising some notes, so Sherlock took the opportunity to jump up on to the bed and his attention was drawn back from his work. The bed shook with the force, startling the dragons awake and sending papers flying as Sherlock made himself comfortable. John looked back at him accusingly and huffed out.

"What the- Holmes!"

"You aren't occupying this part of the bed," Sherlock pointed out bluntly, grabbing a Cola bottle from the open packet next to John. 

"... Fine. Just get your scrawny ass off my pillow."

Sherlock sighed exasperatedly and shuffled so he was leaning against the wall, also cross-legged. Tenebris came over to settle himself in the cradle of his lap and Sherlock ran a hand over his spine. John went back to doing his homework, and the older teen wasn't expecting it at all when Lux also came and curled up practically on top of her brother. He didn’t move them, they were too heavy for him to. And he wasn’t uncomfortable.

**_"You're squashing me,"_** Tenebris mumbled, petulantly as well as sleepily.

**_"You're cold and you know it,"_** Lux murmured back, just as tired, snuggling deeper into Sherlock's lap and therefore pushing Tenebris further down. 

Tenebris gave a resigned sigh and let her stay. Sherlock smirked at their interactions. They were such siblings, with snappy comments which hid affection. Not that he ever did such a thing with Mycroft. The relationship between the dragons was much different from his with his own brother. They understood each other completely, knew what happened when the other got mad, sad; what they did when they were nervous, determined and hopeful. He let them sleep before turning his attention to some of the papers covering the duvet. He raised an eyebrow and looked down at some of John’s revision notes. They were well detailed, textbook stuff really. But he had seen the same thing written in his school books.

“Why do you go to so much effort to write out something you already have written down?” Sherlock drawled. God, this looked terrible. Why did John subject himself to this torture? “How does this contribute to anything?"

“Because not all of us can freakishly remember everything like you can, Holmes,” John muttered back, grabbing a new sheet of refill. “And it helps me remember. Repetition."

“Boring."

“Yeah, well of course,” John immediately agreed. "I mean it’s study. Studying’s not meant to be fun."

Without replying, Sherlock grabbed one of John’s stray pens and a sheet of refill which he’d discarded, as he’d ripped it to the point where it wasn’t fit for writing on. Using the Biochem textbook from before to lean on, he began to draw. Recently, he hadn’t had the time to sketch a lot, especially with John around. He’d been surprised the younger boy hadn’t taken the liberty to look through his book when Sherlock left it in class that day he stabbed that kid in the eye. John thought he wrote. Which wasn’t wrong. He just thought it was all he did. Still, even if John was a good person, wouldn’t he have some curiosity though…? Oh well, for now, Sherlock decided he would like to keep it that way. He’d find out one day or another, but Sherlock just wanted this to be secret. John didn’t need to know. Not until… Well, he felt he was allowed.

The lines formed a drawing of the alarm clock on the bedside table in bright green pen. Then they moved to another corner of the page and took on the shape of the dragons in his lap, and soon John too. He wasn’t facing him, so he couldn’t see what he was doing, but Sherlock could see his face. Subtly, he drew his silhouette, the folds in his clothes and the shadows which were cast where the light shone through the window and on to him. It took up the half of the page which hadn’t been ripped. He looked at the three drawings blankly before folding it up carefully and placing it in his pocket. John doesn’t question him, a fact which Sherlock is grateful for. He’d become so accustomed to him writing all the time that whenever he heard Sherlock picking up a pen and paper, he automatically linked it to him writing. Ah, the benefits of assumption. Pavlovian response, almost.

“More stuff for your big book of secrets?” John asked vaguely, attention more on the work than Sherlock.

Sherlock took the paper out of his pocket and looked at it again, glancing at John to make sure he wasn’t looking. Tenebris craned his neck up to be able to see the picture, the sounds of his laughter ringing in his head. Curious, Lux blinked up at the page too, and smiled at him happily, as if in approval. He refolded it and securely tucked it away again. The dragons teasing him was not something he wanted, it would cause suspicion from John.

“Something like that,” he replied blankly.

He wanted to drag John away from the books and pages and pages of endless writing. Take him somewhere where they can do something fun, something exciting and not boring and mindless as study. A case, maybe, if Lestrade would just call him, or perhaps the park, go spy on everyone or something. But John would never let him do that, he was too devoted to his grades. Good work ethic, he supposed. But honestly, Sherlock could think of better things which the both of them could be doing. This was boring. Carefully nudging the dragons off his lap, he hopped off the bed again.

“I’m going to make myself a cup of tea,” Sherlock called out as he walked out of the room. 

Sherlock felt more than heard Tenebris bounding after him.

**_“Bored are we?"_**

_“Yeah,”_ Sherlock responded using telepathy as they made their way downstairs. John’s mother was still at work and his sister was at a ‘friend’s’. Although Sherlock didn’t think that was quite the right term. _“I know why he does it, and I suppose it’s probably a good thing. But to study so often? Isn’t it slightly obsessive?"_

**_“He just wants to do well in his exams, Sherlock,”_** Tenebris answered softly, understanding his ward’s situation but not sure that he understood. _**“Whilst John is incredibly smart, he doesn’t capable of academics quite like you and Mycroft are. Not everyone is."**_

_“I know,”_ Sherlock shook his head, walking into the kitchen and getting out a mug. Tenebris immediately brought out a second, giving him an expectant look. Sherlock rolled his eyes.  _“But he does it every day. You have to admit, he works a lot harder than a lot of his peers, and half the time he doesn’t have to. Well, at least this excessively."_

_**“You’re worried about him."**_

_“He’s going to burn out if he continues to work like this. I’m stating this as a fact."_

**_“Sure. Whatever you think it means is what it means to you,”_** Tenebris chimed happily, getting water for the jug. **_“So, what are you going to do about this fact?"_**

_“Why should I have to do anything about it?”_ Sherlock scoffed aloud, boiling the kettle and getting the teabags. _“A fact is a fact regardless if anyone acts upon it."_

_**“You seem either annoyed or concerned, and I’m leaning towards the latter here, at the fact that John is paying more attention to his studies than to you."**_

_“I am not concerned about him, so stop being so smug about it,”_ Sherlock sighed exasperatedly at his Guardian, leaning on the bench. _“And I never said that I was annoyed- oh, stop looking at me like that."_

_**“You lied about not doing anything in the holidays,”**_ Tenebris suddenly said, completely changing the subject

_“What? No I didn’t,”_ Sherlock furrowed his brow in disagreement. _“I said we have no ‘definite plans’, how is that lying?"_

_**“No, we’re going to Wales,”**_ Tenebris rolled his eyes, the ping of the kettle drawing him away from his ward. He pulled the water out of the kettle with his abilities and directed them into the mugs. **_“For two weeks in early August. How is that no definite plans?"_**

“… When did this happen?” Sherlock began speaking aloud.

“ ** _… ** _Sherlock, were you not listening when Mycroft told us this morning?"_**_**

“Mycroft was talking this morning?"

_**“… Fotisménoi above..."**_

“… Tenebris, I was in my Mind Palace."

**_“Of course you were,”_** Tenebris shook his head as he retrieved the sugar while Sherlock got the milk from the fridge. **_“Here’s the sugar.From the 3rd of August to the 17th, Mycroft is taking us to the private property on Brecon Beacon National Park."_**

****Sherlock blinked in surprise at the news as he added sugar to his tea. He frowned, pouring milk into both mugs of tea before putting the milk away and taking his cup. Tenebris put the sugar away again and grabbed the extra one with his tail, following Sherlock back upstairs.

_**“You should invite John,”**_ Tenebris told him.

_“What?”_ Sherlock stopped halfway up the stairs, his Guardian pausing with him. He changed back to using telepathy so John and Lux wouldn’t hear them.  _“Why would he want to come?"_

_**“I thought we established that John doesn’t dislike you. Not everyone does, and I cannot see why you seem to believe so,”**_ Tenebris stated bluntly. _**“But I think it would be nice. Don’t you?"**_

_“I think everyone hates me because that’s what everyone I’ve ever met has told me,”_ Sherlock sighed, continuing to move up the stairs again. _“Isn’t he doing something with his friends?"_

_**“That’s just after school finishes."**_

_“Okay, well, what about-"_

_**“Mycroft told you to invite him."**_

_“Of course he did…"_

_**“So…?"**_

_“So what?_ "

_**“Will you ask him?"**_

_“I…”_ Sherlock halted before huffing. _“Sure, I mean, it’s just like the forest. Except bigger, and I’m not allowed to catch anything."_

_**“Well, you should invite them, regardless of what Mycroft wants,”**_ Tenebris pointed out before they walked into the room.

**_“Invite who to what?”_** Lux perked up as they entered the room again. 

“… What’s happening?” John drew his attention away from his study for a moment, aware of the conversation. “What are we talking about?"

“Holmes would like to ask you something,” Tenebris nudged him in the side, handing him the other cup of tea behind his back. 

“… Sure…” Sherlock glared at his dragon before making his way over to the bed, where John still sat. “… Here,” he passed him the extra mug, earning a smile and a ‘thanks’ from John. “Apparently I lied about having no plans in the holidays."

“Oh, yeah? Cool,” John raised an eyebrow, taking a break from his work. “What you doing?"

“We’re going to one of our family properties. Mycroft wanting to get away or something, I don’t really know. Or care, for that matter,” Sherlock continued blandly, sipping at his own tea. “I wasn’t really listening, but Tenebris told me it was sometime in early August."

“Right. I’ll make sure I don’t-"

“… We were wondering whether you and Lux wanted to come,” Sherlock quickly interrupted him. 

“- come round then…” John finished his previous sentence before recoiling back, startled. He shuffled around so he was facing him, cup of tea securely in his grasp. “I… Wow, Holmes, are you-"

“- Two weeks, the 3rd till the 17th,” Sherlock cut John off again with a roll of his eyes. “It’s in Brecon Beacon. Usually I just go around the forests analysing the wildlife, and swimming. And yes, I’m sure. And serious. And Mycroft won’t mind. Will you come?"

“… I was going to say ‘are you for real?’, but yeah, I guess those work too,” John sighed in exasperation with a chuckle and a shake of his head. “Brecon Beacon… Isn’t that a… National park…? In Wales…?"

“Yes, it is,” Sherlock rolled his eyes.

“Sheesh, Holmes, that’s something…” John shook his head in amusement. “… Y’know… I’m kinda wondering why I’m surprised at the fact that you own a private property in a National Park… But then again, it’s you, you rich bastard so… Why should I be surprised?"

“Will you come?” Sherlock repeated firmly.

“Well, I’d have to ask my mum,” John stammered edgily. “But sure. I will. If I can."

Sherlock blinked at him blankly before decidedly saying.

“Good."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. Expect the next chapter to be about their time in Brecon Beacon.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's not about Brecon Beacon just yet. But the day before, so sort of???
> 
> OH, and IMPORTANT MESSAGE
> 
> Does anyone know when the British school football season starts (and ends)?
> 
> Okay, it's not that important but I would really like to know. If you do, could you please tell me in the comments? I tried using the Internet but found myself at a dead end so... Let's see if there's anyone out there who does know.

“Wow, it’s late." 

_**“So it is…”**_ Lux murmured to herself.

The time on the clock on Mary’s bedside table indicated it was well past seven. Lux herself lazily blinked at the timepiece, humming in affirmation. Mio gave a small noise as John lifted himself off the bed, packing his things. With a yawn, Lux too stretched and jumped off, being careful not to squash any of her ward’s things. His mother wouldn’t be worried if he stayed a little longer, but she could sense the energy radiating from John, he was practically vibrating with it. Must’ve been excited about tomorrow then. 

It had been just under a couple of weeks into the holidays, Lux had never seen John so relaxed and at ease. Without the pressure of any exams or study, he was finally able to stop his worrying. Throughout this time, it seemed all they had been doing was having incredibly lazy days. The type of days where you stay in bed till noon and barely leave the house. Of course, he’d had to leave the flat at some point, John’s mother didn’t like them to be sitting around too much. They’d been swimming, and had met up with Mike, Sarah, Molly, and Mary, as was evident at the moment. 

“Can’t you stay the night? You know my mum doesn’t mind,” Mary groaned in annoyance, rolling over on to her stomach. “Do you really have to leave?"

_**“Mary, don’t pressure him if he doesn’t want to,”**_ Lux heard Mio muttering to her ward.

John hadn’t told anyone he could understand (well, hear) other Guardian Animals. Guess it wasn’t something which people often asked about, nor needed to know. Of course, she respected his decisions and hadn’t told anyone herself. But still, it was intriguing to know that John didn’t want anyone to know… Perhaps it was for eavesdropping abilities? Come to think of it… Had Holmes told anyone except Mycroft and Lestrade? Well, she supposed having such a secret could be useful...

“Sorry Mary. I’m going on holiday tomorrow,” John gave a sheepish smile as he shouldered his backpack, Lux twining around his feet a few times. “I have to wake up early, so I’ve gotta have an early night."

“Holiday?” Mary raised an eyebrow curiously. “Where are you going? You never told me you were going away… Do any of the others know?"

“No… It was a bit of an ‘off-the-bat’ thing,” John shrugged nonchalantly. “And everyone was really busy studying for exams and stuff… To be honest, I almost forgot about it until Lux and my mum reminded me a week ago. And besides, I don’t think you guys would’ve really cared at that time."

Lux laughed amusedly at her ward’s own forgetfulness and headed for the door, John saying his goodbyes as she made her way downstairs. Mary’s mother’s Guardian, a tabby cat, was snoozing on the couch, his ward in the kitchen. The Light dragon settled herself at the foot of the stairs, tail swaying in the air in boredom. Mary probably got him talking about something again...

“Thanks for having me, Mrs Morstan,” John finally emerged from the stairwell, Mary and Mio straight after.

“Do you need a ride home, John?"

“Oh, no, I’ll be fine."

“If you’re sure."

_**“Apologise to John’s mother on my behalf,”**_ Mio approached her, shaking her head. John was tying his shoes while Mary was talking to him, he was getting a bit distracted, if Lux had to be honest. **_“I’m sorry that we’ve kept you. I didn’t realise it was so late."_**

She and Mio were quite good friends, they talked and interacted with each other a lot, as their wards did. Although, she probably got on best with Vita, Sarah’s deer. Something about Vita made Lux content, the deer had such a deep understanding of everything, like a mother. Lux went to her in her very first days in this new world, she had been great guidance. It was probably the fact that she had been the one which had first comfort her. 

_**“It is of no problem,”**_ Lux smiled reassuringly at the red panda. _**“You need not worry about it, Mio. Some of the fault is ours for not realising the time as well. John likes being here."**_

_**“Regardless, send apologies,”**_ Mio hummed softly before asking. **_“I hope you and John have fun on your holiday. Where are you going?"_**

_**“Ah, Wales,”**_ Lux answered. She didn’t really know how much John was willing for them to know. _**“Nothing too extravagant."**_

_**“I see."**_

Assumed it was a family thing then, nothing else to ask. Lux left it at that.  ** _“John, we should be off…"_**

“Oh, right, sorry!” John nodded, finally finishing with his shoes and jumping up. “Thanks again, Mrs Morstan!"

“Any time John."

John waved before shouldering his bag and exiting. Lux bounded ahead of him. 

**_"Are you excited?"_** Lux asked him as they entered the elevator. **_"For tomorrow, I mean."_**

"I am actually," John grinned happily punching in ground floor. "Man, a full two weeks with the guy. How am I gonna live?"

**_"You think he's irksome?"_**

"Sarcasm, Lux."

**"Apologies."**

"It's okay," John shrugged nonchalantly. "He's pretty cool actually. The deducing thing is kind of creepy, but it's fascinating. I don't see why everyone gets so upset."

**_"I don't think that most people like their secrets laid out to the public,"_** Lux shook her head. Sherlock's blatancy was for the most part unnecessary.

"Well yeah, he could be a little less blunt, but that's just part of who he is," John scrunched his face up. "But you know... At this stage, if he didn't do it he just wouldn't seem like himself."

**_"Yes, his personality is quite strong,"_** Lux agreed thoughtfully. **_"Any changes would seem rather obvious and unusual, I suppose."_**

**_"Wouldn't they just?"_**

Both John and Lux froze as they walked into the apartment lobby in confusion. Looking up, Lux saw her brother and his ward standing beside the automatic doors. John immediately smiled upon realising who it was and approached the older. He always got excited whenever he saw him, Lux was ecstatic at the way their relationship was building. After that first awkward stage was over, they finally felt as if they could truly be themselves around each other. However, this did not help her figure out the connection between them, nor why the Fotisménoi had chosen them as the Dualitas pair. She needed to talk to Tenebris about it, when they weren’t around. As they approached, Sherlock seemed indifferent that they had been talking about him so blatantly, but Lux had a feeling that he was somewhat smug. 

“Hi,” John stopped in front of him. “What are you doing here?" 

"We talked to you mother while you were out. You're staying at mine tonight," Sherlock said, still occupied by his phone screen. "Seemed like less of a hassle in the morning. Hope you don't mind."

"Are you sure?"

"We can drive by your house if you wish to clarify." 

"Okay, I'm fine with that."

Tenebris walked up to her as their wards went ahead. He gave her a wary gaze before stretching his wings and yawning. Tired? What did he and Sherlock do today...? Probably another one of those made criminal chases… Tenebris often talked about these with her. Adventures of running over rooftops late at night, after offenders of crime and wrongdoing. Dashing through alleyways, dodging bullets and weapons. Sherlock loved a dangerous life. Lux couldn’t help but wonder whether that dangerous streak would be the end of him.

_**“Tired, brother?"** _

_**“Don’t even talk to me about being tired, dear sister,”** _ Tenebris replied lazily, shaking his head as if trying to shake off the feeling of sleepiness.  _**“We just completed a very difficult case today. Something about Chinese smugglers. While interesting… I’m sure the boy hasn’t slept in days. I certainly haven’t."** _

_**“That is unhealthy, is it not?"** _

_**“Of course it is. Not that he ever regards it as such,”** _ Tenebris rolled his eyes towards his ward.  **_"I plan to get him to go to sleep as soon as we arrive home."_ **

Lux nodded slowly as they walked out on to the street, both Sherlock and John opening the doors for them. As soon as they were out, the went back ahead, continuing their conversation from before. Lux caught a variety of words, namely ‘morgue’, ‘decomposition’, ‘experiment’, and ‘bored’. Obviously Sherlock had some unusual, somewhat morbid past times. But, each to their own. Well, this was a good time to talk to her brother than any, and it wasn’t like Sherlock and John were listening to them. So, might as well.

_**“Why do you think the Fotisménoi chose them to be the Dualitas pair?”** _ Lux turned to her brother. 

Tenebris scrunched up his face, he had been expecting this, Lux could see it on his face. Maybe he had even been thinking about it as well. She waited as he contemplated this point. He needed a lot of time to contemplate it, so she just continued looking ahead at their wards. John was laughing at something Sherlock had told him, and Sherlock rolled his eyes at this reaction, but Lux could see that little endearing smile which ghosted his lips. It filled her heart with such pleasure that they were getting alone, and that there was someone who was able to get past Sherlock’s barriers. She felt like John was the first. Content with the silence, she eavesdropped on their talking before Tenebris managed to trip over himself, splashing her with water in the process and therefore effectively gaining her attention.

_**“Oof."** _

Sherlock and John looked back to see Tenebris had fallen into puddle, having tripped over a dip in the path. The muddied water has tainted the whiteness of her scales, but she laughed at her brother as Sherlock came over to help him up. She probably should’ve told him about it, but she had been looking ahead and didn’t think that Tenebris was lost in his thought to the point where he wasn’t paying attention to anything else.

“You silly thing,” Sherlock shook his head, lifting Tenebris from under his front legs out of the pool. He was covered in street muck and looked extremely embarrassed, his ears flattening against his head. “How’d you manage to do that?"

_**“I am a legendary animal! There is no need to treat me like-"** _

“You fell in a puddle."

_**“… I was thinking,”** _ Tenebris mumbled quietly as Sherlock wiped the water from his eyes.  _**“I didn’t mean to space out so much."** _

“We’ll have to give you both a wash back home,” Sherlock hummed softly, eyeing Lux as well. He turned to John. “Hope you don’t mind getting a bit wet." 

“Is showering Tenebris that much of a hassle?” John asked incredulously. “Washing Lux is easy."

“More that he likes to experiment with his powers,” Sherlock huffed in amusement. “Come on, let’s go. John’s house isn’t too far from here. And Tony should be there soon."

He let Tenebris down and both he and Lux ran ahead this time, trying to shake themselves of the muck. Lux heard John calling, saying not to go too far, and Sherlock remained silent.

_**“To answer your question,”**_ Tenebris finally spoke up again. Lux blinked in shock, she didn’t think he was still brooding about this. _**“I really have no idea. The Fotisménoi have certainly confused me by creating this cycle with so many… Abnormalities. But I’m sure that the reason they were chosen will be revealed to us sooner or later. Hopefully we will be given clarity on the situation."**_

_**“I agree,”**_ Lux nodded before quietly saying. _**“I just hope it’s soon."**_

**_“Why?"_**

**_“There is something special between these boys,”_** Lux looked back at them. _**“Even if they are in no way related, they have a special connection. Something I want to understand so I can understand them better."**_

_**“I see,”**_ Tenebris hummed thoughtfully. 

**_"Why the sudden change of plan?"_** She asked curiously. **_"Weren't you just meant to pick us up at John's tomorrow morning?"_**

**_“… I know as much as you do. He may be my ward, but that doesn’t mean I understand him any better sometimes,"_** Tenebris sighed with a shake of his head, taken aback with the sudden change of topic. **_"He said it's 'logical' and 'causes the least hassle’. I agree with him to some extent, but I somewhat think he just wanted to see John."_**

**_"How cute."_**

**_"He would kill you if you said that to his face."_ **

**_"Lucky he's not listening then."_ **

\---

"Okay, bye Mum!" John hugged his mother tightly before waving and heading to the door. “And yes, I'll make sure I text and stuff!"

Sherlock glanced to him from his place on the opposite side of the doorframe. John was animatedly chatting to Lux, Tenebris and his sister (the latter two from outside the door, they still needed a wash), probably about stuff they were going to do. Sherlock had previously informed both John and Tenebris on the matter, he didn’t see why it sparked conversation of any sort though. Harry was sitting on the couch, occupied by her phone. Looking back, Sherlock noticed that John's mother had a slightly more tense expression on, now her son couldn't see. She was tentative about letting her son go off like this, it was what happened with her husband. It was admirable how she hid it so well from her children, letting them make their own choices and do what they wanted despite the fact she was scared. He approached said woman and nodded in affirmation to her. It was the least he could do, he supposed. After all, he was taking her son away from her for two weeks. That was a long time for people who felt sentimental about each other. 

"I will make sure your son is looked after, Mrs Watson." 

She looked shocked, as most people did when Sherlock told them things that they thought were hidden. But she gave him a grateful smile. Like her son, she also found his deductive powers fascinating, at the least. The point was, she didn’t say anything about it if she minded. Was it just that the Watsons had a strangely curious gene in them, all accepting, even.

"... Thank you," she told him, embracing him in her arms. "You're a good friend for him. He seems a lot happier now. And I know you can protect him!"

"... Ah... It is of no problem..." Sherlock returned the hug as normally as he could. They weren’t really something that happened to him a lot. Unless he could count Saig, but he was a wolf. It didn’t quite feel or work the same.

"Hey, Mum! Don't be weird!" John groaned from behind them.

"It is of no problem, John," Sherlock reassured as the other boy's mother pulled away. “I am perfectly fine with it."

"You're just jealous that I can hug him and you can't," John's mother added cheekily.

"Mum... No… That’s… Even weirder than you usual are..." 

“John! Don’t say such things to your mother!"

“…” Sherlock blinked curiously at the exchange.

_**“I can hug him,”**_ Tenebris stated proudly, completely off topic, but not at the same time.

_**“Tenebris… I’m not so sure how… Relevant that point is in this conversation…”**_ Lux replied in confusion. Sherlock too was internally questioning his dragon’s words, the things that went on inside his head sometimes... _**“… And you can’t really hug him…"**_

**_“Stop trying to prove me wrong."_**

_**“Brother, you have issues…"**_

He rolled his eyes at John's embarrassment (as well as the dragons’ cheeky banter) and said one last goodbye to Mrs Watson before making his way to the door, opening it for John, Tenebris and Lux to exit before exiting himself. The younger boy was carrying nothing whereas Sherlock pulled along his suitcase. He was fine with it though, to be honest, it was probably easier. John rubbed his hands in the oversized sleeves of his jumper, face evidently red. Even in this dim lighting, it was obvious. Sherlock wondered if it was a face he’d be able to make him make more often...

Wait, why was he thinking that…?

“Oh God, that was embarrassing,” John muttered as they walked down the stairs.

“If you get embarrassed by that, you are not going to survive life once you leave school."

“Holmes!"

“What? I’m just-"

“Telling the truth, I know,” John rolled his eyes, opening the front door and letting everybody out.

_**“You’re going to wake up the whole street like that, John,”**_ Lux chided gently with a shake of her head. _**“It isn’t something which you need to make a big deal of. She loves you, that’s not a bad thing to express. Zen tells me that your mother likes to show her affection."**_

“I know, I know!” John stammered in panic, suddenly defensive. “I just… Don’t like being treated like a kid in front of Holmes…"

“Oh, don’t mind me,” Sherlock said dismissively, approaching the car that had driven them here. “I’m perfectly fine with it. It’s not something which really affects me or my opinions on you."

“… Thanks…?"

_**“That’s a compliment, if you were wondering,”**_ Tenebris reassured him with floppy ears. _**“Or… Well, it’s not negative by any means… It’s a good thing."**_

“I don’t think that was a point which needed reinforcing, Tenebris,” Sherlock hummed as he entered the vehicle, John, Lux and Tenebris jumping in after them. “Sorry to have you driving so late, Tony."

“It is of no problem sir,” Tony nodded, Treimph in his usual passenger seat. “To the manor then?"

“Yes."

"There's a bit more traffic than usual," Tony informed him, adjusting his mirrors. "Shall we go another way or does the excess time not worry you?"

"It's fine," Sherlock said dismissively. "Just take the normal route."

"Understood, sir."

Sherlock gave a noise of acknowledgement before adjusting himself in his seat. John chucked the backpack down by his feet and stretched his arms out as far as he could. He could feel the exhaustion creeping up on him, that case from today had really taken it out of him. Well, the extensive sleepless nights had, actually, but at least he’d finally solved the case. Sherlock looked at John out of the corner of his eyes, watching as he rearranged himself in the seat so he was comfortable. He’d obviously been at Mary’s for a considerable amount of time. They’d met up, had coffee, done the things which usually teenagers did. 

They hadn’t seen each other at all in the first two weeks of the holidays, both keeping to themselves. He supposed it was because they were going to be spending the next two weeks together. Not that that was a bad thing. Sherlock felt as if John wouldn’t annoy him. He couldn’t annoy him. He was much too interesting. Perhaps this was why the Fotisménoi chose him to be his partner. Yet he still couldn’t figure out why they’d both been chosen. This was unnatural, and a case worth looking into.

"... So, same arrangement as last time?" John quirked an eyebrow, shaking Sherlock from his trance. 

"Unless you are averse to it," Sherlock leant back, Tenebris settling on his lap. He was dirtying his clothes, but it wasn’t like Sherlock was clean to begin with. They’d just been chasing someone down the streets before they’d gone to retrieve John. He probably needed a shower as well. "There are guest rooms if you want, you'd just have to deal with being in less than a twelve metre radius with Mycroft."

"Mycroft isn't that bad," John shook his head. "And that's too far away to talk."

“Mycroft is detestable."

“He’s a bit nosy, but I suppose that comes with being the British Government."

“… You like talking to me?"

“What? Um... Yeah...?"

**_"Is it really that unbelievable?"_** Tenebris butted in with an incredulous voice. **_"The amount of times we have had to establish this is absurd, even for you. John does appreciate your company. There's no need to be insecure."_**

"I am not insecure!" 

**_"Sure you aren't."_ ** ****

"Tenebris!" Sherlock hissed glaring down at him. "You're meant to be on my side!"

"How come whenever we have arguments everyone always seems to be against one person...?" John muttered to himself thoughtfully. "It's always against Holmes or I..."

**_"That's because you two are always the ones who are wrong,"_** Tenebris replied bluntly. _**“And Lux and I tend to agree with one another."**_

"Hey!" John protested, not thinking that the Darkness dragon had heard him. 

**_"What? It's not a bad thing to make mistakes. What do you think we're here for?"_**

**_"... Ignoring my brother at the current moment, Mr Holmes, but I am slightly leaning towards Tenebris's side on the prior argument. His words hold some truth,"_** Lux cocked her head at him from where she sat in the middle seat, not wanting to get John’s clothes dirty. **_"John's stance on you is a question you appear to ask often, and repeatedly..."_**

"I told you it's not something I'm exactly used to," Sherlock folded his arms. "Even if you continually tell me, there are still people who tell me that they hate me. Hearing your opinion amongst all that still comes as a surprise… I will probably get used to it soon." 

"Good to know I can still evoke a reaction of shock then," John smiled to himself, resting his head against the car door.

“Only for now,” Sherlock murmured quietly. John went quiet after that, that stupid grin still on his face. 

Their conversation lapsed into silence, John looking out the window while Sherlock pulled out his phone, answering to the incessant texting of his older brother. Mycroft liked to know his location way too much than what Sherlock was comfortable with. Not that he liked Mycroft knowing where he was anyway. That’s why he went missing so often, it annoyed him to no end. 

“You’re filthy,” John eyed him up, suddenly changing the topic again. “What the hell were you doing?"

Sherlock looked down at himself… He was covered in various muck he’d collected from random rubbish tips and alleyway grounds. Pocketing his phone, he yawned. “We were on a case. It got a little physical."

_**“As in, chasing people and fighting in alleyways kind of physical. I’m surprised that no one really got hurt. With the exception of the offender, who you managed to give a concussion."**_

“Really?” John asked incredulously. “Did he actually do that?"

_**“Yes, he did. I’m surprised your mother didn’t ask anything about our states of cleanliness… Is she used to it?"**_

“By now? Oh yeah. Who wouldn’t be?” John replied surely with a couple of determined nods of his head. "Holmes is one to make a strong, rather unforgettable first impression. You couldn’t really ever forget him if you tried."

“Both of you, stop it,” Sherlock rolled his eyes, though stroked the dragon on the back. The scales were covered in mud and water. That fight had taken it out of him, and the dirty state wasn’t making him feel any better. “That man we captured was attacking me, me knocking him unconscious was out of self defence. And you enjoyed it really. It’s not often you get to fight off a jaguar, is it?"

_**“… That was a rather exhilarating case…”**_ Tenebris mused before his head snapped up in realisation.  _ **“… Oh dear, it appears you are right. I share my owner’s sense of lunacy."**_

“I am not insane!"

_**“You can’t say that you’re exactly normal, can you?"**_

“He has a point, Holmes,” John laughed at them, leaning back in his seat. 

How amusing it was to hear John saying that. Sherlock smirked at him, holding a position of confidence on the matter. Lux had fallen asleep in the middle seat (or was deciding to ignore them) and once he realised that it wasn’t the Light dragon he was looking at, John seemed to catch on that he was hiding something. Suddenly nervous, John drew himself up into his seat, making himself appear smaller.

“What?"

“My so-called ‘lunacy’ is why you stick around, John Watson,” Sherlock said slyly, voice soft but firm. 

“… I don’t stick around because you’re crazy, I stick around because I have to,” John laughed disbelievingly at the words. “I don’t have a choice, Holmes."

Sherlock chuckled to himself. 

“We both know that’s not quiet true."

\---

“You’re filthy."

John wasn’t really surprised that those were the first words which they were greeted with when Mycroft opened the manor doors. Because they were, even John hadn’t managed to be unscathed by the mess by the end of it. Tenebris and Lux having jumped all over him once they were free and out of the car. Holmes just said he could wash them here. Speaking of him, said boy rolled his eyes at his older brother, arms folded and foot tapping impatiently. Mycroft sighed exasperatedly in reply.

“Just take your shoes off,” he shook his head, somewhat defeated. “And don’t make too much noise. I’m thinking of sleeping some time soon."

They both left their shoes outside the front door before Mycroft allowed them to enter. He disappeared as soon as the doors were shut again, John wondered how on earth they always managed to do that, but the Holmes' were special in their own way. He heard Athena flying around, so he couldn't have gone that far. Tenebris and Lux were giving in the air, to avoid their feet from dirtying the ground. John took Lux into his arms so she could get a rest. 

"Okay you two," Holmes sighed, heading towards his bedroom. "Shower."

Tenebris flew ahead, probably getting tired, so they jogged to get there. Holmes let the Darkness dragon on to his shoulder while they walked in his bedroom. He probably got tired waiting for them to open all the doors. They made a beeline to the bathroom, Lux and Tenebris hopping on to the floor and entering the space that was a shower. 

"Your shower's like a room," John blinked at it.

It was, it took up one side of the wall, had to be at least his arm span in width and the weird rain thing as a shower head… As well as actual shower heads… There was a sheet of glass which acted as a wall, with a bit which was detached as a door. It also had a bench of some sort. Not really a bench but… Sort of a raised square-box thing that was tiled. Holmes looked at the shower blankly before shrugging and beginning to unbutton his shirt. 

"W-What are you doing?" John recoiled in shock.

Holmes paused for a moment, looking quizzically over at him before continuing. "Taking off my shirt, last time I checked."

"Why?"

"Because wearing wet clothing feels disgusting," Holmes stated bluntly, chucking the dirty garment in the washing basket. He started on his pants. "And because we're going to get wet."

"W-Wait!-"

"John, I can assure you I wear boxers."

“I’m wearing boxers too- that's not the point!" 

"Of course it's not the point. Anything I say isn't the point."

“You..." John huffed in irritation, he tottered awkwardly about the room before deciding 'screw it', and taking his t-shirt off. 

Said male just rolled his eyes, shucking his pants in the basket as well before glancing expectantly at him. John sighed exasperatedly and went through the struggle of pulling his jeans and socks off, finding great pleasure in chucking his washing at Holmes. He dodged though, so it just kind of flew across the room before landing on a heap on the tiles. A bit of an anticlimax, but that was something he could ignore for now.

Holmes pulled the shower door open, waiting for the dragons to walk in before gesturing. “After you."

John shook his head, but entered anyway, Holmes following him. Tenebris turned the rain head on without actually being anywhere near the tap (water ability thing, he guessed), effectively soaking his sister, who yelped at the coldness and immediately jumped on to John. Having just walked in, neither he or Holmes were near enough to be hit. 

“Lux! Get off!” John gasped, grabbing a railing on the door so he didn’t slip. “You’re freezing!"

_**“It’s Tenebris’s fault!"** _

_**“You have to admit, it was funny."** _ __

_**“I hate you."**_

“Hm…” Holmes walked over to the bench, grabbing a couple of sponges and a pump bottle of soap. He held a hand out into the spray before putting down the body wash and soaking one of the sponge. “It’s warm enough now."

John tentatively held a hand out. “It’s fine, Lux."

With the reassurance of her ward, Lux climbed off him and walked into the water, sighing in both satisfaction and relief when she discovered it was warm. He smiled at her happily at her, even if she had left muddy marks all over his chest. Holmes threw a soapy sponge at his face after a while, which he did not appreciate in the slightest. Glaring up at him, John saw that he was already tending to Tenebris. It was weird, he was knelt down at the edge of the shower stream, rubbing the yellow foam over Tenebris’s dirty scales. Just the thought of Holmes being so… Considerate… Even if it was his Guardian... 

“You might want to hurry up,” Holmes looked up at him, still wiping the Darkness dragon down. “As soon as he’s washed off, Tenebris will start getting devious."

_**“That’s not the word I’d use."**_

“No. You’d use something more positive. Most of us find it as… Irksome, to say the least."

John knelt down next to Lux, taking the sponge and began to rub away the dirt on her scales. It was a meticulous task, seeming Lux had white scales, but Holmes looked like he was taking the same amount of care, if not more, cleaning Tenebris. Lux nuzzled against his cheek, and when she moved the spray rebounded off her scales into her face. 

"Ack... Lux," John held a hand to his face. 

_**"Sorry."**_

"It's fine," he smiled as Lux moved to a position where the water didn't hit him too much. "I'm almost-"

A sopping wet sponge hit him in the face again. Out of annoyance, he flung it back in the direction it came from. Nothing happened, so he smirked smugly to himself. Until a few minutes later, a stream of water knocked him off balance. Spluttering, he looked towards the duo indignantly, only to be met with another spray.

"C'mon!" John yelled, hurling his sponge in their direction, managing to hit Holmes in the face.

The older male huffed, now dripping, and chucked his own sponge in John’s direction. He dodged with a triumphant cry before he was tackled on to his back, and the shower head above them was turned on. Holmes ducked out of the way before he was hit, but a full blast of cold water got John, making him scream and launch himself out of the jet. Lux snuck up behind the dark-haired male, a sponge in her tail, and whacked it over Holmes’s head, but then Tenebris came through with some type of water projectile which flung her away. John discovered on standing that the shower head was actually detachable, grabbing it and aiming in front of him blindly. Holmes somehow found his way to the lever and turned his only weapon off, not that he had any time to find it again.

The room was filled with white accompanied by a hissing noise. Both John and Lux yelled in shock, suddenly disorientated by the lack of vision. John flailed around, trying to gain some sort of traction, but all he found was the floor. He heard Tenebris cackling away somewhere but Holmes was unable to be heard above the screeching noise of the steam. When it started to clear, things coming out in hazy white shapes, John decidedly glared at the Darkness dragon, who was perched upon the bench happily. Lux was seated next to him, ears flattened against the back of her head, while Holmes was right in front of him, one hand on the shower lever, the other on the head. How had he not seen him there?

**_“That was fun,”_** Tenebris commented happily.

 Holmes sighed, taking the shower head off John and putting it back. He turned to his Guardian. “At least you’re clean."

Lux padded over to turn off the rain head and shook herself to try get some of the water off, Tenebris helping her when she couldn’t quite. They were both perfectly clean now, and a lot of the mud had been washed off both Holmes and him. But he still wanted to have a shower of his own. 

“I told you we’d get wet,” Holmes collected all the stuff which had been thrown around and placed them back on the bench thing. “Anyway, you have a shower first. You know where everything is."

“Thanks,” John smiled at him as he exited the room, Tenebris and Lux following before the door was shut. 

He showered briefly, as he was already semi-clean from splashing around with soap and water so much. It was only when he got out that he realised that he didn’t have anything to change into. For a moment, he awkwardly stood in the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Well… This was awkward. He walked to the door, opening it and poking his head out. Holmes raised an eyebrow at him when he turned his head, holding a finger to his lips before pointing towards the animal bed in the corner of the room. Tenebris and Lux were both already asleep. The other teen hadn’t bothered to get any clothes, sitting around in his underwear. 

“… Can you pass me my clothes…?” John whispered to him.

Holmes blinked at him blankly for a moment before replying. “Your suitcase is in the car."

John froze. Oh yeah. It was. They hadn’t taken it out because neither of them could be bothered and he didn’t think he’d need anything in it. “… Oh…"

“Wait a minute,” Holmes sighed exasperatedly, hopping off the bed and heading to a chest of drawers. John watched as he pulled out a couple of things before coming towards him. “Here,” he held out a well-worn t-shirt and boxers. “Anything else?"

He probably needed a toothbrush, if he thought about it. John spaced out, and found himself feeling slightly flushed when he was thinking about how Holmes actually looked pretty good without a shirt. Not that he looked _bad_ without a shirt, he was a handsome dude, okay? In the most heterosexual way, he meant. Oh God, he was getting distracted… This wasn’t normal… Okay, yep. He definitely needed to consult Lux about this… Blinking himself out of his thoughts, he looked up.

Wait. Looked _up_?

“You’ve grown."

Holmes smirked smugly, and John immediately regretted saying anything on the matter. Goddamn him, he had grown! Two inches at the least. He was beginning to tower over him… “Yes. I have."

“Don’t be an arse,” John pushed him away by the chest and shut the door on him.

He changed quickly, chucking his dirty clothes and towel in the hamper. The t-shirt was huge on him, dropping to the middle of his thighs and the boxers slipped off his waist to his hips, just managing to hang from the bones which jutted out there. But, that wasn’t because Holmes was that much taller than him, he didn’t think that these would fit him. John opened the door to the bathroom quietly and signalled to Holmes that he could go in. The older male was lying on the bed with his writing book, obviously scrawling something down. When John came in, he looked over, closed it and placed it on his bedside table before jumping off the bed and entering the ensuite without a word. John took his place, looking at his back as he walked over. How could he ever think of him like that? This was Holmes they were talking about, Holmes. That mean asshole that sat at the back of class doing nothing but still managed to perform the best out of anyone. And then was a dick about it. He was a guy, for God’s sake! He wasn’t gay! And just before a two week holiday stuck with him was not the time to be having a sexuality crisis revolving around him!

"Oh God,” he muttered to himself, still watching the bathroom door. 

What was he going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another reminder, if you know something about the British school football season starting and ending, please tell me in the comments! Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow, first time writing something on here... This is nerve-(w)racking... Well, first off if you're reading this, it's nice to meet you! I'm really new to AO3 so if something looks kind of weird it's probably because I have no idea what to do with it... :D


End file.
